Dragons of the Orichalcos
by Ulrich362
Summary: (Sequel to Synchro City) The Battle City tournament is over, but the signers are still stuck in the past, and a new threat is making itself known. If they ever want to get home, the signers will need to find a way to defeat this new enemy. An enemy who possesses a power they've never seen, the power of the Orichalcos.
1. The dragons appear

Dragons of the Orichalcos

By Ulrich362

(Author's Note: I do not own Yugioh 5ds, all rights go to their respective owners. The characters of Sky Fudo and Angel Hogan belong to Shimmering Sky.)

"This is ridiculous, we still have no idea why we're stuck here. It's been a week and we haven't even found a clue about what this mysterious force is." Crow said in annoyance.

"I know Crow, but until we find out what's going on there's nothing we can do." Yusei said just before the phone started to ring.

"Hello." Angel said answering the phone. "Wait, say that again?"

"Angel what's going on?" Crow asked quickly.

"We need to go, someone stole Yugi's Egyptian God Cards." Angel said grabbing her deck.

"What, who would steal those?" Leo asked in shock.

"There are tons of people who would try, they're the most powerful cards in existence." Jack said. "Let's get moving."

"I agree, this might be what the Crimson Dragon was talking about." Sky said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on Joey, who's Yugi dueling?" Akiza asked.

"I don't know, but this creep is the guy that stole Yugi's god cards." Joey said.

"It seems everyone has finally arrived." said an old man in a cloak. "Now, witness a power not seen for ten thousand years. I activate, the Seal of Orichalcos."

"What in the world?" Yugi asked before a green circle descended from the sky and surrounded the two duelists. "What kind of card is this?"

"This is the most powerful card in existence, and soon it will be the card that houses your soul." the man said coldly. "Now in case you were curious, my Seal of Orichalcos has some effects you should be made aware of. It increases my monsters attack points by 500, it allows me to use a second row of monsters behind the main one, and it can't be destroyed by any means."

"No way, that card can't be legal." Joey said.

Suddenly the signers, Sky, and Angel grabbed their arms as their marks began glowing green and the Crimson Dragon appeared in the sky.

"Looks like they're here for us." said a cloaked figure. "Our decks have been incomplete for way too long."

"Agreed, though to be fair our opponents aren't people we should underestimate." said a second cloaked figure.

"Enough, now the mighty Crimson Dragon's powers will be sealed away for eternity." said a third figure as eight figures held up blank cards and the Crimson Dragon roared in pain before nine crimson beams shot into the cards.

"What's going on, who are you guys?" Jack asked angrily.

"Us, we are servants of the Seal. Though you might be more interested in these." said a fourth cloaked figure. "Come forth Stardust Spark Dragon."

"Say hello to my Hot Red Dragon Archfiend." said the second cloaked figure.

"Appear Black-Winged Darkrage Dragon." said a fifth cloaked figure.

"I call on the Black Rose Moonlight Dragon." said the first cloaked figure.

"Meet the Ancient Pixie Dragon." said a sixth cloaked figure.

"Don't leave me out of the fun, come forth Power Tool Mecha Dragon and my Life Curse Dragon." said a seventh cloaked figure.

"Now then, appear Daigusto Hurricane Dragon." said the third cloaked figure.

"Last but not least, I summon forth Celestial Dragon-Nebula." said an eighth cloaked figure.

"No way, those are our dragons." Leo said in shock.

"Not quite boy, these dragons are far superior to yours. They are powered by the Seal of Orichalcos, and soon they'll be the cards that cost you all your souls." the first figure said as the nine dragons vanished.

"Old man, hurry up and finish him off." said one of the hooded figures.

"You guys have what you came for, so you can head back. We'll keep an eye on this duel." said a ninth cloaked figure.

"Right, let's go." the second cloaked figure said before a green flash filled the sky and eight of the figures vanished.

"Well now that they have everything taken care of, I have another surprise for all of you." the old man said.

"No, not yet." said one of the remaining cloaked figures. "We'll capture the pharaoh's soul later, this was just to ensure those card were created."

"Of course, it would appear our duel will have to continue at another point." the old man said as a second flash of green light filled the area and the last four hooded figures vanished.

"Well, I think we know why you guys can't get home now." Joey said.

"Yeah, it's because of this Seal of Orichalcos thing." Jack said while Yugi walked up to the group. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to show that freak the power of the real Red Dragon Archfiend."

"I agree, we'll take those creeps down and then we'll head home." Crow said.

"Only this time, let's not all perform the accel synchro at the same time ok?" Akiza asked calmly.

"That sounds like a plan." Yusei said.

"Hold on a minute, what are these cards?" Angel said suddenly picking up two cards. "No way."

"What is it Angel?" Sky asked taking the cards. "Wait, these are those two."

"What two?" Joey asked.

"Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, they're inside the cards." Sky said revealing the two cards to the others.

"You have to be joking, what were those guys doing dueling against these Orichalcos creeps?" Joey asked.

"I don't know Joey, but right now we have to come up with a plan." Yugi said.

"Agreed, we'll head to your grandpa's game shop and try to come up with a plan." Yusei said calmly.

Suddenly Luna looked to the sky. "Did any of you hear that?"

"Here what Luna?" Leo asked. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, I thought I heard something. It might have something to do with the Spirit World." Luna said.

"I bet it has to do with this Seal of Orichalcos they mentioned. I have a feeling something very bad is about to happen." Yusei said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is very bad, that beast is returning to destroy both of our worlds." said a voice. "I must find the ones who can awaken you, it's our only hope."

With those words a small glowing orb flew towards the sky before vanishing.

(A mysterious group of duelists have appeared wielding a strange card known as the Seal of Orichalcos, and an unknown force is threatening both the Spirit World and the Human World. Next chapter a plan will be formed to counter the Seal of Orichalcos. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	2. Timaeus awakens

"So does anyone have a plan to beat these guys and that Seal of Orichalcos card?" Crow asked. "If their dragons get 500 points stronger that means we can't fight them head on."

"You're right Crow, and that's not the only problem." Yusei said. "Those dragons are similar to ours but we have no idea what kind of abilities they might have."

"Well we need to make sure we can win, otherwise we'll end up like these two." Angel said holding up the cards depicting Rex and Weevil.

"Well we can't figure out anything sitting around here." Joey said just before the phone rang. "You're expecting a call Yugi?"

"No, at least I don't think so." Yugi said answering the phone. "Hello?"

" _Yugi boy, it's vitally important you meet with me as soon as possible." said a voice over the phone._

"Pegasus, what's going on?" Yugi asked in shock.

" _It's that card, the Seal of Orichalcos. I may know of a way to stop it, but you'll need to meet with me as soon as possible." Pegasus said. "I've sent someone to pick you up, we can meet at a temporary home of mine in Japan."_

"Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can." Yugi said before hanging up just as an earthquake began.

"What the, what's happening around here?" Crow asked. "There was no mention of an earthquake for years after the Battle City tournament."

"That's not the only thing we need to worry about, Luna that's not a duel spirit is it?" Sky asked nervously pointing towards a massive eyeball floating above Domino City.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it." Luna said fearfully.

"Well whatever it is, we need to stop that thing before it does any serious damage." Akiza said holding up her Black Rose Dragon. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon."

"You're right." Sky said. "As night falls and darkness rises, the stars gather together to form one mighty beast! Synchro Summon! Bring forth the light, Celestial Dragon-Quasar!"

The moment the two dragons appeared they flew towards the eyeball and fired beams of energy towards it.

Suddenly Yugi's deck began to glow as a flash of light enveloped him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait a second, where am I?" Yugi asked in surprise.

 _I don't know Yugi, but we should be cautious, I sense a strange presence. Yami said._

" **You are one of the chosen warriors who will free the ancient dragons."** said a voice into their minds.

"Wait, who are you?" Yugi asked just before a glowing orb appeared in front of him and transformed into the Dark Magician Girl.

"Please, you have to help us. Otherwise both of our worlds will be destroyed by the Great Leviathan." Dark Magician Girl said nervously.

"Great Leviathan, what are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"It's a terrible creature that threatens both of our worlds, the only reason it was stopped before was because of the sacrifice of three noble dragons." Dark Magician Girl said before the room lit up revealing three frozen dragons.

 _What happened to these dragons? Yami asked in shock._

"They managed to stop the Great Leviathan but in doing so they lost their former power." Dark Magician Girl said as Yugi and Yami began floating towards one of the dragons. "You need to free him or everything will be destroyed."

"How are we supposed to free him?" Yugi asked.

"You have to remove the sword, then you just need to join forces by calling his name, Timaeus." Dark Magician Girl said.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Yugi said before he and Yami took hold of the sword and pulled it free of the frozen dragon.

The moment the sword was free, the ice began to glow and the dragon was revealed to be a green dragon with a scar over its eye.

"Now, join forces with him." Dark Magician Girl said urgently.

"Right, Timaeus." Yugi said before the dragon began to glow.

"Please, stop the Great Leviathan and save our worlds before it's too late." Dark Magician Girl said. "You're the only one who can save us."

"We'll do everything we can to stop the Great Leviathan, you don't have to worry about a thing." Yugi said just before a flash of light enveloped him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, that thing isn't even bothered by our attacks." Akiza said nervously.

"I know, at this rate that thing will destroy them and then we'll be next." Jack said angrily. "There has to be something we can do."

Suddenly a flash of light filled the room as Yugi appeared next to Joey and Crow.

"Wow, am I glad to see you, so do you have any ideas Yugi?" Joey asked.

"I think so." Yugi said activating his duel disc as his puzzle began to glow and Yami took his place.

"I call the Eye of Timaeus, attack the Great Leviathan." Yami said as the dragon appeared and flew directly into the massive eyeball causing them both to vanish.

"Nice one Yugi, though where did you get the fancy new dragon?" Joey asked.

"It's a duel spirit." Luna said. "I can tell, it's from the Spirit World but there's something strange about him."

"Strange in what way exactly?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know, but something just feels wrong." Luna said.

"Well we can worry about that later, right now our priority is to stop the Great Leviathan. I have a feeling our battle with that creature is far from over." Yami said as a limo drove up to the group.

"Yugi Moto, Mr. Pegasus has requested we escort you to meet with him." said a man in a suit. "Please come with us."

"Hold on, what does Pegasus want with us?" Joey asked suspiciously. "This sounds like a trap."

"It's not a trap Joey, Pegasus may have the only method of stopping the Seal of Orichalcos." Yugi said.

"Then what are we waiting for, lets go." Sky said as the group got into the Limo and drove away from Yugi's grandfather's game shop.

(Yugi has awoken a mysterious dragon known as Timaeus and learned of a second enemy known as the Great Leviathan. Next chapter Kaiba will receive a mysterious message. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. Vengeful Toons part 1

"Seto, what do you think that was last night?" Mokuba asked.

"It was some kind of freak storm." Kaiba said. "Though I'm sure Yugi and his gang will think of it as some kind of magic nonsense."

The moment Kaiba said that, his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Mokuba said answering the phone.

" _Well if it isn't Mokuba, is your big brother too busy to talk with an old friend?" Pegasus asked calmly._

"Seto, it's Pegasus." Mokuba said. "Why would he be calling?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Kaiba said taking the phone. "What do you want Pegasus?"

" _Now Kaiba-boy, is that any way to talk to an old friend? Especially one who has a way to defeat the Egyptian God Cards." Pegasus said. "Here I was willing to give it to you."_

"What's the catch?" Kaiba asked suspiciously.

" _Clever as always, if you want the secret to defeating the god cards you'll have to defeat me in a duel. Though that shouldn't be a problem for you now should it Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus asked calmly._

"What exactly are you talking about Pegasus?" Kaiba asked.

" _I happen to have a card that guarantees the Egyptian God Cards won't be a problem, that is if you're able to win it from me." Pegasus said calmly._

"Fine, I accept your challenge." Kaiba said.

" _I had a feeling you'd say that, I'll be waiting at Duelist Kingdom." Pegasus said before hanging up._

"Mokuba, inform Roland that we'll be stepping out for a while." Kaiba said calmly.

"Right away bro." Mokuba said running out of the room.

Whatever he's planning, Pegasus made one fatal mistake, Kaiba thought. He underestimated me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Dartz, everything is proceeding as planned." said a blonde figure.

"Of course Rafael, the Seal of Orichalcos grants us the power we seek. Though what of the other matter I asked you to look into?" Dartz asked calmly. "The strange power that resonated with the Orichalcos?"

"Yeah, it was some kind of mysterious dragon. It looked a little like the one you have." Rafael said. "Though it did provide the others with their new cards."

The moment Rafael said that, a cloaked figure entered the room before kneeling.

"Master Dartz, permission to speak with you sir." the figure said respectfully.

"What is it you require?" Dartz asked calmly.

"My dragon, it seeks battle with it's inferior counterpart. I ask that I be allowed to destroy it, and provide yet another soul for the seal." the figure said.

"Not yet, we should wait for him to return." Dartz said.

"Of course master Dartz." the figure said before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you had a vision and then this card appeared in your deck?" Jack asked holding the Eye of Timaeus. "Sounds about right for us."

"Maybe, but I can't help but worry about what Luna said earlier." Yugi said. "If this is a duel spirit like she said why does she sense something wrong with it?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with him. I can't explain it, it just feels like there's something strange." Luna said. "Huh, what do you mean Kuribon?"

"What's going on Luna?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know, but when I hold that card I feel sadness and anger all at the same time." Luna said. "I don't know why, but I think that Timaeus is upset about something."

"Well right now the only thing we can do is go and see what Pegasus has to deal with the Seal of Orichalcos, we can worry about Timaeus later." Crow said.

"That's not the only thing we need to worry about, whoever those people were, they have cheap imitations of our dragons." Leo said.

"Leo's right, those dragons were a lot like yours but something tells me they're going to be tough to take down." Joey said.

"Maybe, but we still have that secret weapon." Jack said. "The only question is will it work."

"It'll have to Jack, otherwise the Seal of Orichalcos will give them the advantage." Sky said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're approaching Duelist Kingdom now Seto." Mokuba said.

"Good, it's about time we find out just what Pegasus meant by a card that could defeat the Egyptian God Cards." Kaiba said.

"Well we'll find out soon." Mokuba said as the Blue Eyes White Jet landed on the island.

"Looks like Pegasus sent the welcoming committee." Kaiba said.

"Seto Kaiba, we've been expecting you. Mr. Pegasus is eager for your rematch." said a man in a suit. "Please follow me."

"We know where Pegasus is Croquet, just inform him that we're here." Kaiba said.

"Very well." Croquet said calmly as Kaiba and Mokuba walked up to the castle.

"Well Kaiba-boy, I'm so glad you came on such sort notice. Now then we're both busy men so let's cut to the chase." Pegasus said calmly. "I have in my possession a card that makes the Egyptian Gods look weak, and if you manage to defeat me in our duel I'll give it to you."

"In that case let's get this duel started Pegasus." Kaiba said.

"Duel." Kaiba and Pegasus said simultaneously.

Kaiba 4000 Pegasus 4000: "I'll start things off by activating an old favorite of mine, the glorious Toon World." Pegasus said calmly. "Then I'll summon Toon Gemini Elves in attack mode. I'll end my turn with one facedown card."

Kaiba 4000 Pegasus 3000: "All this time and you're still using the same old strategies, I'm disappointed Pegasus." Kaiba said with a smirk. "I start by setting two cards facedown, and next I'll summon Y-Dragon Head in attack mode. That ends my turn."

"Well if that's your new strategy I'm disappointed Kaiba." Pegasus said calmly. "I'll start things off by summoning my Toon Mermaid, and then I'll tribute it for my Toon Dark Magician Girl. Now then, Toon Gemini Elves attack Kaiba's life points directly."

"I activate my trap card, Command Silencer." Kaiba said. "This negates your attack."

"My mistake, you have some talent after all." Pegasus said calmly. "I'll end my turn."

(Yugi, Joey, and the signers are heading to meet with Pegasus, but he's currently dueling Kaiba. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. Vengeful Toons part 2

"It's my move Pegasus, so I'll summon my Z-Metal Tank in attack mode. Next I'll activate my magic card Obligatory Summon, now I can summon a monster with the same type as the ones already on my field, and who better than my X-Head Cannon." Kaiba said confidently. "Now I combine my three monsters together to form the all powerful XYZ-Dragon Cannon."

"Oh my, that is quite the powerful beast Kaiba." Pegasus said. "Unfortunately I have the trap Toon Trick, now should your monster try to attack one of my precious Toons it will be sent to the bottom of your deck instead."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not attacking your Toon monster Pegasus, I play XYZ-Dragon Cannon's special ability. Now I discard one card from my hand to destroy any card on your field, including your Toon World." Kaiba said.

"No, you can't." Pegasus said nervously.

"I just did, XYZ-Dragon Cannon destroy his Toon World." Kaiba said coldly. "Now attack him directly. I'm disappointed Pegasus, you're barely putting up a fight."

"Well you can't very well blame me, I haven't been feeling quite myself recently." Pegasus said looking down. "In fact, I haven't been feeling myself at all."

The moment Pegasus said that, he ripped off his face revealing it to be a mask being worn by a red haired boy with a strange duel disc.

"What the, who are you?" Kaiba asked in shock.

"The name's Alister, and it's the last name you'll ever hear Kaiba. Your soul is as good as mine." Alister said angrily.

"Stop with the lame threats, if you want to continue the duel that's fine with me." Kaiba said calmly. "Just know you've only got 200 life points left and cards in play."

Kaiba 4000 Alister 200: "I wouldn't worry about that, I have something special in mind Kaiba." Alister said calmly. "I'll start things off by summoning Gorlag in attack mode, and next I play the Seal of Orichalcos."

The moment Alister said that, the seal appeared around him and Kaiba.

"What the, I've never even heard of this card." Kaiba said in shock.

"Well then allow me to explain Kaiba, first things first it gives my Gorlag a 500 point boost, and once I defeat you your soul will be sealed away in the Orichalcos for good. A fate you deserve for what your stepfather did." Alister said. "I activate the magic card Fissure to destroy your XYZ-Dragon Cannon, and next I'll use Resurrection Flames to bring back your X-Head Cannon as a fire monster, now I attack you directly with your own monster to end my turn."

Kaiba 2700 Alister 200: "It's my turn, so I'll set one monster in defense mode and play two cards facedown." Kaiba said. "That ends my turn."

"I'm not surprised, you don't have any chance of beating me." Alister said. "I play my magic card Fire Eyes, now you can't play any trap cards if I have a fire monster in play."

No, my Crush Card was the key to winning this duel, Kaiba thought nervously.

"There's more Kaiba, whenever Gorlag destroys a monster, like your La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp for example, it's summoned to my field as a creature of fire." Alister said. "Now I attack you directly with your X-Head Cannon, one more round and I'll avenge him."

"Avenge him, avenge who?" Kaiba asked.

"My brother, I remember exactly what happened that day. This is all I have left of my brother after what your stepfather did." Alister said before revealing a burned and broken action figure. "That day, my brother vanished. Do you understand Kaiba, your stepfather caused his death."

"You're wrong, maybe our stepfather would have done those kinds of things but Seto is different. He's nothing like that man." Mokuba said defensively.

"He's the same, just like Gozaburo Kaiba he's the one in charge of Kaiba Corporation, and soon his soul will belong to the Orichalcos." Alister said. "I set one card, now make your final move Kaiba."

Kaiba 400 Alister 200: This is bad; there isn't a card in my deck powerful enough to defeat his monsters and thanks to that trap of his my Crush Card is useless, Kaiba thought nervously just before his deck began to glow and a flash of light enveloped him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, where am I?" Kaiba asked in confusion.

" _You're one of the chosen duelists who will help stop the Great Leviathan."_ said a voice as a glowing light floated in front of him.

"Great, now I'm hearing things. So how exactly can I get back to my duel?" Kaiba asked in annoyance.

" _You must free the chosen dragon by removing the sword."_ the voice said.

"This is one of the strangest dreams I've ever had." Kaiba said before floating up to a statue of a dragon with a sword in it. "Let's get this over with."

The moment he said that Kaiba pulled out the sword and the statue turned into a gray dragon.

" _You've awoken the mighty Critias." the voice said. "Now, you need to connect with him."_

"Anything to shut you up." Kaiba said before reaching out towards Critias as a second flash of light enveloped him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry up and make your move Kaiba, the Orichalcos is waiting to claim your soul." Alister said coldly.

Suddenly Kaiba's deck began to glow.

"You want my turn Alister, fine I play the Fang of Critias." Kaiba said as the dragon from his vision appeared.

"What the, you've never had that card before." Alister said nervously.

"Then explain how I drew it Alister, and now I play my new dragon's ability. I merge Critias with my Crush Card to create my Doom Virus Dragon." Kaiba said. "When he's summoned every monster on your field with 1500 attack points or more is automatically destroyed. You lose, wipe out his life points."

"This isn't over Kaiba. I reveal my magic card Contagion of Madness, now I might take 1900 points of damage from your dragon's attack, but you lose 950 thanks to my card." Alister said before both of them lost the last of their life points and he vanished. "This isn't over Kaiba, not by a long shot."

(Kaiba has awoken the second dragon, and dueled someone named Alister to a draw. Next chapter another servant of the Orichalcos will appear. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. The blank card

"I have to report some bad news master Dartz, it seems Seto Kaiba has a new dragon, one of the three you warned us about." Alister said kneeling in front of Dartz.

"I'm not surprised, he is certainly worthy of such a creature. However the Orichalcos shall claim his soul and you will have the revenge you seek." Dartz said calmly. "Of course there is still the matter of their allies, they could prove problematic if left unchecked."

"Master Dartz, allow me to thin their numbers." said a figure in a cloak. "My dragon hungers for battle."

"Very well." Dartz said calmly. "I trust you won't disappoint me."

"Of course not, he has no idea what he's up against." the figure said before walking out of the chamber.

"Master Dartz, are you certain that we can trust them?" Alister asked. "They've made it clear they have their own motives."

"Perhaps, though they were chosen by the Orichalcos and so I am sure they will be of use to us. Either in victory, or defeat." Dartz said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is where Master Pegasus wanted to meet with you. He's waiting inside." said a man in a suit.

"In other words this is where we find out what he wants." Joey said just before an engine roared in the distance. "What the, what's that?"

"That sound, Yusei you don't think that's a duel runner do you?" Jack asked in shock.

"It might be." Yusei said. "I have a feeling we're about to find out."

The moment Yusei said that, a man in a cloak raced up on a dark green motorcycle.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" Crow asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" the figure asked taking off the cloak to reveal himself as a young man with dark brown hair. "My name is Ricardo, and I've come to claim one of your souls for the Orichalcos, and the lucky one is Yusei Fudo."

"In other words you're challenging me to a duel, is that it?" Yusei asked.

"Bingo, to be exact a Turbo Duel." Ricardo said. "That is if you aren't afraid of facing someone stronger than you are."

"You have no idea what you're up against." Angel said calmly. "Out of all of us Yusei has the best chance of beating you.

"She has a point, we'll see what Pegasus wants and leave this one to you alright Yusei?" Jack asked.

"Hold on you guys, our duel runners aren't here so how can we turbo duel?" Akiza asked.

"Actually, your vehicles should be arriving momentarily. Master Pegasus assumed you would require them after your meeting." said a man in a suit as a large truck drove up before opening to reveal the signers duel runners and duel boards.

"Looks like your ride is here, so let's get things started." Ricardo said.

"Right." Yusei said getting on his duel runner and racing up next to Ricardo. "I'll start things off by activating the Speed World Two field spell."

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 0 Ricardo life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll take the first move Yusei, so I'll summon my Star Soldier in defense mode." Ricardo said. "Next I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn."

Yusei life points 4000 speed counter 1 Ricardo life points 4000 speed counters 1: "It's my turn, so first I'll summon Speed Warrior in attack mode." Yusei said. "Next I'll set three cards facedown, now I attack with Speed Warrior."

"Clearly you've forgotten the basics, Speed Warrior's 900 attack points aren't high enough to defeat Star Soldier's 1000 defense points Yusei Fudo." Ricardo said calmly.

"Maybe, but if he attacks on the turn he's summoned Speed Warrior's attack points are doubled." Yusei said.

"They're what?" Ricardo asked as his monster was destroyed. "Well, it looks like there's more to you than I thought."

"I end my turn there, but just know that I don't plan on losing this duel. I end my turn." Yusei said calmly.

"We'll see, of course during the end phase of the turn Star Soldier is destroyed in battle I can add one card to my hand." Ricardo said calmly. "Now I think we both know what I'm adding to my hand."

"You can't play the Seal of Orichalcos, there's already a field spell in play." Yusei said.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 2 Ricardo life points 4000 speed counters 2: "Do you honestly think that's going to stop me from unleashing the power of the Orichalcos?" Ricardo asked. "I activate the speed spell Orichalcos Seal."

The moment Ricardo said that, a green glow emerged from his duel runner and surrounded both of them.

"That's not good." Yusei said nervously.

"There's more, my Orichalcos Seal has the same effects as the traditional Seal of Orichalcos along with one extra trick." Ricardo said. "Though you'll see what that is soon enough, next I'll summon Star Falcon in attack mode. Now I'll attack with Star Falcon."

"I play my trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said quickly. "This negates your attack and then I can set it facedown on the field."

"Not quite, Star Falcon is immune to trap cards." Ricardo said. "Though your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow gets to stay on the field. That ends my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think Pegasus wanted to tell you Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Whatever it is, I have a feeling it's connected to that thing that appeared last night." Jack said.

Suddenly Yugi's deck began to glow.

"What's happening?" Crow asked.

"Timaeus, he's leading me somewhere." Yugi said before walking into a side room.

"Whoa, who put the Pot of Greed in here?" Leo asked.

"I don't know Leo, but it's glowing." Luna said. "Do you think it's related to Timaeus Yugi?"

"Maybe." Yugi said before walking over to the Pot of Greed and reaching inside. "There's something in here."

"What is it Yugi?" Joey asked.

"It's a card." Yugi said taking the card out of the pot. "Huh, it's blank."

"A blank card, why would there be a blank card?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out soon." Yugi said putting the card in his deck.

(Yusei is engaged in a turbo duel against a servant of the Orichalcos named Ricardo, and Yusei has acquired a blank card. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. An accelerated strategy

Yusei life points 3100 speed counters 3 Ricardo life points 4000 speed counters 3: "Your Star Falcon is powerful, but I have something in mind to take him down. I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode." Yusei said.

"If that's the best you can do I'm disappointed, Star Falcon and Junk Synchron have the same attack points." Ricard said calmly.

"Not for long, I play Junk Synchron's special ability. Since I successfully summoned him I'm allowed to bring Speed Warrior back from my graveyard." Yusei said. "Now I'll have Junk Synchron give Speed Warrior a tune-up. I synchro summon Junk Warrior."

"That might be a tad problematic." Ricardo said.

"Junk Warrior, attack his Star Falcon." Yusei said confidently. "Now I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

Yusei life points 3100 speed counters 4 Ricardo life points 3500 speed counters 4: "Not bad, but not good enough. I summon my Star Medium, a unique tuner that words with monsters not on the field but in my graveyard. So now I'll tune level two Star Medium with level two Star Soldier and level four Star Falcon in order to synchro summon my Stardust Spark Dragon." Ricardo said as his dragon appeared.

Suddenly Yusei's mark began to glow as the green aura from Ricardo's Orichalcos Seal empowered dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey did you guys feel that?" Crow asked.

"Yeah Yusei's in trouble." Jack said quickly. "That guy must have brought that rip-off of Stardust Dragon."

"That's not good, with the Seal of Orichalcos his dragon is stronger than Yusei's." Leo said nervously.

"We need to catch up with him and fast, we'll meet up with you guys later." Jack said before the signers, Angel, and Sky got on their respective duel runners and duel boards and raced off towards the duel.

"Oh man, what do you think we should do Yugi?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure Joey, but I know one thing. Someone is behind this and I intend to put a stop to it." Yugi said looking at Timeaus.

"I'm right behind you pal." Joey said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Yusei, how does it feel to know that your dragon has been surpassed?" Ricardo asked. "Now then unfortunately I can't attack you this turn, that is I can't attack with my dragon though by removing four speed counters and revealing the Summon Speeder speed spell I can deal 800 points of damage. That ends my turn."

Yusei life points 2300 speed counters 5 Ricardo life points 3500 speed counters 1: "It's my turn, so first I'll activate the speed spell Angel Baton, now I draw two cards then I need to send one to the graveyard." Yusei said. "Next I'll summon Shield Warrior in defense mode, and then I'll sacrifice him to summon Turret Warrior."

"An impressive move but your monsters pale in comparison to my Stardust Spark Dragon." Ricardo said calmly.

"Maybe, but we'll have to wait and see." Yusei said. "I switch Junk Warrior into defense mode to end my turn."

Yusei life points 2300 speed counters 6 Ricardo life points 3500 speed counters 2: "It's my move, so I'll just discard Star Archer to destroy your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. Now I'll destroy Junk Warrior." Ricardo said. "That ends my turn."

Yusei life points 2300 speed counters 7 Ricardo life points 3500 speed counters 3: "It's my turn, so I'll start by playing my Summon Speeder card to bring Mono Synchron to the field in attack mode, and next I'll use Descending Lost Star to revive my Junk Warrior." Yusei said. "Now I'll summon Steam Synchron."

"So you're bringing your dragon to the party, unfortunately thanks to my Orichalcos Seal it won't be enough to save you." Ricardo said. "We'll see, I tune Steam Synchron with Turret Warrior in order to synchro summon my Stardust Dragon, and next I'll tune Mono Synchron with Junk Warrior."

"I'm well aware of Mono Synchron's ability, but what are you summoning with him?" Ricardo asked.

"I'm more than willing to show you, I synchro summon Formula Synchron." Yusei said confidently just as the other signers raced up to him.

"Yusei, is that what I think it is?" Sky asked nervously.

"Yeah, it's the other Stardust Dragon." Yusei said. "Though it won't be sticking around for much longer."

"Please, neither of your monsters are even close to powerful enough to defeat my Stardust Spark Dragon." Ricardo said confidently.

"We'll see Ricardo, I end my turn." Yusei said calmly.

Yusei life points 2300 speed counters 8 Ricardo life points 3500 speed counters 4: "It's my move, so now I'll end this duel. Stardust Spark Dragon attack Formula Synchron." Ricardo said.

"Not quite, I tune level two Formula Synchron with level eight Stardust Dragon." Yusei said while accelerating. "Accel Synchro."

"Accel what?" Ricardo asked as Yusei vanished only to reappear with a new dragon. "What is that thing?"

"Shooting Star Dragon, an accel synchro monster." Yusei said. "One that's powerful enough to defeat your Stardust Spark Dragon."

"We'll see, I end my turn without attacking, instead I'll set one card facedown." Ricardo said nervously.

Yusei life points 2300 speed counters 9 Ricardo life points 3500 speed counters 5: "It's my turn, so now I'll use Shooting Star Dragon's ability. I reveal the top five cards of my deck, and for every tuner monster I can attack one additional time." Yusei said. "The five cards are Debris Dragon, Junk Barrage, Nitro Synchron, Rapid Warrior, and Effect Veiler. Three tuners mean three attacks."

"I play Stardust Spark Dragon's ability, I can prevent the destruction of one card I control once per turn." Ricardo said quickly.

"Maybe, but it won't survive the second attack." Yusei said. "Now to put an end to this duel, Shooting Star Dragon attack Ricardo directly."

"Not yet, I play the Stardust Bomb trap card. This activates when you destroy Stardust Spark Dragon, it inflicts damage to both players equal to his attack points at the moment he was destroyed." Ricardo said. "This duel is a draw."

The moment Ricardo said that his dragon appeared on the field before exploding into a shower of sparks before fading to reveal Ricardo had vanished.

"A draw, well you'll beat him next time Yusei." Leo said confidently.

"I hope so Leo." Yusei said. Otherwise who knows what might happen, he thought.

(Yusei's duel with Ricardo ended in a draw, and now the group is attempting to bring the battle to their new enemies. Next chapter Yugi will encounter another servant of the Orichalcos. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. Warrior showdown part 1

"That trap could be a problem, especially with the Seal of Orichalcos giving his Stardust Spark Dragon 3000 attack points." Akiza said.

"Maybe, but it only activates when his dragon is destroyed." Jack said. "Which means it's possible to wipe out his life points before that."

"Maybe, but it won't be easy." Angel said.

"That's true, but there might be another way to take him down." Yusei said. "The same way I beat Halldor in the World Racing Grand Prix."

"That's a good point, it's our best option." Jack said.

"Oh yeah, what about the others?" Leo asked suddenly.

"You mean Yugi and Joey?" Sky asked. "Something tells me they're dealing with their own problems."

"I agree, right now we need to find out who we're up against and figure out a way to stop them." Yusei said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pharaoh, it's time to finish what we started earlier." said an old man in a cloak. "Your soul belongs to the Orichalcos after all."

"Hey, you're that old creep who challenged Yugi before." Joey said. "Leave this guy to me pal."

"You must be joking, you aren't even worth my time." the old man said.

"Hold on, let the kid have his fun. He'll just end up as another sacrifice to the Orichalcos." said a blonde figure.

"Of course, this won't take long at all." the old man said activating his duel disc. "My warriors will claim your soul."

"Keep dreaming pal, I'm not going down without a fight." Joey said.

"Be careful Joey, these duels are more dangerous than you know." Yugi said.

"I'm alright, this creep doesn't know who he's up against." Joey said with a grin.

"Let's duel." Joey and the old man said simultaneously.

Joey 4000 ? 4000: "I'll take the first turn, so now I'll set two cards facedown and then I'll summon my Rocket Warrior in attack mode." Joey said. "That ends my move."

"A pointless turn, I start by setting one card facedown and summoning my Command Knight in attack mode." the old man said calmly.

"What the, why would you play a weaker monster in attack mode?" Joey asked.

"My command Knight increases all of my warrior monsters attack points by 400, meaning he has 1600 points. More than enough to destroy your miserable Rocket Warrior."

"Big mistake, I play my trap card Skull Dice." Joey said. "Now your monster's attack points are lowered based on what I roll."

"You can't be serious." the old man said nervously.

"I sure am." Joey said before a red die appeared and landed on a four. "Awesome, your Command Knight's attack points are divided by four. Take him down Rocket Warrior."

"I underestimated you, but I won't make that mistake a second time." the old man said. "I set two more cards to end my turn."

"I underestimated you, what's your name?" the blonde figure asked.

"I'm Joey Wheeler, and I'm going to help Yugi take you guys down." Joey said.

"Is that so, well this duel isn't over yet." the figure said calmly.

"He's right Joey, be extremely careful." Yugi said.

"Yeah, I know." Joey said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're worried about that too aren't you Yusei?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, Ricardo's dragon had completely different abilities than my Stardust Dragon. There's no way of knowing what the others are capable of." Yusei said.

"That won't make a difference, no matter how powerful their monsters are we have our accel synchro." Crow said confidently.

"You mean the accel synchro you've never performed Crow?" Jack asked.

"So it hasn't worked yet, that doesn't mean it won't work." Crow said. "Besides, it's our best chance to take down these guys."

"Crow's right, the only question is what are they planning?" Yusei asked nervously.

"Who knows, but the important thing is that we stop them." Akiza said.

"Yeah, we'll take them down no problem." Leo said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey 4000 ? 2900: "It's my turn creep, so I'll start by summoning my Alligator's Sword in attack mode." Joey said. "Now I'll attack you directly with both of my monsters."

"That was your last mistake, I play my trap card Call of the Haunted. This revives my Command Knight in attack mode, and as you recall his ability grants him 400 extra attack points." the old man said.

"In that case I won't attack you." Joey said. "Instead I'll just set one card facedown."

"I'm not surprised." the old man said. "It's my move so first I'll activate my Pot of Greed magic card. This allows me to draw two cards."

"I know what Pot of Greed does old man." Joey said.

"Is that so, well then activate this card." the old man said. "The Seal of Orichalcos."

"That's not good." Joey said nervously.

"It's going to get much worse for you, I summon my Marauding Captain, and then using his effect I'll play Warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode." the old man said. "Now then, thanks to Command Knight and the Seal of Orichalcos all of my warrior type monsters gain 900 attack points."

"No way, you've got to be kidding." Joey said nervously.

"I don't joke about things like this, now Warrior Dai Grepher attack his Rocket Warrior."

"I activate a trap card, Magic Arm Shield." Joey said quickly. "This lets me pick the target of your monster's attack. So now instead of Rocket Warrior your Command Knight can take the hit instead."

"I activate my facedown card, Warrior's Honor. Now since I have more monsters on the field than you do my own attack is negated." the old man said. "You managed to buy yourself one more turn, I suggest you use it wisely."

I hate to admit it, but this guy has a point, with those three warriors of his all he needs is to draw Obelisk and I'm in trouble, Joey thought.

"Your soul will soon belong to the Seal of Orichalcos, and then the pharaoh will join you." the old man said. "On my next turn Obelisk the Tormentor will appear and wipe out the last of your life points."

(The old man from before has reappeared but Joey is challenging him instead of Yugi. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. Warrior showdown part 2

"It's my move." Joey said. I only hope I can come up with a way to beat him before he summons Obelisk, he thought nervously.

"Nothing you try can help you win, on my next turn Obelisk the Tormentor will be summoned and then this duel will be over." the old man said calmly.

"We'll see, I draw." Joey said. "Awesome, first since I have two monsters on the field I can summon my Apprentice Samurai tuner monster. Next I'll sacrifice all three of my monsters to play something stronger."

"What, you can't be serious." the old man said nervously. "You don't have an Egyptian God Card."

"You're right, I don't have an Egyptian God Card." Joey said with a grin. "What I do have is Gilford the Lightning, and since I sacrificed three monsters to play him instead of two, all of your monsters are destroyed."

"You can't be serious." the old man said before Gilford the Lighting shot three bolts of lighting out of his sword and destroyed his monsters.

"Now that your field is empty, I'll attack you directly with Gilford." Joey said. "This duel is nearly over, so I'll set one card and end my turn."

Joey 4000 ? 100: "You made the mistake of not defeating me last round, because now I play my trap card Unfaltering Soldiers, this card revives every warrior monster you destroyed last round, and now that my soldiers are back I can summon the creature that will destroy you."

"Oh man, this is bad." Joey said nervously.

"I sacrifice my three monsters in order to call on the powers of Obelisk the Tormentor." the old man said. "Now the power of the Orichalcos grants Obelisk 500 extra attack points, making him more than powerful enough to destroy your Gilford the Lightning."

"Oh man, now what am I supposed to do?" Joey asked nervously.

"There's only one thing that you can do, lose." the old man said. "I end my turn."

Joey 2300 ? 100: "It's my turn." Joey said. Ok, I know that Obelisk can be taken down, the only problem is I don't know how to do it, he thought nervously. Wait a second, it's a long shot but that might be my only chance.

"Have you given up yet?" the old man asked with a smirk. "There's nothing you can do to stop the power of Obelisk the Tormentor."

"Keep talking you creep, by the time my turn is over I'll take down that Egyptian God Card." Joey said. "I summon the Time Wizard in attack mode."

"Time Wizard, that monster is far too weak to defeat my Obelisk the Tormentor." the old man said.

"Maybe, but I didn't summon him to beat Obelisk. I activate Monster Reborn to bring Apprentice Samurai back from the graveyard, and now that he's back I'll tune him with Time Wizard in order to synchro summon Temporal Knight in attack mode." Joey said. "Now that he's out, I can send the top card of my deck to the graveyard. Then if the card happens to be a spell card Temporal Knight can attack a monster in your graveyard."

"You're betting the entire duel on the chance the top card of your deck is a spell, a foolish decision." the old man said.

"Maybe, we'll just have to see who lady luck smiles on." Joey said before drawing the top card of his deck. "Looks like you're out of luck, I drew my Scapegoat magic card which means now Temporal Knight can attack your Marauding Captain, end this duel."

"No, this can't be happening." the old man said nervously before throwing Obelisk to the blonde figure as the Seal of Orichalcos shrunk around him and a beam of green light shot into the sky.

"Hey, what are you doing that card belongs to Yugi." Joey said angrily.

"Is that so, well if he wants it back he'll have to beat me in a duel." the blonde figure said. "I'm looking forward to our match Pharaoh."

The moment he said that, the blonde figure got on a motorcycle and raced off.

"That creep, he has no idea who he's up against right Yugi?" Joey asked.

"I hope so Joey, because something tells me things are about to get a lot tougher." Yugi said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It seems that your servant was defeated Rafael, perhaps we underestimated the pharaoh and his allies." Dartz said calmly.

"The old man was a fool, I can assure you that I won't make the same mistake." Rafael said calmly.

"Don't steal all the fun, leave some for the rest of us." said a figure in the shadows.

"Valon, why am I not surprised?" Rafael asked calmly. "If you want a shot at taking down the pharaoh go ahead."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to leave you some of his friends." Valon said stepping out of the shadows. "I've been looking forward to this for a while."

"Patience Valon, you'll have your chance to face the pharaoh." Dartz said calmly.

"Of course master Dartz, whatever you say." Valon said bowing respectfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you planning Jack?" Yusei asked.

"If we're going to need accel synchro to take down these other dragons, then we should make sure we all can perform it." Jack said getting on his duel runner. "I summon Red Dragon Archfiend and my Dark Golem synchro tuner."

"Jack are you sure this is a good idea?" Yusei asked.

"I'm positive, nothing can possibly go wrong." Jack said. "I'll see you guys later."

With those words Jack raced off with his two monsters.

"There he goes again, you'd think he'd wait for the rest of us before racing off like that." Angel said. "Still, it does make some sense. The sooner we master accel synchro the better."

"Good point, still something tells me things are going to get worse soon." Yusei said. Be careful Jack, he thought.

"I wouldn't worry about Jack, in fact we should practice ourselves." Crow said with a grin. "I'm not going to let him get ahead of me."

(Joey managed to defeat his opponent in a duel, and Jack is preparing to practice the accel synchro. Next chapter Jack's new monster will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. The king's new dragon

"Alright, I just need to build up a bit more speed and…" Jack said while continuing to accelerate just before a second duel runner raced up next to him. "What the, who are you?"

"My name is Anthony, but I think what you'll really want to see is this." the man said before holding up a card. "I summon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend."

"That card, so you're one of them." Jack said. "You're challenging me to a duel?"

"Not yet, but you should know that this dragon is the most powerful in existence." Anthony said before racing away on his duel runner.

"If he thinks he can intimidate me he has another thing coming," Jack said "He won't know what hit him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seto, what do you think that dragon was?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I intend to find out." Kaiba said taking out the Fang of Critias. "Something tells me Yugi is involved somehow."

"You're probably right, should we try to find him?" Mokuba asked.

"Not yet, something tells me we're going to meet up with him soon." Kaiba said. "Instead we're going to Industrial Illusions to see the real Pegasus."

"Do you think he knows about that card?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm not sure, but if anyone does it's going to be him." Kaiba said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, if that creep thinks his dragon can take on my Red Dragon Archfiend he has another thing coming." Jack said. "Ok let's give this a try, I tune level eight Red Dragon Archfiend with level two Dark Golem, go accel synchro."

The moment Jack said that, his runner vanished in a pink light as Yusei, Crow, and Angel raced up.

"No way, you've got to be kidding me." Crow said in shock before Jack returned alongside a demonic red dragon with flames around its chest, claws, and horns.

"Say hello to my Archfiend Kaiser Dragon." Jack said with a smirk. "This dragon is more than a match for that pathetic imitation of my Red Dragon Archfiend."

"I'm impressed Jack, you managed to pull of an accel synchro easily." Yusei said.

"Maybe, but that's definitely more your style Yusei. Once we get home I'll stick with my Red Nova Dragon." Jack said as his monster disappeared. "So looks like you're next right Crow?"

"Yeah, I'll master this in no time." Crow said confidently.

"We'll see Crow." Jack said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Dartz, might I ask something of you?" Anthony asked respectfully.

"What is it that you desire?" Dartz asked calmly.

"If the others possess this new form of creature they may be capable of overpowering my Hot Red Dragon Archfiend. I simply wanted to know if it would be possible to use that card as well." Anthony said.

"No, I believe there is a more fitting card for you to use." Dartz said. "Check your deck, it will provide all of the answers you seek."

The moment Dartz said that, the top card of Anthony's deck started to glow green.

"This card, I understand master Dartz." Anthony said. "I won't disappoint you, his soul will soon be ours."

"I'm glad to hear that." Dartz said before Anthony left the room. "Still, if what Alister told me is true that means two of them have already started to interfere. If the third joins them things will become far more complicated."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh hey Sky." Leo said.

"Hey Leo." Sky said. "How are you and Luna?"

"I'm alright, and Luna went to the Spirit World to see if Regulus knows anything about that Seal of Orichalcos card." Leo said. "Where are the others?"

"Jack went to work on his accel synchro, and Yusei went with Crow and Angel to see how it was going." Sky said calmly.

"Oh yeah, you have two accel synchro monsters don't you Sky?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, Reshiram, Goddess of Light, and Celestial Creator." Sky said calmly before a beam of green light appeared in the distance. (1)

"Whoa, what is that?" Leo asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Sky said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not bad, you're quite the skilled duelist." Valon said to a figure in a motorcycle helmet. "Then again you owe your skill to the cards master Dartz gave you."

"Believe whatever you want, the only reason I'm even helping this Dartz freak is so I can get my revenge on those two punks who humiliated me." the figure said. "After that I'm out of this group."

"Somehow I doubt that, but as long as you keep providing souls to the Orichalcos that's all that matters I guess." Valon said.

"The Seal of Orichalcos, if he hadn't already gotten to him I'd personally use this against Pegasus." the figure said coldly. "Still two out of three will have to do."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Valon said. "I have some business of my own to attend to."

With those words Valon got on a motorcycle and raced off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna please tell me you misheard the name of that card." Torunka said fearfully.

"Why, what's wrong Torunka?" Luna asked nervously.

"If the Seal of Orichalcos is back then he truly is reawakening. We're all in far more danger than you know." Torunka said nervously. "That creature is awakening."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked. "Who's awakening?"

"An ancient and evil creature known as the Great Leviathan. If left unchecked he will destroy both the human world and Spirit World." Torunka said. "I only hope that you and the other signers can stop him before he fully returns."

"There is another option." said a voice from above them.

"Dark Magician Girl, what are you talking about?" Torunka asked in surprise. "Wait, you mean they have been awakened?"

"Two of them, hopefully the third will join the others soon. It may be the only hope our worlds have of stopping the Great Leviathan." Dark Magician Girl said thoughtfully.

"For all our sakes, I hope that with the help of the Crimson Dragon they'll be able to destroy the Great Leviathan this time." Torunka said nervously.

(Jack has acquired his own accel synchro monster, and Luna is learning of the threat of the Great Leviathan. Next chapter another duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (The duel between Joey and the old man had ended earlier, the beam of light Sky and Leo saw was from a different duel where someone lost their soul to the Seal of Orichalcos.)


	10. Harpie despair

"Huh, who's that?" Valon asked before stopping his Motorcycle. "Hey, what are you doing in the middle of the road?"

"You're the one who needs to watch where he's going." said a blonde woman. "Then again, there might be a way to settle this after all."

"Why not, it's been a while since I've dueled." Valon said. "Consider your challenge accepted miss…"

"Mai, Mai Valentine." Mai said activating her duel disc. "This won't take very long at all."

"Somehow I agree Mai." Valon said with a smirk. "This is the last duel you'll ever play."

"Duel." Mai and Valon said simultaneously.

Mai 4000 Valon 4000: "I'll go first, so I'll summon Harpie Lady in attack mode and play two cards facedown." Mai said. "That does it for now."

"In that case it's my move, and this duel is going to end even faster than I thought." Valon said calmly. "I activate the Seal of Orichalcos."

The moment Valon activated the card the green circle appeared around him and Mai.

"What the, I've never even heard of that card." Mai said.

"I'm not surprised, then again after this duel it won't matter anyway." Valon said. "I summon Psychic Armor Head in attack mode and play three cards facedown. That ends my turn."

"So your fancy Seal of Orichalcos gives your monsters an extra 500 points, that still won't come close to matching the power of my Harpie Lady, or this card. I summon Amazoness Swordswoman in attack mode, and now I'll attack your Psychic Armor Head." Mai said.

"Not quite, I play the trap Predicted Attack. Since my Psychic Armor Head is in play I can't be attacked this round. Better luck next time." Valon said with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll just end my turn with a facedown card." Mai said.

"In which case it's my turn, and it's about time you learn another effect of the Seal of Orichalcos. I play the magic card Armored Gravitation, now I can play four more monsters to join my Psychic Armor Head and complete my suit of armor, so I pick Burning Knuckle, Over Boost, Black Hole Shield, and Active Guard." Valon said before his five monsters attached to him like a suit of armor. "Sorry Mai, but this duel is as good as finished."

"What are you talking about, none of your monsters have more than 500 attack points." Mai said.

"Not quite, Burning Knuckle gains 200 points for every armor piece that I have, which means it gains 1000 right off the bad. Though that isn't what I meant, you're familiar with synchro monsters right?" Valon asked with a smirk.

"What are you talking about, you already have five monsters on the field." Mai said. "You can't summon a tuner."

"Wrong, the Seal of Orichalcos doubles the number of monsters I can play. So now I'll summon my tuner monster Chaos Booster, and with his effect I can treat my whole suit of armor as a level four monster when I synchro summon." Valon said. "So now Chaos Booster tune with my Armor to create the ultimate weapon."

Big deal, whatever he summons will be toast once Mirror Wall is done with it, Mai thought calmly.

"Say hello to my Chaos Orichalcos Armor." Valon said. "This fancy new armor of mine comes with a handful of special abilities, but I'll start things off by wiping out every spell and trap on your side of the field."

"What?" Mai asked nervously before Valon jumped towards her cards and destroyed them with his fist.

"Now then, I think I'll attack that Amazoness Swordswoman of yours." Valon said confidently.

"Fine, but we'll both take the battle damage." Mai said as her monster was destroyed.

"Not quite, I activate another of my Armor's abilities. I can negate any damage I take from one battle and redirect that damage to you, which means you take all 3600 points of damage." Valon said. "Now I think that's enough for this turn don't you Mai?"

"Keep talking, this duel isn't over yet." Mai said. I only hope I can come up with something to defeat this creep before my life points hit zero, she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who's awakened, what are you talking about?" Luna asked.

"Three powerful dragons that fought against the Great Leviathan long ago, if they have returned there may be a small chance that we can make it through this with our lives." Torunka said. "You need to tell the signers that they must find Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos before it's too late."

"Wait, Timaeus?" Luna asked. "Yugi has that card, so that means we just need to find the other two."

"That's good, the sooner the three dragons are reunited the better." Torunka said. "You need to let the others know about this, the fate of your world and the Spirit World hangs in the balance."

"Don't worry, I promise we'll make sure both worlds are safe." Luna said before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Dark Magician Girl, do you think we should have told her about the other thing you noticed?" Torunka asked.

"No, for now all we can do is wait and see what happens next." Dark Magician Girl said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai 400 Valon 4000: "It's my turn." Mai said. "Nice, this just might change things in this duel."

"What are you talking about, there's no way you can beat my Armor." Valon said confidently.

"Maybe, or maybe you underestimated me." Mai said. "I play the magic card Harpie's Loyal Pet, this gives my Harpie Lady the attack points of my Harpie's Pet Dragon until the end of this turn, next I'll summon my Cyber Harpie Lady. Now since my magic card gives all Harpie Lady monsters the 2000 attack point bonus, Cyber Harpie Lady has 3800 attack points. More than enough to wipe out your armor, Cyber Harpie Lady attack his Chaos Orichalcos Armor."

"That was your last mistake, I play the trap Armor Test Data. Now by paying half of my life points, my Armor gains 200 attack points for every armor piece in the graveyard, and with six that's a total of 1200 points, game over Mai." Valon said as he won the duel and a green beam of light shot into the sky.

(Mai was defeated and the Seal of Orichalcos took her soul, but Luna has learned of the three dragons that can stop the Great Leviathan. Next chapter Yugi will engage in a duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. The pharaoh's despair part 1

"Are you sure Luna?" Akiza asked. "These three dragons can stop the Great Leviathan?"

"Yeah, Torunka seemed certain about it." Luna said. "Plus we know that Yugi has Timaeus."

"Exactly, which means we just need to find the other two." Jack said. "In fact I have a feeling I know where to find one of them. Kaiba probably has it."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go find him." Leo said enthusiastically.

"Right." Jack said calmly. "The sooner we find these dragons the better."

"In that case let's get going." Angel said. "The sooner we find those dragons the better."

"What about Crow?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well pharaoh, I have to admit your friend impressed me." said a blonde figure. "Let's see if you're as good."

"Hold on, you haven't even told us your name you creep." Joey said.

"Fair enough, my name's Rafael." Rafael said. "Now that the introductions are out of the way let's get this duel started pharaoh."

The moment Rafael said that, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began glowing.

"Very well Rafael." Yami said calmly.

"Duel." Yami and Rafael said simultaneously.

Yami 4000 Rafael 4000: "I'll take the first turn, so I'll summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode and play two cards facedown." Yami said calmly. "That ends my turn."

"In that case I'll go." Rafael said. "So first I play one monster in defense mode, and then I set two cards facedown. That ends my turn."

"Very well, in that case I'll summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode, and then I'll attack your facedown monster with Beta." Yami said.

"You just attacked my Backup Gardna, and his 2200 defense points are more than a match for your monster's attack points." Rafael said calmly.

"In that case I'll end my turn." Yami said calmly.

Yami 3500 Rafael 4000: "It's my move pharaoh, so first I'll equip my Backup Gardna with my Rod of Silence – Kay'est." Rafael said. "Now that it's on my field I can summon Guardian Kay'est in defense mode."

"What's the point of that move?" Joey asked. "Your new monster can't beat either of Yugi's monsters."

"Normally you'd be right, but I'm holding two cards and one of them is my Gravity Axe – Grarl which I'll equip to my Backup Gardna, and now since he's the only card in my hand I can summon Guardian Grarl in attack mode and then I can use Backup Gardna's ability." Rafael said.

"What kind of special ability Rafael?" Yami asked nervously.

"Any card equipped to Backup Gardna can be moved to another monster on my field, so I equip Guardian Kay'est with my Rod of Silence – Kay'est and I equip Guardian Grarl with Gravity Axe – Grarl." Rafael said. "Now I attack Beta the Magnet Warrior with Guardian Grarl to end my turn."

Yami 2200 Rafael 4000: "It's my turn Rafael, so first I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Beta the Magnet Warrior." Yami said. "Next I'll summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior. Now I combine Alpha, Beta, and Gamma together in order to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior in attack mode."

"Your monster is powerful, but I play the trap card Guardian Barricade. This card protects my monsters from being destroyed this turn." Rafael said calmly.

"Perhaps, but I can still attack Guardian Grarl with Valkyrion the Magna Warrior." Yami said. "That ends my move."

Yami 2200 Rafael 3500: "It's my turn pharaoh, I activate the magic card Pot of Greed." Rafael said drawing two cards. "It's here, I play the magic card Guardian Force."

"Guardian Force, what does that do?" Yami asked nervously.

"This card allows me to force you to play a card from your hand." Rafael said. "So let's see what you're holding pharaoh."

"Very well Rafael, I'm holding Exchange and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts." Yami said.

"In that case everything is working out exactly as I thought, activate your Exchange magic card." Rafael said before Yami played his card. "Now then, we're both only holding one card so we need to trade them."

"I know." Yami said handing Rafael Gazelle. "Now then, what card were you holding?"

"I was holding a second magic card, the Seal of Orichalcos." Rafael said handing Yami the card. "Now its in your hands pharaoh. Let's see what happens next."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?" Yusei asked nervously.

"I don't know, but something tells me we need to find Yugi and fast." Jack said. "The only problem is, he's not a signer which means we have no way of knowing where to find him."

"I know, but there has to be someway to find him quickly." Leo said. "We need to work together so we can stop that Great Leviathan thing."

"Kuribon, what's going on?" Luna asked suddenly. "Wait really? Ok lead the way."

"What's going on Luna?" Yusei asked.

"Kuribon knows where Yugi is, but we need to get to him fast. Something bad is going to happen." Luna said nervously.

"You don't think he's dueling someone with that Seal of Orichalcos card do you?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but I have bad feeling we're going to find out soon." Sky said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seto, is everything alright?" Mokuba asked. "Whoa, why's your card glowing?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Kaiba said drawing the top card of his deck. "The Fang of Critias, why am I not surprised."

"What do you think we should do Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but we're going to find Yugi. Something tells me he's involved in this somehow." Kaiba said.

"Yeah, you're probably right Seto." Mokuba said.

"Besides, if we find Yugi there's a good chance we'll find Alister too." Kaiba said. "He got lucky last time, but I'll make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Right Seto, he won't know what hit him." Mokuba said. "Alister doesn't stand a chance against you."

"Exactly." Kaiba said calmly.

(Yami has engaged Rafael in a duel and the Seal of Orichalcos has been placed in his hand. Next chapter the signers will arrive at the duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. The pharaoh's despair part 2

"Why did you do this Rafael? What purpose is there in giving me the Seal of Orichalcos?" Yami asked.

"You'll just have to find out, I switch my monsters into defense mode and end my turn." Rafael said calmly.

"In that case it's my move, so now I'll activate my Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Yami said calmly. "Perfect, I activate Valkyrion's special ability, I can sacrifice him to revive the Alpha, Beta, and Gamma sleeping in my graveyard."

"What's the point of that move, it won't help you defeat my guardians." Rafael said calmly.

"That's where you're wrong, I sacrifice Alpha the Magnet Warrior and Gamma the Magnet Warrior in order to summon my Dark Magician." Yami said. "Next, I play the Eye of Timaeus and merge him with my Dark Magician in order to summon my Amulet Dragon."

The moment Yami said that, his creatures appeared with Dark Magician standing on top of Timaeus with arcane symbols written across the dragon's body.

"Timaeus, so you finally played your dragon. Not that it's going to change anything in this duel." Rafael said calmly.

"We'll see, for every magic card in the graveyard that I remove from the game Amulet Dragon gains 100 attack points, so I'll remove both of our Pot of Greed cards, my Monster Reborn, your Guardian Force, and my Exchange. With five magic cards removed Amulet Dragon's attack points increase to 3400, more than enough to destroy Guardian Grarl." Yami said.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life pharaoh." Rafael said angrily.

"We'll see about that Rafael, I end my turn." Yami said as the signers, Sky, and Angel arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on Joey?" Yusei asked. "Who's Yugi dueling?"

"He's dueling this creep Rafael, but for some reason the jerk gave Yugi his Seal of Orichalcos card." Joey said.

"Wait, so Yugi's holding the Seal of Orichalcos?" Jack asked. "That's perfect, all he needs to do is send it to the graveyard and he has this duel in the bag."

"Assuming it's that simple, there has to be a reason Rafael gave his most powerful card to Yugi." Sky said. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah, you and me both." Joey said. "I only hope Yugi can find a way to beat this creep before whatever he's planning works."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn Pharoah, so I'll activate Guardian's Treasure. This let's me draw six cards from my deck, and then I'll play Revived Guardian to bring both Gravity Axe – Grarl and Guardian Grarl back to my field." Rafael said. "You won't be sending anymore of my monsters to the graveyard. I play my Orichalcos Curse Blade on your Amulet Dragon."

The moment Rafael said that, a green sword pierced Timaeus in the chest causing him to collapse to the ground.

"What have you done Rafael?" Yami asked nervously.

"My sword seals away all of your dragons powers." Rafael said. "Of course there is a way around it."

"What is it Rafael, how do I unseal Timaeus?" Yami asked.

"You're holding the answer in your hands pharaoh, I end my turn with one facedown card." Rafael said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way, you can't be serious." Jack said. "The only way he can stop Rafael's sword is to play the Seal of Orichalcos?"

"That's what it sounds like, but there's no way he would do something like that is there?" Leo asked nervously.

"I hope not, but right now I don't see any other option." Yusei said. "All we can do is hope that we can win the duel."

"There has to be another option." Crow said. "Maybe he can destroy Orichalcos Curse Blade with a different card."

"I hope so." Jack said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move Rafael, and there's more than one way to get around your magic card, I sacrifice Beta the Magnet Warrior in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl." Yami said. "Now Dark Magician Girl attacks Guardian Grarl."

"Not this time, I play Guardian Defense. This negates your attack." Rafael said.

Now what, his Guardian Grarl is more powerful than my Amulet Dragon, there has to be something I can do, Yami thought nervously.

"We both know there's only one way you can save your precious Amulet Dragon." Rafael said. "You're holding the answer in your hands pharaoh."

Is that really the only option, but if I were to lose this duel the consequences would be far too great, Yami thought. "There must be another option."

"There isn't, the only way to destroy my Orichalcos Curse Blade is to use that card." Rafael said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's he doing, why would that idiot hand Yugi the card that frees his dragon?" asked a hooded figure.

"Watch your tongue, as much as I hate to admit it Rafael is a much better duelist than either of us." Alister said. "If he gave the pharaoh the Seal of Orichalcos it must be because he's planning on using that monster to end this duel."

"You can say that again, it's almost disappointing that we won't get a chance to duel the famous pharaoh ourselves." Valon said with a smirk.

"Perhaps you will, there's more to him than meets the eye." Dartz said calmly. "Of course you are correct Alister, this duel will end soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way, there has to be another option." Jack said angrily.

"It doesn't look like there is one, all we can do is hope that Yugi can win the duel." Yusei said.

"Of course he's going to win, he's the best duelist ever." Leo said enthusiastically.

"I have a really bad feeling about this, we should be extremely cautious." Angel said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't have any other choice; if I don't use that card I'll have no hope of winning this duel, Yami thought.

"We both know what's going to happen next pharaoh." Rafael said calmly.

"Very well Rafael, if this is the only way to win this duel, then I'll activate the Seal of Orichalcos." Yami said placing the card in his duel disc.

(Yami has played the Seal of Orichalcos against Rafael. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. The lost soul

"No way, why would he do that?" Leo asked nervously as the green circle appeared around Yami and Rafael.

"I don't know, but now all we can do is hope that Yugi can take this guy down." Jack said. "Otherwise we can kiss the entire world goodbye."

Wait a second, what's going on? Sky thought when Amulet Dragon started glowing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What on earth?" Yami asked as Timaeus vanished and the Dark Magician landed on the ground. "What did you do Rafael?"

"Me, I didn't do anything pharaoh. You're the one who betrayed Timaeus by activating the Seal of Orichalcos." Rafael said. "So still think you can beat me without your dragon?"

"I may not have Timaeus anymore, but that won't change anything. Soon enough you'll lose Rafael." Yami said with a smirk.

"In that case it's my move, I'll start with the magic card Guardian Exchange." Rafael said calmly. "This card let's me shuffle Backup Gardna into my deck and then I can draw two cards."

"Draw whatever you want, it won't change the outcome of this duel." Yami said coldly.

"We'll see." Rafael said. "It looks like this duel will be over even sooner than I thought. I summon my most powerful guardian, Guardian Eatos."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is really bad." Akiza said nervously. "If he's holding that card Yugi's going to lose."

"No way, Yugi's Dark Magician is strong enough to defeat that thing." Joey said.

"No, the duel's over and Yugi's lost." Angel said. "There's only one card Rafael could be holding right now."

"What do you mean, what card?" Joey asked nervously.

"Eatos' blade." Sky said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll admit Eatos is powerful, but the Seal of Orichalcos means it can't destroy any of my monsters." Yami said coldly.

"Wrong pharaoh, I equip Guardian Eatos with my Celestial Sword – Eatos. This gives Eatos 500 extra attack points." Rafael said. "However, by using her special ability Eatos destroys the Celestial Sword to banish your three Magnet Warriors and gain 1500 attack points."

"4000 attack points?" Yami asked in shock.

"Not quite, when Celestial Sword – Eatos is sent to the graveyard Eatos gains 500 points for every banished monster, giving her a total of 5500. Now Guardian Eatos destroy the Dark Magician." Rafael said as Yami's life points dropped to zero. "Now your soul belongs to the Orichalcos."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, Luna do you see that?" Sky asked.

"I think so, but what is it?" Luna asked in confusion.

"What is it you two?" Jack asked.

"There are two Yugi's, something strange is happening inside the seal." Sky said. "Hopefully it's a good thing."

"Well as good as things can be with the Seal of Orichalcos." Yusei said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked in shock.

"You may have lost the duel pharaoh, but the seal only needs to take one of our souls." Yugi said. "That's why I'm going to sacrifice my soul for you."

"No, Yugi wait." Yami said just before Yugi's soul disappeared and he collapsed to the ground.

"No way, Yugi." Joey said before running up to Yami.

"It's too late for him, his soul belongs to the Orichalcos now." Rafael said before Yami started getting to his feet. "What in the world?"

"No way, Yugi you're alright." Joey said. "Hold on, what's wrong pal?"

"Yugi, he's gone." Yami said painfully.

"I can't say I know how your soul escaped the Seal of Orichalcos, but if you want this one back you'll have to beat me in a duel." Rafael said calmly before getting on his motorcycle and riding away.

"This is bad, if Yugi couldn't take that guy down what hope do we possibly have?" Leo asked nervously.

"We'll have to take him down Leo, we do have one advantage though." Jack said. "He didn't summon any synchro monsters."

"Yeah, but who knows what kind of synchro monster he might have. We need to be prepared for anything." Crow said. "Anyway right now we need to…"

The moment Crow started to say that a helicopter appeared in the sky above them.

"Great, what's he doing here?" Joey asked as the helicopter landed.

"Why am I not surprised you're here?" Kaiba asked getting out of the helicopter.

"We don't have time for you to duel Yugi Kaiba." Joey said. "Besides, you're too late to get your precious title back."

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked.

"Yugi lost to a man named Rafael, that's what he's talking about." Akiza said. "He's a servant of the Orichalcos."

"You have to be joking, Yugi let some amateur beat him?" Kaiba asked in disbelief.

"Wait a second Seto, didn't Alister use a card called the Seal of Orichalcos?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah he did, but that card is just a cheap trick." Kaiba said. "If this Rafael used it Yugi should have beaten him easily."

"We can talk about everything later, right now we need to regroup and come up with a plan." Yusei said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he took down Yugi, big deal your magic Seal of Orichalcos card didn't work on him." said a man in the shadows.

"That isn't entirely true, the Orichalcos did indeed capture a soul." Dartz said before a green glow lit up one of the stones surrounding the room as Yugi appeared on it.

"Wait, how the heck does that work?" the man said. "We just saw him get up and now his soul shows up here, just what kind of freak are we dealing with?"

"I have my suspicions, though for now we have more pressing matters to attend to." Dartz said. "Two of them have already appeared and if my suspicions are correct the third will soon join them."

"You mean those fancy dragons, big deal they won't help anyone beat me." the man said.

"We'll see, I trust you can gather more souls for the Orichalcos?" Dartz asked calmly.

"Obviously, and I already know the perfect guy in mind." the man said. "Joey Wheeler, your soul is mine."

(Rafael defeated Yami, and the Orichalcos captured Yugi's soul. Next chapter Jack and Joey will engage in duels. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	14. The third dragon part 1

"Hey, you guys hear that?" Joey asked nervously.

"Yeah, it sounds like trouble." Yusei said just before a motorcycle raced up to them.

"Great, another one of those Orichalcos creeps." Crow said in annoyance.

"Looks like I'm in luck, not only is Joey Wheeler here but so is the brat who beat me in Battle City." said a cloaked figure.

"That voice, no way." Joey said in disbelief. "Keith?"

"I'm touched you remember me." Keith said sarcastically. "Though now that the reunion is over with your soul is as good as mine."

"Keep dreaming Keith, you guys go on ahead." Joey said. "I'll take care of this and catch up in no time."

"Are you sure about this Joey?" Leo asked. "Who knows what kind of cards those Orichalcos creeps gave him."

"Don't worry, I can take care of this." Joey said. "Well Keith, ready whenever you are."

"You're going to regret that Joey." Keith said activating his duel disc.

"Let's duel." Joey and Keith said simultaneously.

Joey 4000 Keith 4000: "I'll take the first turn Keith so I'll set two cards facedown and play a monster in defense mode." Joey said calmly. "That ends my move."

"Big mistake, it's my move so I'll start by activating my Machine Creation Unit. With this in play I can summon one machine monster from my hand each turn, so I'll play Pendulum Machine in attack mode, now attack." Keith said coldly.

"Sorry Keith, but my Little-Winguard has more than enough defense points to block your attack." Joey said.

"For now, I end my turn." Keith said angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure letting him duel on his own is a good idea?" Angel asked. "Joey's a good duelist but there's no way of knowing how powerful the Seal of Orichalcos will make Keith's deck."

"Bandit Keith is far from the only thing you need to worry about." said a voice before Anthony raced up on his duel runner. "So Jack, still afraid to challenge a real duelist?"

"Afraid of you, don't make me laugh. Once I get my duel runner I'll personally wipe you out." Jack said.

"Well then lead the way, I've been looking forward to wiping you out for some time now." Anthony said with a smirk.

"Jack, be careful. We both know his dragon is as strong as yours." Yusei said.

"We'll see about that." Jack said calmly. "He has no idea what he's in for."

"I hope you're right Jack." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey 4000 Keith 3950: "My move Keith, so first I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode. Now I'll attack your Pendulum Machine." Joey said.

"You're going to regret that, I'll wipe you out soon enough." Keith said.

"We'll see, I set one card and end my turn." Joey said.

Joey 4000 Keith 3900: "Alright, it's about time I show you just how outclassed you are, I activate the Seal of Orichalcos." Keith said. "Then I'll activate my Machine Creation Unit's effect to bring out Launcher Spider."

"That's not good." Joey said nervously.

"It's worse than you think, thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos my Launcher Spider gains 500 points, now blast his Gearfried away." Keith said. "I end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you ready to lose your soul Jack Atlas?" Anthony asked calmly.

"I don't plan on losing anything." Jack said. "Now then are you ready to duel or are we going to sit around talking all day?"

"If you're in such a hurry to lose I'll oblige." Anthony said. "I activate the Speed World Two field spell."

"Let's duel." Jack and Anthony said simultaneously.

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 0 Anthony life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll take the first move, so I'll summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode." Jack said. "Then I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 1 Anthony life points 4000 speed counters 1: "In that case I'll go, and I'll start things off by summoning my Masked Dragon in defense mode, and then I'll play one card facedown to end my move." Anthony said calmly. "I hope you're as good as I was told because if not I'll be disappointed."

"Trust me, you'll be anything but disappointed by the time I'm done with you." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack can handle himself right Yusei?" Leo asked nervously.

"I don't know Leo, their dragon's are as powerful as ours. Which means if he has that Orichalcos Seal card his dragon will be more powerful." Yusei said.

"Yeah, but Jack managed to get an accel synchro monster which should be enough to take this guy down." Crow said thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but something tells me it isn't going to be that easy." Yusei said.

"I agree, you managed to surprise Ricardo with Shooting Star Dragon but something tells me this duel won't be so simple." Sky said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So those two are making their move are they? Let's see if that guy has any real skill or if he's just all talk." Valon said with a smirk.

"Please, we both know that the only reason we're letting him duel is because none of us want to hear him talk about being the former champion anymore." Alister said. "Still, even if he loses this duel his soul will still be captured by the Orichalcos."

"Precisely Alister, of course I trust you have a plan to defeat Seto Kaiba in your rematch?" Dartz asked calmly.

"Of course, he might have gotten lucky in our last duel but I guarantee it won't happen again." Alister said.

"That's good, your brother will be avenged and the Orichalcos will claim the soul of one of the three chosen ones." Dartz said calmly.

"Maybe, but there's still one more dragon we need to worry about." Rafael said. "Plus whatever tricks the others have. Shooting Star Dragon won't be easy to take down."

"I agree, however at this point all we can do is wait and see what happens." Dartz said. "Though soon the Great Leviathan will return to finish what he started so long ago."

(Joey is dueling Bandit Keith, and Jack is dueling Anthony. Next chapter the duels will continue and Jack will reveal the abilities of his Dark Golem. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	15. The third dragon part 2

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 2 Anthony life points 4000 speed counters 2: "It's my move, so now I'll summon Dark Bug in attack mode, and then I'll activate the Summon Speeder card." Jack said. "This lets me bring out my Red Nova tuner monster."

"What are you planning Jack Atlas?" Anthony asked curiously.

"I tune level one Red Nova with level one Dark Bug." Jack said. "Say hello to my Dark Golem."

"That monster is useless, it only has 200 attack points." Anthony said with a smirk.

"Normally you'd be right, but Dark Golem has a few tricks in store for you, and the first one is that when he's summoned I can destroy a spell or trap card on your field." Jack said. "Next I'll have Mad Archfiend attack your Masked Dragon."

"Big mistake, because when Masked Dragon is destroyed I can summon my Armed Dragon LV3 in it's place." Anthony said confidently.

"Maybe, but when Mad Archfiend attacks a defense position monster you take the difference as damage. Now I'll set one more card to end my turn." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey 3100 Keith 3900: "It's my move Keith, so first I'll summon the Flame Spirit tuner monster, and next I activate his special ability." Joey said. "By sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard I can increase or decrease his level by one, so I'll increase it."

"Any amateur can synchro summon, it won't make a difference with my Seal of Orichalcos in play." Keith said coldly.

"Is that a fact Keith, well we'll just have to wait and see. I tune Flame Spirit with Little Winguard in order to summon my Inferno Samurai." Joey said confidently. "Now I'll just end my turn right now to activate his special ability and destroy every other monster on the field."

"That was your last mistake Wheeler, now I'm mad." Keith said angrily. "It's my turn, so I'll use my Machine Creation Unit to summon Machine King in attack mode, and then I'll activate the second effect of my magic card."

"Second effect, I have a bad feeling about this." Joey said nervously.

"You should, by sending my Machine Creation Unit to the graveyard I can summon one Machine type monster from my deck, and I'll summon Barrel Dragon." Keith said. "You're out of options Wheeler, this duel is over Barrel Dragon attack his Inferno Samurai."

"I play my trap card Kunai with Chain, not only does this switch your Barrel Dragon into defense mode, but it also gives Inferno Samurai an extra 500 attack points." Joey said confidently.

"Keep dreaming, even with that little boost your Inferno Samurai doesn't stand a chance against my Machine King, attack." Keith said.

"You fell into the same trap as our last duel Keith." Joey said before Machine King disappeared. "Just like Metalzoa your Machine King is going straight to the graveyard."

"That's it, I was going to save this card for later but I think it's about time I wipe you out once and for all." Keith said angrily.

"Keep dreaming Keith, we both know this duel is as good as over." Joey said with a grin.

"We'll see, I end my turn by activating the Orichalcos Energy Core magic card." Keith said before a glowing green crystal appeared on his chest. "Now that this is in play, you're as good as dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 3 Anthony life points 3300 speed counters 3: "Not bad, of course now that it's my turn my Armed Dragon levels up." Anthony said confidently. "So now I summon Armed Dragon LV5 in attack mode."

"I activate the Fiendish Chain trap, now your Armed Dragon won't be doing anything in this duel." Jack said with a smirk.

"Are you sure Jack, well I have to disagree, I summon the tuner monster Delta Flyer." Anthony said with a smirk. "Now I'll tune level three Delta Flyer with my Armed Dragon LV5, I synchro summon my Hot Red Dragon Archfiend."

"Your dragon is just a pathetic copy of the real Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said. "I'll destroy it and wipe out your life points in one move."

"We'll see, I play my dragon's special ability." Anthony said. "Now since every other monster is in attack mode they're all going to be destroyed."

"Not quite, Dark Golem can't be destroyed by monsters." Jack said quickly.

"Fine, in that case I'll just attack your Dark Golem with Hot Red Dragon Archfiend to end my turn." Anthony said. "I hope saving that pathetic creature was worth it Jack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That field, Anthony's underestimating his opponent." Ricardo said calmly. "It's a good thing he hasn't played the Seal yet."

"What are you talking about?" Valon asked in confusion.

"This is just like what happened in my duel, he's planning one of those accel synchro summons." Ricardo said. "Master Dartz, how are we going to defeat them?"

"Calm yourself Ricardo, I already have something in mind. These new monsters they have won't be an issue for much longer." Dartz said calmly.

"Of course." Ricardo said respectfully.

"What about Keith, he's already resorting to that card." Rafael said calmly.

"I'm well aware, win or lose he will be providing another soul to the Orichalcos." Dartz said. "Of course if my suspicions are correct he has no chance of winning this duel."

"Suspicions, if you don't mind me asking what suspicions?" Valon asked curiously.

"Two of the dragons have awoken from their slumber, and I'm fairly certain the third will join them soon." Dartz said. "Of course the new creature that the Orichalcos provided me will soon bring an end to this battle."

"Yes Master Dartz." Ricardo, Rafael, Valon, and Alister said simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, what does that thing do?" Joey asked nervously.

"This special card is going to guarantee your soul is captured by the Seal of Orichalcos, and I already have the perfect monster to wipe out the last of your live points." Keith said with a smirk. "You're finished already Wheeler."

(Jack has summoned his synchro tuner against Anthony, and Keith has revealed a powerful magic card. Next chapter the duels will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. The third dragon part 3

Jack life points 1200 speed counters 4 Anthony life points 3300 speed counters 4: "You made two mistakes on your last turn. The first is that you attacked Dark Golem, and the second is you forgot my facedown card." Jack said with a smirk. "I activate Powerful Rebirth to bring back Mad Archfiend, and then thanks to this card he gets an extra 100 attack points and his level increases by one."

"So you're finally bringing him out, not that I'm surprised." Anthony said calmly. "My dragon is far superior to yours."

"Oh is that a fact, well my Flare Resonator might object to that statement." Jack said. "Now level three Flare Resonator tune with level five Mad Archfiend in order to synchro summon my Red Dragon Archfiend."

"What's going on, our dragons should have the same attack power." Anthony said in shock.

"Normally you'd be right, but since I used Flare Resonator to summon Red Dragon Archfiend things are a little different. You see Flare Resonator gives my dragon an extra 300 attack points, but instead of attacking I'll do something a little faster." Jack said while accelerating. "Level two Dark Golem tunes with level eight Red Dragon Archfiend in order to synchro summon, Archfiend Kaiser Dragon."

"What was the point of that move, your new dragon isn't any stronger than your Red Dragon Archfiend." Anthony said nervously.

"Wrong, there was a reason I left Dark Golem in attack mode. All the damage I took last round is taken away from your dragon's attack points, so now your Hot Red Dragon Archfiend loses 2800 attack points." Jack said. "Now Archfiend Kaiser Dragon attack."

"This duel isn't over yet, I'm far from beaten." Anthony said angrily.

"Face it, you don't have any chance of beating me so just give up and be glad you were smart enough not to use that Seal of Orichalcos card." Jack said. "I end my turn with one facedown card."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey 3100 Keith 3175: "Ok Keith, it's my draw." Joey said before a bolt of green electricity zapped him. "Hey, what was that?"

"My Orichalcos Energy Core inflicts 200 points of damage for every machine type monster on my field, and on top of that on every one of my turns my machine monsters gain an extra 500 attack points." Keith said. Of course if he manages to destroy it I'll take damage equal to the total attack points of every machine on my side of the field, not that he'll be finding out about that effect, he thought.

"Fine Keith, that won't change anything in this duel." Joey said. "I start things off with the magic card Salamandra, this gives my Inferno Samurai an extra 700 attack points, meaning he's more than a match for your Barrel Dragon. Now I'll attack."

"Big mistake, my Barrel Dragon isn't going anywhere." Keith said. "I activate another effect of my Orichalcos Energy Core, since I have the Seal of Orichalcos in play, none of my monsters can be destroyed in battle."

"Wait, you're serious?" Joey said nervously.

"Dead serious, so are you ready to give up Wheeler?" Keith asked coldly.

"Joey Wheeler doesn't quit, I set one card and end my turn." Joey said.

Joey 2900 Keith 3175: "It's my move, so I'll start by switching Barrel Dragon into attack mode, and his 3600 attack points are more than enough to take out all of your life points." Keith said. "Of course just in case you can block one of my attacks I'll summon my Robotic Knight. Now Barrel Dragon wipe out his Inferno Samurai."

"Sorry Keith, but I play the trap card Magic Arm Shield." Joey said quickly. "This card forces your Barrel Dragon to attack your Robotic Knight."

"I end my turn." Keith said angrily.

Joey 2900 Keith 1175: "It's my move." Joey said before freezing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, where am I?" Joey asked before turning to see a giant frozen dragon. "What is that thing?"

" _You are the third chosen duelist, the one chosen to awaken the final legendary dragon." said a voice form around him._

"Legendary dragon, wait that looks a little like Timeaus. Alright big fellow, let's get that sword out of you." Joey said before pulling the sword out of the dragon. "So now what?"

Suddenly a flash of light enveloped Joey and the dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong, have you finally given up?" Keith asked with a smirk.

"No way Keith." Joey said drawing his card. What the, this is that dragon.

"Quit stalling or I'll take it as a surrender." Keith said impatiently.

"Alright Keith, I have a move for you." Joey said. "I summon my Axe Raider and then I play this card, the Claw of Hermos."

"What the, what kind of card is that?" Keith asked nervously.

"It's my new buddy, and he's going to fuse with Axe Raider to create the Hermos Battleax." Joey said. "Now I can equip this Battleax to a monster, and then by cutting it's attack points in half it can attack you directly."

"Wait, you don't mean that do you?" Keith asked nervously

"I sure do, Inferno Samurai attack Keith directly and end this duel." Joey said as he won the duel.

"No way, I can't have lost to you again." Keith yelled as the seal absorbed his soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack life points 1200 speed counters 5 Anthony life points 200 speed counters 5: "It's my move Jack, so I'll summon another Masked Dragon, and then I'll activate the Dragon Seal magic card. This gives my Masked Dragon the attack points of a dragon in the graveyard, so I'll choose your Red Dragon Archfiend." Anthony said. "Now attack his Archfiend Kaiser Dragon."

"You lose, I play the Prideful Roar trap card." Jack said. "Now by paying 1100 life points my Archfiend Kaiser Dragon gains 1400 attack points, in other words just enough to end this duel."

"Fine, you got lucky this time Jack Atlas. Next time you won't be so lucky." Anthony said before racing off on his duel runner.

(Joey and Jack managed to win their respective duels, and Joey has acquired the third and final dragon. Next chapter Dartz will reveal himself to the signers, Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	17. The enemy's identity

"Nice one Jack, still why didn't he play the Seal?" Leo asked.

"He wasn't willing to take any risks, after Yusei won his duel they must be nervous that other accel synchro monsters could exist." Sky said thoughtfully. "I have a feeling things are going to be a lot more difficult now."

"I agree, which means it might be a good idea for us to learn how to perform those accel synchros ourselves." Yami said. "Would that be possible?"

"If you want to waste time learning how to summon a new monster then go ahead." Kaiba said. "I already have something in mind."

"Oh really, and what would that be rich boy?" Joey asked walking up to them.

"So you managed to win, did you rely on your Time Wizard again?" Kaiba asked with a smirk.

"Actually, I had a little help from a new friend of mine." Joey said taking a card out of his pocket. "Say hello to the Claw of Hermos."

The moment Joey took out his card; Yami and Kaiba's decks began to glow.

"What's going on now?" Kaiba asked before drawing the Fang of Critias.

"It must have to do with our three dragons." Yami said taking the Eye of Timeaus out of his deck.

"You would be correct pharaoh, those three dragons are rather impressive wouldn't you agree?" asked a voice from above them.

"You guys heard that didn't you?" Luna asked nervously. "Who was it?"

"My apologies, you should be allowed to put a face to your enemy." the voice said before the Seal of Orichalcos appeared above them before a green haired man appeared with one yellow and one green eye. "My name is Dartz, and before I forget I must thank you for demonstrating such an impressive dueling technique."

"Dartz huh, let me guess you want to rule the world is that it?" Kaiba asked. "You have no idea who you're messing with."

"Is that so Seto Kaiba, I beg to differ after all your company is going to be instrumental to my plans." Dartz said calmly. "Though I suppose it's only fair that I inform you all that the Great Leviathan will soon return, all it requires is the souls of three specific duelists."

"You mean us don't you?" Yami asked. "We won't allow you to revive the Great Leviathan Dartz."

"An interesting idea pharaoh, however you've already been defeated once." Dartz said calmly.

"I'm well aware of that, however I don't plan on losing Dartz." Yami said.

"We'll see, I'm looking forward to seeing your souls join those already captured by the Orichalcos." Dartz said calmly before disappearing.

"Now what, we know who we need to beat but we don't have any idea where he is." Joey said in annoyance.

"We don't know where he is now, but he did tell us where he's going to be." Angel said. "He's planning on taking over your company isn't he Kaiba?"

"Correction, he's going to try and take over my company. I'll personally make sure he fails just like everyone else." Kaiba said confidently.

"You can't underestimate him, Kaiba." Yami said. "Dartz and his servants are far more dangerous than you realize Kaiba."

"Is that so, if Alister was any indication defeating them will be simple." Kaiba said just as a helicopter landed nearby. "If you losers want to sit around and wait for some kind of Ancient Egyptian nonsense you can leave me out of it."

With those words Kaiba walked off and got on the helicopter.

"Typical rich boy, still he has a point. I don't know what this Dartz creep is planning on doing with Kaibacorp, but if those dragons he took from you guys are able to get stronger too we might have a problem." Joey said.

"Joey's right, they've learned about accel synchro which means we need to consider the possibility they'll find a way to match it." Jack said. "Then again, we still have one card they won't be able to beat."

"I hope you're right Jack." Yusei said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure telling them about our plans in advance is the best idea master Dartz?" Rafael asked.

"I understand your concern Rafael, however if the Great Leviathan is to return it requires three specific souls." Dartz said.

"Don't forget master Dartz, the others have powerful souls as well." Anthony said calmly. "Their dragon is quite powerful, and so adding its power to the Great Leviathan will certainly be a great benefit to us."

"You keep mentioning that these dragons are so great but I'm not impressed." Valon said calmly. "My armor will slay all of them without any trouble at all."

"You shouldn't underestimate them Valon, after all you haven't dueled any of them yet." Alister said.

"You have a point." said a figure in the shadows. "Master Dartz, please allow me a chance to obtain her soul for the Orichalcos."

"Of course." Dartz said calmly.

"She has no idea what she'll be up against." the figure said before disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well ignoring Kaiba, what are we going to do about Dartz?" Joey asked.

"That should be obvious, we're going to find this guy and take him down." Jack said confidently. "His lackeys are hardly a threat and as long as we have our accel synchro monsters we won't have to worry about a thing."

"Yeah, with your accel synchro monsters and our dragons these guys won't know what hit them." Joey said confidently.

"I hope you're right Joey." Yami said. "For all of our sakes."

"Kuribon, what's going on?" Luna asked suddenly. "Wait, are you sure?"

"What's going on Luna?" Crow asked.

"Something really bad is happening in the Spirit World." Luna said.

"Wait, do you think Dartz is responsible somehow?" Leo asked nervously.

"I don't know, but the spirits are really scared." Luna said.

"Then what are you waiting for, get going and make sure the duel spirits are safe. We'll take care of things on this end." Jack said.

"Ok, but be careful." Luna said before disappearing in a flash of light.

(The signers, Yami, Kaiba, and Joey have learned the identity of their enemy, but now a threat has appeared in the Spirit World. Next chapter Luna will engage in a duel, and Yami and Joey will begin attempting to learn how to accel synchro. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	18. Millenium Synchro part 1

"Well I have to admit you're not very impressive kid, then again who knows with these accel synchro monsters your friends have been summoning I might actually have to try in this duel." said a blonde woman.

"Why are you attacking the Spirit World?" Luna asked. "They didn't do anything to you."

"I'll tell you what, since I'm in a good mood and don't plan on using the Seal of Orichalcos quite yet I'll make you a duel. If you manage to defeat me in our duel I'll tell you everything, of course there's no way you can beat me so it won't matter anyway." the woman said before activating her duel disc. "Now then, my name is Diana so shall we get started?"

"Let's duel." Luna and Diana said simultaneously.

Luna 4000 Diana 4000: "I'll take the first move, so I'll set two cards facedown and play a monster in defense mode." Luna said quickly. "That ends my turn."

"Which means it's time for my monsters to begin their rampage." Diana said calmly. "I summon my Thoroughbred Elf in attack mode and then I'll activate Graceful Charity. Now I attack your monster."

"When you attack Marshmallon it isn't destroyed, and you take 1000 points of damage." Luna said.

"Normally that's what would happen, but I have my Elven Blade spell card. Now I can send one Elf monster in my hand to the graveyard to negate the effects of your Marshmallon." Diana said. "Now since the monster I discarded was Learning Elf I can draw one new card. Now I'll set my new card and end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you serious, I mean you don't even know how to ride a duel runner." Crow said in shock.

"That won't be a problem, it can't be that hard and if it's the only way to summon those accel synchro monsters we'll need to pick it up quick." Joey said confidently.

"Trust me, it isn't as easy as it looks." Jack said before Yami got on Yusei's duel runner.

"In that case we should get started as quickly as possible." Yami said calmly.

"He's right, Sky do you mind helping him out?" Yusei asked.

"No problem." Sky said getting on her duel runner. "Let's go."

"Right." Yami said before racing out after Sky.

"Hold on, shouldn't they at least turbo duel once before trying to accel synchro?" Crow asked.

"Don't worry about Yugi, he can pick up new ways to duel no problem. I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled off an accel synchro by the end of the day." Joey said confidently.

"We'll see Joey, trust me when I say it's a lot tougher than it looks." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, this should work." Sky said calmly. "So are you sure about this?"

"Yes, it's our best chance to take down Dartz and return the souls of everyone he's captured." Yami said calmly.

"Alright, then the first thing you need is a synchro monster and a synchro tuner." Sky said calmly. "In my case, Celestial Dragon-Quasar, and Zero Synchron."

The moment Sky said that, she summoned her two monsters.

"I already possess three synchro monsters." Yami said. "My Shadow Sorcerer, my Moon Sorceress, and Kaiba's Blue Eyes Maiden. However none of them are tuner monsters."

"In that case finding a synchro tuner is the first step, and I just might know the perfect one." Sky said with a grin. "Try tuning Illusion Magician with Kuriboh."

"Kuriboh, I guess it's worth a try." Yami said. "I summon Kuriboh, and Illusion Magician. Now level two Illusion Magician tunes with level one Kuriboh."

"So far so good." Sky said thoughtfully.

"I synchro summon, Apprentice Mage." Yami said calmly.

"Impressive, and thanks to Apprentice Mage's special ability you can make Moon Sorceress or Blue Eyes Maiden level seven." Sky said calmly. "Which means the next thing you'll need is a duel runner that can reach high enough speed."

"For the time being Yusei's should work." Yami said.

"You're right, but the third thing you need is the most important." Sky said. " You need to achieve a state of clear mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn, I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode." Luna said. "Now I use Sunlight Unicorn's special ability."

"Go ahead, it won't make a difference in the long run." Diana said calmly.

"The top card of my deck was the equip spell Horn of the Unicorn, so I can add it to my hand." Luna said. "Now I'll equip Sunlight Unicorn with Horn of the Unicorn."

"In other words your Unicorn is stronger than my Thoroughbred Elf." Diana said calmly. "Of course my facedown cards might change that."

"I set one card and end my turn." Luna said nervously.

"In that case it's my move again so first I'll play my second Graceful Charity card." Diana said calmly. "Now I'll activate the field spell Elven Forest, this gives all Elf monsters an extra 300 attack points, and prevents Elf monsters from being destroyed in battle once per turn. Now I equip Thoroughbred Elf with the Spirit Slayer magic card, now I'll attack your Sunlight Unicorn."

"Wait, why did I lose 600 life points?" Luna asked in confusion.

"Spirit Slayer increases my Thoroughbred Elf's attack points by 500, and decreases your Sunlight Unicorn's attack points by 500." Diana said. "Now I'll end my turn."

Luna 3400 Diana 4000: "It's my turn, so I'll summon Kuribon in attack mode and play one card facedown." Luna said. "That ends my move."

"Is that seriously all you can do?" Diana asked. "I'm disappointed. Then again, maybe this will convince you to start dueling seriously. I summon the tuner monster Blind Elf, now I tune level three Blind Elf with level four Thoroughbred Elf in order to synchro summon my Ancient Pixie Dragon. Now then, I think I'll attack your Kuribon."

"I play Kuribon's effect, now instead of being destroyed Kuribon returns to my hand and you gain life points equal to your dragon's attack points." Luna said quickly.

"That's fine with me, an extra 2100 life points will only help me." Diana said calmly.

"No they won't, I play the trap card Oberon's Prank." Luna said. "This trap reverses Kuribon's effect and deals damage to both of our life points."

"Not bad, alright you might be worth taking down after all." Diana said calmly. "I end my turn."

(Luna has engaged another of Dartz's minions in the Spirit World, and Sky is teaching Yami how to accel synchro. Next chapter Luna will return from the Spirit World, and Yami will attempt an accel synchro. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	19. Millenium Synchro part 2

Luna 1300 Diana 1900: "It's my turn, so I'll summon Regulus in attack mode." Luna said as her monster appeared next to her. "Next I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Which means it's my turn." Diana said calmly. "I activate the Elf's Poison magic card, this deals 300 points of damage for every Elf in my graveyard, and I have six you lose this duel."

"Not yet, I play the trap card Ancient Sunshine, now since I have Regulus in attack mode I can remove Ancient Fairy Dragon from play to deal 2100 points of damage." Luna said.

"Well then, our first battle ends in a draw." Diana said as both of them lost the last of their life points. "I'm impressed, you're better than I thought. Of course next time the outcome might be a bit different."

The moment Diana said that the Seal of Orichalcos appeared above her and she disappeared.

"Luna, the others are waiting for you." Regulus said. "You all need to work together if you want to protect both of our worlds."

"Alright, and thank you Regulus." Luna said before disappearing in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clear mind?" Yami asked in confusion.

"Exactly, basically you ignore all outside distractions." Sky said. "Once you have all three parts you can attempt the accel synchro."

"Alright, in that case I summon Moon Sorceress in attack mode." Yami said. "Now I use Apprentice Mage's special ability to reduce Moon Sorceress to level seven."

"Alright, now all that's left is to perform an accel synchro." Sky said. "I'll show you how it should work first."

"Alright." Yami said calmly before Sky started racing away on her duel runner before turning around.

"Level four Zero Synchron tune with level eight Celestial Dragon-Quasar." Sky said while racing towards Yusei before she disappeared only to reappear with a different dragon above her. "Meet Reshiram, Goddess of Light."

"Your dragon is remarkable." Yami said.

"Thanks, well let's see if you can pull it off." Sky said calmly.

"Very well." Yami said before a golden eye appeared on his forehead and his Millennium Puzzle began glowing.

What's going on, Sky thought as Yami started racing off on Yusei's duel runner.

"Level three Apprentice Mage tune with level seven Moon Sorceress. Accel synchro." Yami said before a golden glow enveloped him and he disappeared.

"Did it work?" Sky asked before a blinding flash of golden light enveloped the area.

"Isis, God of Egypt." Yami said as a winged woman appeared above him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, I take it you managed to take down whoever it was that was threatening the Spirit World." Jack said calmly.

"For now, the duel ended in a draw." Luna said.

"Well a draw's better than losing." Crow said. "The important thing is that you were able to protect the spirits right?"

"For now, but if we can't stop the Great Leviathan then both of our worlds will be destroyed." Yusei said. "All we can do is hope Sky was able to teach Yugi how to accel synchro."

The moment Yusei said that Sky and Yami rode up.

"Speaking of which, it looks like they're back." Angel said calmly.

"So did it work, can he accel synchro?" Leo asked.

"Not exactly, it's different." Sky said. "You'll have to see it for yourselves."

"Well the important thing is we have another weapon to use against Dartz and his minions." Joey said. "So what's the plan now?"

"Now we find Dartz and rescue everyone he's captured." Yusei said.

"I can tell you that challenging Dartz as you are now will only lead to your own defeat." said a cloaked figure before staring at Yami. "Especially you."

"Me, what are you talking about? Who are you?" Yami asked.

"If you want to learn the secret to Dartz strength than follow your marks, we will meet again." the figure said before disappearing.

"What do you think pal, should we trust him?" Joey asked.

"We don't have any choice, if we want to defeat Dartz we need to find out what he's talking about." Yami said calmly.

"I agree, the more we know about Dartz the better." Akiza said thoughtfully.

"In that case let's go." Leo said enthusiastically.

Suddenly the marks of the Crimson Dragon began glowing before the Crimson Dragon appeared in the sky.

"Well if we're supposed to follow our marks this as good a way as any." Jack said calmly. "Lead the way Crimson Dragon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Dartz, it seems the girl is actually a halfway decent duelist." Diana said calmly. "I may actually need to try to defeat her in our next encounter."

"You're surprised, every single one of these guys have proven more difficult to defeat than we thought they would be. Of course with the Orichalcos on our side they don't stand a chance." Alister said.

"Right, is that why you failed to beat Kaiba?" Valon asked with a smirk.

"He got lucky, and I haven't seen you duel any of them yet Valon." Alister said in annoyance.

"Fair enough." Valon said before leaving the room.

"Valon shouldn't underestimate our opponents, they're far more dangerous than he realizes." Dartz said calmly. "These accel synchro monsters are only a small threat, the true danger is the three dragons."

"You mean Critias, Hermos, and Timaeus right?" Rafael asked.

"Exactly." Dartz said calmly. "It may be time for the second one to be utilized, and I know just the person to use it."

"Of course Master Dartz." Rafael said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So are you guys sure this dragon knows where it's going?" Joey asked.

"Of course it does." Crow said. "The Crimson Dragon hasn't been wrong yet, and I doubt this will be the first time."

"In that case all we can do is…" Yami started to say before a figure appeared in front of them.

"What in the world?" Jack asked in shock.

"No way, this has to be some kind of trick." Joey said in disbelief.

"It's no trick, well pharaoh you know why I'm here don't you?" Yugi asked coldly. "We have some unfinished business."

(Luna managed to protect the Spirit World, and Yami has acquired a new creature. Next chapter Yami and Yugi will engage in a duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	20. Inner demons part 1

"Yugi." Yami said in disbelief as the cloaked figure appeared behind him.

"You, what did you do to my pal?" Joey asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything, the one responsible is standing right next to you." the cloaked figure said coldly.

"Before we do anything, will defeating you free you from Dartz?" Yami asked.

"Why would you care about that, you're the whole reason I lost my soul remember?" Yugi asked activating his duel disc. "If you want to talk than do it with your deck."

"Wait, are you really going to duel him?" Leo asked. "I mean how do you duel yourself?"

"He isn't giving us any choice." Yami said as he activated his duel disc "Very well Yugi, if you want to duel than I accept your challenge."

"Duel." Yugi and Yami said simultaneously.

Yugi 4000 Yami 4000: "I'll start by setting one monster in defense mode and playing two cards facedown. That ends my move." Yugi said.

"In that case it's my turn so I'll start by activating Polymerization to combine Gazelle, the King of Mythical beasts with Berfomet in order to summon Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast." Yami said. "Now I attack your facedown monster."

"I activate the trap card Spellbinding Circle, this not only stops your Chimera's attack but lowers its attack points by 700." Yugi said.

"I set one card and end my turn." Yami said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you guys think, can he win?" Crow asked.

"I don't know Crow, but that's not what's worrying me." Yusei said.

"You think so too don't you Yusei?" Jack asked.

"Wait you aren't thinking of that are you?" Luna asked fearfully.

"I hate to admit it, but you guys might be right. I never thought I'd say this, but I really hope Yugi loses this one." Joey said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn, so I'll sacrifice my facedown monster to summon Dark Magician Girl." Yugi said. "Now I'll attack your Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast."

"When its destroyed Chimera let's me automatically summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode." Yami said.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Yugi said.

Yugi 4000 Yami 3400: "It's my move, so I'll activate Brain Control to take control of Dark Magician Girl." Yami said. "Next I summon the Illusion Magician and tune it with Dark Magician Girl in order to synchro summon Moon Sorceress."

"Always going for the most powerful monster, I'm not surprised." Yugi said.

"Moon Sorceress attack Yugi's life points directly." Yami said.

"I use Kuriboh's effect to negate the damage." Yugi said quickly.

"I end my turn." Yami said.

Yugi 4000 Yami 2600: "It's my move, I activate the Swords of Revealing Light." Yugi said. "Next I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode to end my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, our Yugi's in big trouble." Joey said nervously.

"You're right, especially if the other Yugi has that card." Sky said.

"Wait do you think that guy is Dartz?" Leo asked suddenly.

"He might be, which means we need to be on our guard in case things take a turn for the worse in this duel." Jack said. "For now though we need to just wait and see what happens."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In that case it's my turn, so I'll set one card and end my turn." Yami said.

Yugi 4000 Yami 2600 Swords of Revealing Light (1/3): "In that case it's my move so I'll summon King's Knight and thanks to his effect I can summon Jack's Knight in attack mode." Yugi said. "Next I set one card and end my turn."

"Very well, I switch Moon Sorceress into defense mode and summon Kuriboh in attack mode." Yami said. "That ends my turn."

Yugi 4000 Yami 2600 Swords of Revealing Light (2/3): "I'm not walking into that trap, I switch King's Knight and Queen's Knight into defense mode." Yugi said before holding up a card. "Now I activate the field spell, the Seal of Orichalcos."

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked nervously.

"You should know exactly what I'm doing, now Jack's Knight attack Kuriboh." Yugi said.

"I activate Mirror Force." Yami said quickly. "This card destroys your Jack's Knight."

"I end my turn." Yugi said coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is he thinking, Kuriboh is way too weak to take down those knights." Joey said in disbelief.

"Not to mention if he can summon Dark Magician this duel is as good as over." Jack said. "How did he make such an amateur mistake?"

"He didn't." Sky said. "This duel is about to get much more interesting."

"Wait, you don't mean that do you Sky?" Jack asked in shock.

"I do, and we're about to see what it's capable of, Yugi's own synchro creation." Sky said calmly.

"Well whatever it is, I hope it's enough for him to win." Joey said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In that case it's my move so first I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring Illusion Magician back from the graveyard." Yami said. "Now I tune Illusion Magician with Kuriboh in order to synchro summon my Apprentice Mage."

"What kind of monster is that?" Yugi asked in shock.

"Apprentice Mage is a synchro tuner, so now I'll activate Apprentice Mage's special ability and lower Moon Sorceress to level seven." Yami said as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow and a golden eye appeared on his forehead. "Now I tune Apprentice Magician to Moon Sorceress in order to perform a Millenium Synchro. I summon Isis, God of Egypt in defense mode."

"For a second you had me worried, but Isis only has 2800 defense points." Yugi said. "Which means I can destroy it."

"I activate one of Isis, God of Egypt's special abilities. I can destroy one magic card on the field and I choose the Seal of Orichalcos." Yami said.

"The Seal of Orichalcos can't be destroyed by any card." Yugi said.

"Then I have no choice but to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light." Yami said. "Next I set one card, that ends my move."

(Yugi has reappeared but he played the Seal of Orichalcos in a duel against Yami. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	21. Inner demons part 2

"It's my move pharaoh, so I'll start by activating Monster Reborn to bring back my Jack's Knight." Yugi said calmly. "Now I activate the magic card Polymerization to fuse King's Knight with Queen Knight and Jack's Knight."

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked nervously.

"I'm wiping you out." Yugi said coldly. "I summon Arcana Knight Joker, and thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos his attack points increase to 4300. Now destroy Isis, God of Egypt."

"I activate another of Isis, God of Egypt's special abilities." Yami said quickly. "I pay half my life points to negate her destruction."

"Fine, you still won't be able to destroy Arcana Knight Joker so I'll end my turn." Yugi said coldly.

Yugi 4000 Yami 1300: "It's my move." Yami said. "Yugi, this duel is over."

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked nervously.

"I activate the final ability of Isis, God of Egypt." Yami said. "In exchange for removing a magic card from my graveyard from the game I can activate a magic card from your deck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What magic card could possibly help him win this duel?" Crow asked. "I mean even if he used Magic Formula to increase Isis, God of Egypt's attack points it still isn't strong enough to beat Arcana Knight Joker's 4300."

"No, there is one card that can end the duel." Joey said.

"Joey's right, he won." Yusei said. "The only question is did winning this duel get that Yugi back?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to see what happens." Angel said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on, there isn't any magic card that can help you win the duel." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked. "I activate your Brain Control to take control of Arcana Knight Joker, and next I switch Isis, God of Egypt into attack mode."

"Then the duel is over, congratulations pharaoh." Yugi said. "You win."

"Arcana Knight Joker and Isis, God of Egypt wipe out Yugi's life points." Yami said as he won the duel.

"Well done, you passed the test." the cloaked figure said.

"Test, what do you mean?" Yami asked as Yugi faded away.

"You had to conquer your own demons that were born when you used the powers of the Orichalcos." the cloaked figure said calmly. "Had you been defeated in this duel you would have never been able to defeat Dartz."

"I take it you know him personally?" Sky asked.

"Yes, I served under him ten thousand years ago. Dartz was the king of Atlantis and he led our people to prosperity." the cloaked figure said. "That is until the cursed stone appeared."

"You mean the Orichalcos don't you?" Jack asked. "Just what is that thing anyway?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself, however what I do know is that once the Orichalcos arrived Dartz changed, and then they arrived." the cloaked figure stated. "Horrible monstrous creatures bearing the Seal of Orichalcos on their body killed everyone they found."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it seems an old acquaintance of mine is speaking with the chosen duelists." Dartz said calmly.

"Should I go and deal with them master Dartz?" Valon asked with a smirk.

"Not this time, I have something else in mind." Dartz said placing a card in the center of an engraving of the Seal of Orichalcos. "This creature will suffice for the time being."

"Of course." Valon said calmly.

"I wonder how they will handle a duel with him, soon enough the great Leviathan will return."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kuribon, what's going on?" Luna asked nervously.

The moment Luna said that, something roared as a green glow appeared.

"No, that sound can only mean one thing." the cloaked figure said fearfully.

"What are you talking about, what does it mean?" Joey asked.

"One of those creatures is coming." the masked man said just before a figure in green armor appeared wearing a duel disc.

"What is that?" Leo asked in shock.

"That's a soldier of the Orichalcos, and if it's here we are in grave danger." the cloaked figure said. "Quickly we must get away from here."

"Where exactly do you expect to go?" Jack asked. "I don't see anything we can run too and besides, a true duelist faces his opponents head on."

"Jack has a point." Crow said with a grin. "Mind if I take care of it?"

"I had a feeling you'd say that, just make sure you don't lose Crow." Jack said sarcastically.

"Please, I'll take care of this guy in no time." Crow said with a smirk.

"You have no idea what you're up against." the cloaked figure said urgently before Crow activated his duel disc.

"Good, he has no idea what it's up against either." Crow said only for the cloaked figure to reveal a crimson stone before shattering it releasing a red fog that dispersed to reveal the group had disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, how did we get here?" Joey asked in confusion.

"That stone, what was it?" Jack asked.

"It's one of the only ways known to counter the Orichalcos Stone. The Great Leviathan sunk Atlantis below the waves, but not before a dragon of crimson light managed to shield the rest of the world from the Orichalcos." the cloaked figure said. "If it wasn't for the light of that dragon there's no telling what could have happened."

"You mean the Crimson Dragon." Yusei said.

"Exactly, those marks on your arms must mean you have a connection to that great creature." the cloaked figure said. "Which means you all may be the only chance the world has to stop Dartz and his insane plan of resurrecting the Great Leviathan."

"Yeah but we already knew that." Joey said. "That's why Yugi, Kaiba, and I these dragon cards."

"There's more to it than that young man, those dragons were the guardians of Atlantis. Without all three of them there is no hope of stopping Dartz and the Great Leviathan." the cloaked figure explained. "Even with them there's no guarantee you will succeed."

"You don't need to worry about that, we'll back them up with dragons of our own." Crow said with a grin.

(Yami managed to defeat Yugi and a cloaked figure has explained the origins of Dartz and the Orichalcos. Next chapter two duels will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	22. Alister's vengeance part 1

"Alright Mokuba, it's about time we deal with this Dartz once and for all." Kaiba said getting out of the helicopter.

"Right Seto." Mokuba said calmly.

"Please, you two aren't getting anywhere near master Dartz. I'll make sure of that personally." Alister said walking up to Kaiba. "He has more important things to do than deal with people like you."

"Alister, are you seriously challenging me to a rematch after what happened last time?" Kaiba asked. "Because if you are I can guarantee you won't luck out into a draw."

"I was going to say the same thing to you Kaiba." Alister said.

"Duel." Kaiba and Alister said simultaneously.

Kaiba 4000 Alister 4000: "I'll take the first turn and I'll play my Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode." Kaiba said. "Then I'll end my turn with three facedown cards."

"In that case it's my move Kaiba so first I'll play the magic card Soldier Recruitment." Alister said. "This card let's me summon a monster with Soldier in it's name once per turn so I'll summon my Kinetic Soldier in defense mode and then another monster in defense mode. Then I'll play two cards facedown to end my move."

"If that's the best you can do this duel is as good as over." Kaiba said calmly.

"Keep talking Kaiba, you have no idea what you're in for." Alister said coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Crow has a point, we can take down whatever Dartz tries." Leo said enthusiastically.

Suddenly a pillar of green light appeared and the Orichalcos Soldier appeared.

"Well, looks like somebody doesn't know how to quit." Crow said. "Well that works for me, I was meaning to take this guy down."

"Wait, you have no idea what you're dealing with." the cloaked figure said urgently.

"That's Crow for you, he always jumps into things without thinking. Though his dueling ability hasn't let him down yet and even if it did we'd back him up." Jack said with a grin.

"Alright let's duel." Crow said with a smirk before the Orichalcos soldier activated a duel disc.

Crow 4000 Orichalcos Soldier 4000: "You can have the first move." Crow said with a grin.

As Crow said that, the Orichalcos Soldier summoned a brown skinned giant with 400 attack points and played one facedown card to end its turn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that really what you were so scared of, I admit it looks a little intimidating but it only has 400 attack points. Crow can wipe it out in no time." Jack said calmly.

"You don't understand, that creature is far move dangerous than you realize." the cloaked figure said.

"Maybe, but Crow's dealt with worse before." Akiza said. "We all have."

"Yeah, compared to Battle City this is a piece of cake." Leo said.

"I wouldn't be too sure, this duel isn't going to be an easy one." Sky said thoughtfully.

"I agree, Crow shouldn't underestimate this guy." Angel said in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's seriously all you're going to do, well I tried to be fair." Crow said. "Since you have a monster and I don't I can summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode, and then since birds of a feather flock together I can play two more Blackwings. So say hello to Bora the Spear and Gale the Whirlwind."

The moment Crow summoned his monsters the Orichalcos Soldier activated a trap and the seal of Orichalcos appeared on all three Blackwings turned green and they lost all of their attack points.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, what happened to Crow's monsters?" Joey asked in shock.

"Their strength has been sacrificed to the Orichalcos, they're no better than statues at this point." the cloaked figure said. "I warned him not to underestimate this creature."

"Don't worry, Crow isn't going to lose this duel so easily." Yusei said calmly.

"I hope you're right, your friend's soul is at stake in this duel." the cloaked figure said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that a fact Alister, well then it's a good thing that I do know my Kaiser Seahorse counts as two sacrifices if I summon a light monster, and who better than my Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba said confidently. "Now Blue Eyes attack Alister's Kinetic Soldier."

"Sorry Kaiba, but my Negate Attack trap stops your dragon in its tracks." Alister said quickly.

"So you bought yourself one turn, that won't help you beat me Alister." Kaiba said. "I end my turn."

"So now I can use my Soldier Recruitment to summon Cyber Soldier of Dark World, and then I flip up my Science Soldier as well." Alister said.

"Three weak soldiers, that won't do anything to help you defeat my Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba said calmly.

"Separately maybe, but thanks to my Soldier Revolt trap card these three soldiers destroy every single card on your field and in your hand." Alister said. "Of course in exchange I'm not allowed to attack, but that's a small price for wiping you out completely."

"Not quite, I play the trap card Interdimensional Matter Transporter." Kaiba said. "This removes Blue Eyes from play until the end of the turn, sparing him from your soldiers."

"So you spared your dragon, that won't help you." Alister said angrily. "I end my turn with one facedown card."

"Well would you look at that, my Blue Eyes is back and more than capable of wiping out any of your soldiers on its own." Kaiba said with a smirk. "Face it Alister, challenging me to a duel was a mistake."

"We'll see Kaiba, this duel is far from over." Alister said angrily.

"For once you might be right Alister, this duel is going to take a bit longer than I thought to take you down, then again what's a few extra turns going to change?" Kaiba asked with a smirk. "You're still going to lose."

"No, I won't let you beat me Kaiba." Alister said angrily. "I'm going to get my revenge and nothing you try will be able to stop me."

(The Orichalcos Soldier has followed the signers, Yami, and Joey, and is dueling Crow while Kaiba is engaged in a rematch with Alister. Next chapter the duels will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	23. Alister's Vengeance part 2

"We'll see Alister, it's my move." Kaiba said. "Well what do you know, looks like your strategy of depleting my hand was for nothing after all."

"What are you talking about Kaiba?" Alister asked.

"I'm talking about my Card of Demise magic card." Kaiba said. "This lets me draw until I'm holding five cards, as long as I send my entire hand to the graveyard in five turns. Then again, this duel won't last that long either way."

"You're right Kaiba, I'll take you down and your soul will belong to the Orichalcos." Alister said angrily.

"You just keep telling yourself that, I set three cards and then I'll have Blue Eyes White Dragon attack your Science Soldier." Kaiba said. "That ends my turn."

Kaiba 4000 (Card of Demise 0/5) Alister 1800: "You haven't beaten me yet Kaiba and it's about time I ensure my victory I activate the Seal of Orichalcos." Alister said coldly. "Next I'll play my second magic card Toy Robot Box, so by sending one card to the bottom of my deck I can play three Toy Robots in attack mode."

"Hold on, those look like that toy you carry around with you." Kaiba said in surprise.

"They should, but there's more Kaiba, I activate Sky Union." Alister said. "Now by paying 1000 life points and sacrificing my three Toy Soldiers I can summon my ultimate monster, Air Fortress Ziggurat."

"I'm disappointed Alister, your oversized toy plane only has 3000 attack points even with your precious Seal, and I have something much more powerful in store for you." Kaiba said.

"We'll see Kaiba, I switch Kinetic Soldier and Cyber Soldier of Dark World into defense mode, and at the end of my turn my Air Fortress Ziggurat summons one Robot Token in defense mode, and as long as I have a Robot Token you aren't allowed to attack my Ziggurat."

"We'll see about that Alister." Kaiba said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, you've got to be kidding me." Crow said in frustration before smirking. "Oh well, I'll just set this facedown and end my move."

As Crow said that, the Orichalcos Soldier drew a card and activated the Seal of Orichalcos before having the brown skinned giant attack Gale the Whirlwind.

"Big mistake, I play the effect of Blackwing – Kalut the Moonshadow from my hand, this gives Gale the Whirlwind 1400 extra attack points." Crow said. "Looks like your monster is going straight to the graveyard."

Suddenly the brown skinned giant reappeared and gained 500 attack points.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on, Crow just destroyed that monster." Jack said. "How did this creep bring it back?"

"That monster is the Orichalcos Gigas, and when it's destroyed it immediately returns stronger than before." the cloaked figure said nervously. "Your friend is in grave danger."

"Crow won't lose so easily." Yusei said calmly. "In fact he already has a way to stop that Orichalcos Gigas."

"You're right Yusei, the question is has Crow realized it yet?" Angel said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crow 4000 Orichalcos Soldier 3500: "That thing is starting to get really annoying. Then again I have this, my Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North, and when I summon him I can also bring Kalut the Moonshadow back from my graveyard." Crow said. "Then I'll activate tune Blizzard the Far North with Bora the Spear in order to synchro summon Blackwing Armed Wing." Crow said confidently.

The moment Crow's synchro monster appeared on the field the Orichalcos Soldier's armor began glowing.

"Now I play Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn's special ability, adding the attack power of every Blackwing on my field to Armed Wing, and even with your trap that's an extra 1400 points thanks to Kalut the Moonshadow." Crow said. "Next I play the Blackwing Anchor trap, so by sacrificing Sirocco the Dawn and then sending this to the graveyard I can give Armed Wing another 2000 attack points for a grand total of 5700. Now attack and wipe out his life points."

As Crow said that, his monster attacked the Orichaclos Gigas and destroyed the Orichalcos Soldier.

"Incredible, how in the world did you manage that?" the cloaked figure asked in disbelief.

"We'll tell you later." Crow said. "First things first though we should get out of here before more of those guys show up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So they managed to defeat my Orichalcos Soldier, I must admit I didn't expect such talent from individuals not chosen by one of them." Dartz said thoughtfully.

"Master Dartz, pardon me for interrupting but they were marked by that dragon remember." said a cloaked figure. "Their souls may be just as valuable to our goals as the three chosen duelists."

"Perhaps, in which case I assume you want to duel next?" Dartz asked calmly.

"You know me too well, I've been meaning to test out my cards against her." the cloaked figure said with a smirk. "Her dragon is no match for mine."

"I see, once Alister concludes his business with Seto Kaiba you are more than welcome to challenge her." Dartz said calmly. "Oh but do try and fair better than the others."

"You don't need to worry about that, I intend on wiping her out in our first match." the cloaked figure said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiba 4000 (Card of Demise 1/5) Alister 800: "It's my move so first I'll attack your Robot Token with my Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba said confidently. "Then I'll summon Saggi the Dark Clown in attack mode and play this facedown to end my turn."

"I recognize that strategy anywhere Kaiba, unfortunately for you, my Ziggurat is immune to your magic and trap cards and my Robot Tokens are too weak for you Crush Card Virus to destroy them so summoning Saggi in attack mode was a massive mistake." Alister said coldly. "I attack with Air Fortress Ziggurat."

"Not quite, I activate trap Attack Guidance Armor, this redirects your Ziggurat's attack back to your own Kinetic Soldier." Kaiba said confidently.

"Fine, then I end my turn by summoning a new Robot Token in defense mode." Alister said coldly.

(Crow managed to take down the Orichalcos Soldier, and Kaiba is managing to hold a strong advantage over Alister. Next chapter the duel between Kaiba and Alister will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	24. Celetial Awakening part 1

Kaiba 4000 (Card of Demise 2/5) Alister 800: "It's about time I finish you off Alister, and I couldn't have asked for a better card to do it with." Kaiba said with a smirk. "I summon the Fang of Critias."

"It won't work Kaiba, my Ziggurat is too powerful for you to take down." Alister said confidently.

"Who said anything about destroying your Ziggurat, I set one card and now I'll merge Critias with my Cloning trap card in order to create my Clone Dragon." Kaiba said confidently. "Now Clone Dragon copies a monster on your field, and who better than your Air Fortress Ziggurat."

"That won't help you, the Seal of Orichalcos powers up my Ziggurat making it stronger than your clone." Alister said confidently.

"Is that a fact, well it's a good thing my Clone Dragon has another special ability. I add half its attack points to my Blue Eyes White Dragon, though in exchange both dragons are destroyed at the end of my turn." Kaiba said. "Then again, that won't make a difference. Clone Dragon attack his Robot Token, and then Blue Eyes wipe his Ziggurat and his life points."

"No way, I can't have lost here." Alister said just before the Seal of Orichalcos shrank around him before a beam of green light shot into the sky and he collapsed to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on, so you're Dartz father?" Crow asked in disbelief.

"Yes, my name is Ironheart and in an age long past I was the king of Atlantis." the cloaked figure said calmly. "Our kingdom was one of great peace and prosperity, that is until the Orichalcos arrived and began changing my people to match its twisted nature."

"You mean they turned into creatures like the one from my duel?" Crow asked.

"Yes, creatures like that became common among my people. As for those who weren't affected, they were hunted down and killed." Ironheart said sadly. "Though it was when he chose to aid the Orichalcos and call on the Great Leviathan that Atlantis finally fell."

"Oh, are you referring to master Dartz?" asked a red-haired woman walking up to the group. "He really is a great guy once you pledge your loyalty to him."

"Great, so which one of our dragons do you have?" Crow asked.

"Your dragons, I consider that an insult." the woman said. "My dragon is far superior to your miserable lizard."

"Hold on, what dragon do you have?" Yusei asked.

"My dragon is the Celestial Dragon-Nebula." the woman said. "So which one of you has the pathetic counterpart to my magnificent dragon?"

"That would be me, I'm Sky Fudo." Sky said calmly.

"Well, Sky your soul will soon belong to the Seal of Orichalcos." the woman said. "My name is Emily, the last one you'll ever hear."

"We'll see about that Emily." Sky said activating her duel disc.

"Duel." said Sky and Emily simultaneously.

Sky 4000 Emily 4000: "I'll take the first turn, so I'll summon Venus, the Nebula Samurai in attack mode. Then thanks to her effect you take 300 points of damage." Emily said calmly. "Now I'll set two cards to end my move."

Sky 3700 Emily 4000: "I've never heard of Nebula cards." Sky said. "Then again, I don't plan on losing. I summon Celestial Knight-Mercury, and then since I have a Celestial monster on my field I can summon Celestial Wizard in attack mode as well."

"Wait, how did Mercury gain attack points?" Emily asked nervously.

"When I control another Celestial monster, Celestial Knight-Mercury gains 700 attack points, so now I'll attack Venus, the Nebula Samurai." Sky said.

"Big mistake you just triggered the effect all Nebula monsters share, when they're destroyed in battle I can summon a new Nebula monster from my deck, so I'll play Saturn, the Nebula Scholar in defense mode." Emily said.

"In that case I'll end my move by playing one card facedown." Sky said calmly.

Sky 3700 Emily 3800: "Not bad, I was thinking of using the Seal on you here and now, but I have something better in mind for our first match." Emily said. "I activate the field spell Cosmic Nebula, and then I'll activate Saturn's ability. Once per turn I can add one Nebula magic or trap card to my hand, so now I'll set two cards and end my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is she thinking, we need more souls for the Great Leviathan." Ricardo said in annoyance. "The more time we give them to learn our decks the less likely we'll be able to beat them when the time comes."

"I have to agree, they're better than I thought they would be." Diana said in agreement. "We should make sure to take them down as quickly as possible."

"On the contrary, their souls will belong to the Orichalcos soon enough." Dartz said calmly. "In fact I already know exactly where each and every one of them will fall."

"Of course, but what about those three?" Rafael asked. "The duelists chosen by those dragons."

"I trust you and Valon will be capable of handling them Rafael?" Dartz asked calmly.

"Of course master Dartz." Rafael said. "We won't disappoint you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of trickery is this, where is that coward Dartz hiding?" Kaiba asked angrily.

"He's not anywhere in the building Seto, he probably ran when he heard you were on the way." Mokuba said thoughtfully.

"Mr. Kaiba, there you are sir." said a man in a suit. "Nearly half of Kaiba Corporation was purchased by an organization known as Doma."

"Doma, so that must be his little group." Kaiba said calmly. "Increase the security around the building."

"Of course sir." the man said before running off.

"What are we going to do now Seto?" Mokuba asked. "I mean we have no idea where Dartz even is."

"Actually we do, as much as I hate to admit it if we find Yugi and his friends we'll find Dartz." Kaiba said. "We're moving out Mokuba."

"Right behind you bro." Mokuba said confidently.

(Kaiba managed to defeat Alister, and now Sky is engaged in a duel of her own. Next chapter Sky will reveal her Celestial Creator. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	25. Celestial Awakening part 2

"Four facedown cards, not a bad start." Sky said calmly. "Then again, I can set two cards myself and then I'll summon Celestial Knight-Star in attack mode."

"Well that's a relief, your Celestial Knight-Mercury doesn't gain attack points for every other Celestial monster you play." Emily said. "2200 points won't be enough to get past Saturn, the Nebula Scholar's defense points."

"Maybe not on his own, but I can tune level four Celestial Knight-Star with level three Celestial Knight-Mercury." Sky said. "I synchro summon Celestial Dragon-Sol."

"I play the Nebula Overload trap, this forces Celestial Dragon-Sol into defense mode and decreases it's level by one for every Nebula monster on my side of the field." Emily said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, that Celestial Dragon-Sol would have been really useful in attack mode but it has barely any defense points." Joey said nervously.

"Normally that would be a problem, but she just gave Sky an opening to summon one of her strongest monsters." Yusei said.

"You're right about that Yusei." Crow said. "This Emily has no idea what she's in for."

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"Just watch, you'll see it soon enough." Jack said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Sky said.

"In that case it's my move, so now I can summon the tuner monster Earth, the Nebula Alchemist in attack mode and now I'll tune level four Earth, the Nebula Alchemist with level four Saturn, the Nebula Scholar in order to synchro summon my dragon." Emily said. "I summon Celestial Dragon-Nebula."

"So what does your dragon do?" Sky asked.

"Celestial Dragon-Nebula adds one trap from my graveyard to my hand at the end of my turn." Emily said. "Of course first things first I attack the Celestial Wizard you left in attack mode."

"I play Celestial Barricade, this negates the damage since I have Celestial Dragon-Sol on my field." Sky said quickly.

"Fine, so I'll end my turn and add Nebula Overload back to my hand." Emily said. "Which means you know exactly what's coming on my next move."

"Maybe, but I should thank you." Sky said. "I start by summoning the Celestial Synchron I drew, and thanks to his effect I can play Squire of the Celestial Knights in defense mode."

"Hold on, that field can only mean one thing." Emily said nervously.

"Exactly, so now I'll tune level three Celestial Synchron with level one Squire of the Celestial Knights in order to synchro summon Zero Synchron." Sky said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've got to be kidding, she has one of those accel synchro monsters too?" Valon asked in annoyance. "What next, they fuse the three dragons into some kind of super monster?"

"If they did it would be the last mistake they ever make, all three of them would be destroyed at once." Rafael said calmly.

"There's more to it than that, those three are better than we thought they'd be." Diana said. "If they were to all work together they just might come up with a way to beat us, we should divide and conquer."

"I agree, which is why you'll be dealing with one of them very soon Valon." Dartz said calmly.

"Right, his soul is as good as yours master Dartz." Valon said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now I'll tune my level four Zero Synchron with the level six Celestial Dragon-Sol." Sky said. "I accel synchro summon my Celestial Creator."

"Celestial Creator?" Emily asked before smirking. "Wait, that monster doesn't have any attack or defense points."

"You're right, Celestial Creator doesn't have any points, but once per turn I can summon any other Celestial monster I want until the end phase, and I summon Celestial Dragon-Moon. Now I play Celestial Fusion to combine Sol with Moon in order to fusion summon Celestial Dragon-Twilight in defense mode." Sky said. "Now I set one card and end my move."

"Clever, using your monster in a fusion so you won't have to return it to your deck at the end of your turn." Emily said. "Unfortunately you forgot that your Celestial Creator is in attack mode."

"True, but Celestial Creator's other ability means you can't attack her if I have another Celestial monster on my field." Sky said. "Meaning until you get past Celestial Dragon-Twilight's 3500 defense points you aren't allowed to attack her."

"In that case I'll just set two cards and end my turn." Emily said in annoyance.

"Now might be a good time to tell you that as long as Celestial Dragon-Twilight is in play, you're not allowed to activate any magic or trap cards." Sky said just before Celestial Dragon-Sol appeared next to Emily. "Wait, how did you do that?"

"Since I have five spell or trap cards facedown my Cosmic Nebula field spell can revive a monster from the graveyard at the start of your turn." Emily explained. "Which as you can see was your Celestial Dragon-Sol."

"Why would you bring back that?" Sky asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out on my next move." Emily said confidently.

"In that case it's my move so I'll use Celestial Creator's ability to summon my Celestial Dragon-Quasar, and now I'll attack Celestial Dragon-Sol." Sky said. "That ends my move."

Sky 3700 Emily 3500: "Not bad, of course you aren't the only one who can fusion summon." Emily said. "I summon Neptune, the Nebula Shaman in attack mode, and now at the cost of 800 life points I can fuse any two monsters on my field."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have a bad feeling about this." Yami said. "Things are about to get a lot tougher for Sky."

"Maybe, but Sky is far from beaten." Yusei said. "The duel is still far from over."

"Yusei's right, besides without her spell and trap cards Emily is at a huge disadvantage even with her new monster." Jack said calmly.

"I hope you're right, because if that new monster is strong enough to take down Celestial Dragon-Twilight, there's a good chance Sky could lose the duel." Angel said nervously.

(The duel between Sky and Emily is continuing, and Emily is preparing to summon a fusion monster. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	26. Celestial Awakening part 3

"What monster are you summoning?" Sky asked.

"Patience, first I'll reveal Monster Reborn to bring back Venus, the Nebula Samurai." Emily said. "Now I'll pay 800 life points to merge Venus with Neptune. I summon Sol, the Nebula Paladin in attack mode."

"2800 attack points, that won't be enough to defeat either of my dragons." Sky said.

"Wrong, Sol, the Nebula Paladin automatically destroys any monster that's in defense mode, and then by sacrificing another monster on my field, I can destroy one magic or trap card you control." Emily said. "Now destroy Celestial Dragon-Twilight."

"Celestial Dragon-Twilight can't be destroyed by a card effect." Sky said quickly.

"In that case I'll end my turn by destroying one of your facedown cards." Emily said.

Sky 3700 Emily 2700: "Celestial Battleax would have been useful, but I can make due without it. It's my move, so first I'll activate Celestial Creator's effect to summon Celestial Dragon-Dawn." Sky said. "Then I can activate Celestial Creator's other ability."

"What other ability?" Emily asked nervously.

"I can banish three level eight or higher Celestial monsters on my field to draw one card." Sky said. "If I correctly guess the card all the attack points of those Celestial monsters are added to my Celestial Creator."

"That only happens if you're right, what about it you're wrong?" Emily asked.

"My life points get cut in half and one of your monsters gains 1000 attack points." Sky said. "In other words the duel comes down to what's on top of my deck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is she thinking, risking the entire duel on one card? There's no way she could possibly know what it is." Joey said nervously.

"Joey's right, the chance she could be wrong is too high." Yami said before the signer's marks started to glow. "What in the world?"

"I get it, Sky's definitely going to guess correctly." Jack said with a smirk.

"You're right about that Jack." Crow said before the marks of the Crimson Dragon faded before appearing on Sky's back.

"Is this more of your Crimson Dragon magic?" Joey asked.

"It's something like that." Yusei said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Emily asked. "What's the card on top of your deck?"

Just as Emily asked that the top card of Sky's deck started to glow.

"The card on top of my deck is the Majestic Dragon tuner monster." Sky said before drawing and revealing her card. "Looks like I was right."

"Yeah, it does." Emily said. "Though now that your Celestial Dragon-Twilight is gone I can use my trap card Nebula Explosion. This card activates whenever a monster on your field gains attack points, we both take damage equal to the increase."

"Wait, that's 9000 points of damage." Sky said in shock.

"Exactly." Emily said as both of their life points hit zero before she disappeared.

"Sky, are you alright?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, but something is bothering me about that duel." Sky said.

"I know what you mean." Crow said. "She claimed she didn't use the Seal of Orichalcos because she had something better in mind, but I have a feeling there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked. "If it wasn't because of that Cosmic Nebula field spell then why didn't she play the seal?"

"To learn about our decks, and if I'm right she'll have an accel synchro monster." Sky said. "Along with everyone else we've been dueling."

"Hold on, not all of us have dueled yet." Leo said.

"Yeah, I know. The question is what is Dartz planning next?" Jack asked. "Well that and whatever Kaiba is planning."

"I wouldn't worry about rich boy, he's a creep but he can hold his own in a duel." Joey said.

"In that case we should focus on finding Dartz." Yami said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Dartz, these accel synchro monsters are dangerous. If they were to be combined with one of the three dragons who knows what could happen?" Emily said nervously.

"I'm well aware of that possibility, however the Orichalcos has granted us a possible alternative." Dartz said calmly. "Valon, I trust you know what to do?"

"I do, they won't know what hit them." Valon said confidently.

"Don't underestimate them Valon, those dragons are powerful." Rafael said.

"Trust me, it won't be a problem." Valon said.

"What about us?" Ricardo asked.

"The three chosen souls will soon be arriving, I trust you will be capable of handling them?" Dartz asked.

"You won't need to worry master Dartz, none of them will win another duel." Anthony said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you just say?" Kaiba asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but Dartz isn't here. He left immediately after assuming control of the company." said a man in a suit. "He didn't mention where he was going but he did ask me to give this to you."

As the man said that, he handed Kaiba a letter.

"What does he want Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"He's challenging me to a duel and he's so kindly provided a time and place." Kaiba said. "If Dartz is so desperate to lose I'll be happy to wipe the floor with him."

"Hold on, why would he challenge you to a duel in the future Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Dartz is expecting me to work with Yugi and Wheeler." Kaiba said calmly. "I could beat him myself, if he honestly thinks he could beat all of us he's even crazier than I thought, well Wheeler might lose but I severely doubt Yugi or I will have any trouble at all."

"You're right Seto." Mokuba said in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright what's on your mind?" Joey asked.

"It's Rafael, he's still loyal to Dartz and he managed to beat me once before." Yami said nervously. "I'm not sure I'll be able to defeat him."

"Maybe, but unlike last time you have Isis on your side." Sky said. "That might be the key to defeating him."

"I hope you're right." Yami said thoughtfully. Yugi, I promise I'll do everything I can to get you back.

(Sky's duel with Emily ended in a draw, but Dartz is preparing for the coming battles. Next chapter Dartz counter to accel synchro will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	27. Orichalcos Evolution part 1

"So do any of us know where to find Dartz?" Crow asked. "I mean if we're going to stop him we'll need to find him first."

Just as Crow said that, a duel runner appeared in the distance.

"Nice timing Crow, now you can beat whoever this is and get the answers from him." Jack said calmly just before the duel runner stopped in front of them.

"So you're the ones that were causing master Dartz so much trouble, I'm not impressed." the rider of the duel runner said. "So which one of you has the counter to my Black-Winged Darkrage Dragon?"

"That would be me, so I take it you want to duel?" Crow asked.

"Exactly." the rider said taking off her helmet. "Oh and for the record my name is Robin, just so you know who beat you."

"Robin vs. Crow, this is almost too good." Crow said while getting on his duel runner. "This won't take long at all, I'll take her down and then we can get back to finding Dartz."

"We'll see, I activate the Speed World Two field spell card." Robin said. "You're up first Crow, try not to disappoint me."

Crow life points 4000 speed counters 0 Robin life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I wouldn't worry about that, I'll start by summoning Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode, and then since birds of a feather flock together I'll play Gale the Whirlwind to keep him company." Crow said. "Now I'll set two cards and end my move."

Crow life points 4000 speed counters 1 Robin life points 4000 speed counters 1: "I said not to disappoint me, let me show you how a real duelist plays." Robin said. "I'll start with the Tailwind speed spell to gain five speed counters, though in exchange I won't gain any for five turns."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Six speed counters on her first turn, this Robin isn't messing around." Jack said thoughtfully.

"You're right about that, but there has to be a reason she just shot her speed counters up this early in the duel." Leo said. "Do you think she has a plan to stop Crow's accel synchro?"

"Assuming he manages to pull it off I doubt it, they haven't been able to beat any of our accel synchro monsters yet." Sky said. "Still, he'll need to summon it first."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Crow should have his dragon on the field by the end of his next turn." Angel said calmly.

"That may be, but we don't know what she's capable of." Yusei said. "Something tells me this won't be as easy as we think."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not a bad opening move, but what do you plan on doing with those extra speed counters?" Crow asked.

"I play on summoning my dragon, so first I'll summon Enraged Pigeon in attack mode." Robin said. "That activates its special ability to summon Enraged Eagle, and you should be able to figure out what's coming next."

"Yeah, and I'm not looking forward to it." Crow said nervously.

"I tune level three Enraged Pigeon with level five Enraged Eagle in order to synchro summon Black-Winged Darkrage Dragon." Robin said. "Now I'll set two cards and then I'll attack Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind. That ends my move."

Crow life points 2500 speed counters 1 Robin life points 4000 speed counters 6: "Not bad, but I have something in mind. I summon Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North in attack mode, and thanks to his effect I can bring Gale the Whirlwind back in defense mode." Crow said. "Now I'll tune Gale the Whirlwind with Shura the Blue Flame in order to synchro summon Blackwing Armor Master."

"Nice try, but your Armor Master only has 2500 attack points." Robin said. "It isn't strong enough to defeat my dragon."

"We'll see, I attack with Blackwing Armor Master." Crow said. "Oh and by the way, when Armor Master battles he isn't destroyed and I don't take any damage, plus he leaves a wedge counter on your dragon."

"I'm guessing there's a point to that wedge counter?" Robin asked.

"You could say that, by removing that wedge counter your dragon loses all its attack points. Making it easy for Blizzard the Far North to destroy it." Crow said.

"I play a trap card, Unending Rage." Robin said quickly. "This card doubles the damage I take but in exchange my Dragon survives, plus since I took damage I send five cards from my deck to the graveyard and for each monster he gains 400 attack points."

"That's not good." Crow said nervously. "I end my move."

Crow life points 2500 speed counters 2 Robin life points 2400 speed counters 5: "Which means your Armor Master's effect wears off, which means my dragon gains 2800 attack points giving it a total of 4400." Robin said calmly. "Of course it won't be staying for long, I also sent Orichalcos Harmony to the graveyard, and this is where our duel ends."

"What are you talking about?" Crow asked nervously.

"Your friends showed master Dartz that synchro monsters could evolve, so allow me to return the favor and show you another way." Robin said as the Seal of Orichalcos appeared around her dragon. "Orichalcos Evolution."

"Oh man, this isn't going to be good." Crow said.

"I summon Black-Winged Orichalcos Dragon." Robin said. "His attack points are the same as before, but now it has a few bonuses."

"Let me guess, those bonuses are the same ones it would have gotten if you'd played the Seal of Orichalcos right?" Crow asked.

"Among other things, and once you lose your soul will belong to the Orichalcos." Robin said. "Now then, Black-Winged Orichalcos Dragon attack Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North and end this duel."

"I play the effect of Blackwing – Kalut the Moonshadow to give Blizzard the Far North an extra 1400 attack points." Crow said quickly. "This duel isn't over yet."

"Not bad, I end my turn by setting one card facedown." Robin said calmly.

(Crow is dueling another of Dartz servants named Robin and she has revealed a new evolution to her synchro monster. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	28. Orichalcos Evolution part 2

Crow life points 800 speed counters 2 Robin life points 2400 speed counters 6: "It's my move, and I don't plan on losing this duel." Crow said. "I summon Blackwing – Elphin the Raven in attack mode, and since I control another Blackwing I don't need to sacrifice any monsters, plus I can switch your dragon into defense mode."

"Actually you can't, I play the counter trap card Wings of Change." Robin said quickly.. "This negates your effect and cuts your life points in half."

"No way, you've got to be kidding me." Crow said nervously.

"There is one catch, you can summon a monster from your deck provided it has less attack points than your current life points." Robin said. "Of course with only 400 life points you won't be summoning anything I should be worried about."

"That's where you're wrong, I play Blackwing – Hurricane the Tornado in attack mode." Crow said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why play that in attack mode, it doesn't have any attack points." Joey said.

"Just watch, Crow has this duel in the bag." Jack said confidently.

"Hurricane the Tornado has a special ability doesn't it?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, once per turn it can gain the same attack points as a synchro monster anywhere on the field." Jack said calmly.

"Which means that even though Black-Winged Orichalcos Dragon wasn't synchro summoned it's still a synchro monster." Yami said. "Interesting, that's quite the useful ability."

"Yeah, but what about those new abilities Robin was talking about earlier?" Joey asked. "For all we know it has some kind of immunity from destruction effect."

"We'll have to see." Yusei said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have to be joking, that monster doesn't have any attack points." Robin said. "Wait, I see it's a tuner monster which means you're planning on summoning your dragon."

"That's where you're wrong, once per turn Blackwing – Hurricane the Tornado can gain the same attack points as a synchro monster on the field." Crow said. "Including your Black-Winged Orichalcos Dragon."

"What did you say?" Robin asked nervously.

"You heard me, now I attack Black-Winged Orichalcos Dragon with Hurricane the Tornado." Crow said confidently.

"You idiot, do you have any idea what you've done?" Robin asked nervously as her dragon began glowing green. "Whenever a monster summoned by Orichalcos Harmony is destroyed both of us take its attack points as damage and unlike the original Seal of Orichalcos a draw doesn't spare us both, instead both our souls get sealed."

"Hold on, you're kidding me right?" Crow asked nervously.

Suddenly two beams shot out of the Black-Winged Orichalcos Dragon and struck Crow and Robin knocking them off their respective duel runners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well consider me surprised, she actually managed to pull it off then." Valon said. "One down already and they aren't even here yet."

"Yeah, but she lost her own soul too." Rafael said thoughtfully. "She shouldn't have kept that ability secret, it might have saved her life."

"Robin's mistake cost her everything, that won't happen to the rest of us." Diana said calmly.

"Diana's right, the rest of their souls will soon belong to the Great Leviathan." Anthony said in agreement. "Not to mention we've already rendered their precious Crimson Dragon useless."

"Unfortunately it isn't quite that simple." Dartz said. "The mark of the Crimson Dragon wasn't sealed away along with his soul."

"Hold on, if it wasn't sealed then where did it go?" Ricardo asked.

"That's something even I don't know." Dartz said as a card in his deck began glowing green.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That didn't look good, what do you think happened?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling about this." Yami said before a faint crimson glow appeared on the Millennium Puzzle. (1)

"No way, why is Crow's signer mark on your puzzle?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out if we get to Crow." Yami said.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get moving." Jack said before Angel ran towards the two unconscious duelists.

"Jack's right, let's catch up with Angel." Sky said as the rest of them ran after Angel.

"Crow, come on Crow wake up." Angel said nervously.

"You saw what happened, their souls were taken by the Orichalcos." Yami said. "The only way to get them back is to defeat Dartz."

"Yeah, you're right." Angel said before taking Crow's deck out of his duel runner and taking a single card.

"Hold on, if destroying those Orichalcos dragons almost guarantees a draw then we need another plan." Sky said thoughtfully.

"You're right, we clearly can't destroy them which means we need to come up another way to wipe out their life points." Jack said.

"Hold on, what about Black Rose Dragon's special ability?" Akiza asked. "If the Orichalcos Dragon deals damage equal to its attack points then reducing it to zero would nullify the damage."

"That works, unfortunately only the Black Rose Dragon has that effect." Yusei said.

"We can worry about that when we find them." Angel said quietly.

"She's right, before we can worry about a duel we'll need to find Dartz and his servants." Yami said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way, did you see that Seto?" Mokuba asked in shock.

"Yeah, someone was dueling. Which means Yugi and his gang of friends must be there too." Kaiba said before drawing Critias from his deck. "Dartz has no idea what he's up against."

"Yeah, you'll beat him easily." Mokuba said confidently.

"Exactly." Kaiba said looking out the window of the jet. "Looks like they're all in one place."

"Yeah you're right." Mokuba said before landing the jet.

"Huh, what's rich boy doing here?" Joey asked in annoyance as Kaiba and Mokuba walked up to the group.

"You really should keep the monkey on a shorter leash Yugi." Kaiba said. "So I'm guessing from the looks on your faces you're planning on dueling Dartz yourself."

"Yes, if we can defeat Dartz everyone who lost their soul should be saved." Yami said.

(Crow's duel with Robin ended in a draw, but both of their souls have been captured by the Orichalcos. Next chapter the group will arrive at Dartz base. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Yami isn't a signer; the Crimson Dragon is just relying on the Millennium Puzzle to remain with the other signers in case they need to draw on its power.)


	29. Three new Dragons

"It seems our guests will be arriving shortly, I trust everything is prepared?" Dartz asked calmly.

"Of course, we'll ensure none of them reach you master Dartz." Ricardo said confidently. "Soon their souls will belong to the Orichalcos."

"Still we shouldn't underestimate our opponents. They've already proven to be incredibly skilled duelists." Rafael said.

"He's right, not to mention they still have those three dragons." Valon said. "Who knows what kind of creatures they could unleash with them."

"I wouldn't worry about that, besides you already defeated the pharaoh once Rafael." Anthony said confidently.

"One victory doesn't mean anything, until the pharaoh's soul is captured he could still pull of another miraculous victory like he did at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City." Rafael said.

"If you say so." Diana said. "I'll head out, that little girl owes me a rematch and I'm looking forward to trying out my new dragon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So your friend lost and now his soul was captured is that it?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, and the only way to get it back is to defeat Dartz." Jack said calmly.

"Right, how many halfway decent duelists are going to use that same excuse when they lose?" Kaiba asked. "It's getting to the point where I could recite it by heart. This is the real world not some cheap fairytale you tell little kids."

"You can see him can't you, he isn't faking that." Yusei said.

"Obviously not, but if you wanted a believable story just tell me he crashed when he lost the duel. At least that would have had some reality to it instead of more make believe." Kaiba said.

"Was it 'make believe' when it happened to Mokuba?" Angel asked suddenly. "During Duelist Kingdom you saw Pegasus take your brother's soul so what makes it any different now?"

"That was just a mind game Pegasus played with me." Kaiba said. "No more, no less."

Suddenly the marks of the Crimson Dragon began glowing as the top card of Yami, Kaiba, and Joey's decks began shining.

"What the, what's going on now?" Joey asked. "Something's happening to the Claw of Hermos."

"Yes, and to the Eye of Timeus." Yami said thoughtfully.

"What do you know, Wheeler actually noticed something important for once." Kaiba said before three beams of Crimson Light shot out of the cards before fading. "The Bloodfang of Critias, interesting."

"It looks like Critias wasn't the only dragon to evolve, the Divine Eye of Timeus." Yami said looking at his new dragon.

"Yeah, the Guiding Claw of Hermos." Joey said thoughtfully. "So what makes these things more powerful than the old ones?"

"We'll have to see when we get there." Yami said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, where am I?" Crow asked in confusion.

"Where do you think genius?" Robin asked in annoyance. "Our souls were absorbed by the Orichalcos and now we're within the Great Leviathan."

"She's right, so you might as well get comfortable." Alister said. "We aren't going anywhere for a long time."

"Huh, Crow is that you?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me Yugi." Crow said. "The others are probably on their way by now."

"Hold on, where did your mark go?" Robin asked suddenly.

"Oh yeah, she's right the dragon tail on your arm is missing." Yugi said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Crow asked looking at his arm. "No way how did that happen?"

"Who knows, but it doesn't matter anyway." Alister said. "Before long all of your friends souls will belong to the Orichalcos."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Millennium synchro?" Kaiba asked. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"So how long until you come up with something similar Kaiba?" Jack asked.

"Knowing him, Kaiba will have something in mind before his next duel." Yusei said calmly.

"I hate to admit it, but I bet Kaiba already has something planned." Joey said.

"Huh, what's wrong Kuribon?" Luna asked suddenly. "Wait, are you sure?"

"What's going on Luna?" Leo asked.

"It's the spirits, they're being captured again." Luna said.

"Hold on, you guys don't think it's the Great Leviathan do you?" Akiza asked.

"It's the only thing that it could be." Sky said thoughtfully. "Still, we need to stop Dartz no matter what."

"Well then it's a good thing we've arrived." Kaiba said before glancing out at an island in the middle of the ocean with a large shrine in the center of it. "Looks like you aren't the only one stuck in the past Yugi."

The moment Kaiba said that, the Jet landed.

"Alright, be on your guard everyone. We have no way of knowing what Dartz has planned for us." Yami said calmly just before Dartz appeared above them.

"I must admit I wasn't expecting you so soon, however I do hope you enjoy this small piece of my old home." Dartz said calmly.

"Old home, what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"You mean Atlantis don't you?" Yami asked. "You were the former king of Atlantis before the Great Leviathan destroyed it 10000 years ago."

"So that old fool told you everything did he?" Dartz asked. "Then you should understand that the Great Leviathan has returned to finish what he started back then. All he requires is three special souls."

"That's not going to happen." Yusei said.

"We'll have to wait and see, the others are eagerly awaiting your arrival." Dartz said calmly before fading away.

"So the others are in there too, ten of us, and ten of them." Sky said calmly. "Then we can defeat Dartz."

"Your math is a little off, Seto already beat Alister." Mokuba said with a grin. "Which means we have the advantage of numbers."

"Perhaps, but Dartz likely knows each of our strategies from our previous duels and we know nothing about his." Yami said thoughtfully.

"So you figured it out, not that it'll matter in the long run." said a voice from inside the shrine. "None of you will be reaching master Dartz anyway."

"Wait, you're Diana." Luna said as Diana walked out of the shrine.

"Glad you remember me, because my elves want a rematch and this time won't end like the last." Diana said activating her duel disc.

(The signers, Yami, Joey, and Kaiba have arrived at Dartz base and Diana has challenged Luna to a rematch. Next chapter the duel will begin and Dartz will reveal an important detail to Valon and Rafael. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	30. The Orichalcos war begins

"Hold on, was she the one in the Spirit World Luna?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, we had a duel and it ended in a draw." Luna said while activating her duel disc.

"You got lucky with those traps last time, but this time they won't be enough to save you." Diana said.

"Be careful Luna." Yusei said calmly. "You saw what happened to Crow."

"You mean the signer who brilliantly destroyed Robin's dragon?" Diana asked. "Trust me, that won't be an issue because Ancient Orichalcos Dragon won't be destroyed."

"She's right, alright Diana I accept your challenge." Luna said.

"Hold on a second Luna, if you're planning on dueling her then take this." Leo said handing Luna a card.

"Thanks Leo, this will definitely help." Luna said with a smile.

"Are you finished yet?" Diana asked impatiently.

"Yes, and I won't lose this duel." Luna said.

"We'll just have to see about that." Diana said calmly.

"Duel." Luna and Diana said simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wanted to see us master Dartz?" Rafael asked before he and Valon entered a large chamber.

"Of course, I take it you're familiar with the dragon cards we've been battling?" Dartz asked.

"You aren't talking about those three are you?" Valon asked.

"No, I mean the others. The ones connected to the Crimson Dragon." Dartz said calmly.

"What about them, they won't stand a chance against us and even if they do manage to beat the others Rafael and I will take care of things personally." Valon said.

"That's certainly possible, however the reason I called you both here is to show you something, a tenth dragon that emerged as well." Dartz said before revealing a single card to Valon and Rafael. "This creature is one piece of the key to everything we've been working towards."

"One piece, then what are the other pieces?" Rafael asked. "Surely one of them is the souls we've been gathering with the Seal of Orichalcos."

"You're quite perceptive, that is certainly true. Of course until those three souls are captured the Great Leviathan will be unable to awaken." Dartz said ominously.

"Don't worry about that, we'll be sure to capture their souls soon enough." Valon said confidently.

"For your sake Valon, I do hope you're right." Dartz said before looking at two cards. "It would be quite a shame if you were to be defeated."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna 4000 Diana 4000: "I'll take the first turn so I'll start by setting two cards facedown and then I'll summon Boomerang Elf in attack mode." Diana said calmly. "That ends my move."

"Then it's my turn so I'll play one monster in defense mode and play two cards facedown." Luna said. "That ends my turn."

"Which means it's my move again, so I'll start by summoning Learning Elf in attack mode, and then I reveal the magic card Elf Magic to treat Learning Elf as a tuner monster." Diana said calmly.

"Did you say a tuner monster?" Luna asked nervously.

"I did, so now I'll tune level three Learning Elf with level four Boomerang Elf in order to synchro summon my Ancient Pixie Dragon." Diana said. "Next since Learning Elf was sent to the graveyard I can draw one card, and then I'll activate that card, the Seal of Orichalcos. Of course I should tell you that Orichalcos Harmony will destroy the Seal when it's activated, not that it means your soul will be safe. I attack your facedown monster with Ancient Pixie Dragon."

"When Nimble Momonga is destroyed I gain 1000 life points, and I can summon two more copies of Nimble Momonga in defense mode." Luna said as her monster was destroyed.

"Not bad, I end my move." Diana said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice, now even if that new dragon shows up it won't wipe out her life points." Joey said confidently.

"Perhaps, though we shouldn't underestimate this Diana." Yami said thoughtfully. "This duel is still far from over."

"He's right Joey, all it would take is one attack to change that." Jack said in agreement.

"In case you amateurs haven't noticed the scores, Diana lost 500 life points when she played that Elf Magic Card." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba's right, and the card didn't go to the graveyard after she played it." Sky said thoughtfully. "It went back to her hand."

"Hold on, why would she do that?" Leo asked. "Isn't Ancient Pixie Dragon her only synchro monster?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Yami said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna 5000 Diana 3500: "It's my turn, so first I'll set one card facedown and then I'll summon Sunny Pixie in attack mode." Luna said. "Then I'll play monster Reborn to bring Nimble Momonga back in defense mode, and now I'll tune all three Nimble Momonga's to Sunny Pixie to synchro summon Ancient Fairy Dragon in defense mode."

"Not a bad idea, the Seal of Orichalcos gives Ancient Pixie Dragon 500 extra attack points but even with that boost it's still 400 points weaker than your dragon's defense points." Diana said calmly. "Of course once I summon Ancient Orichalcos Dragon things will be much different."

"I end my turn." Luna said.

Luna 6000 Diana 3500: "I activate another effect of Elf Magic, I can use it as an Elf specific Monster Reborn, so I'll bring Learning Elf back from the graveyard." Diana said calmly. "Now I'll play one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So far so good, but do you think she'll be able to get past that Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Ricardo asked curiously.

"Does it matter?" asked Anthony. "Even if she does get defeated her soul will be used to help resurrect the Great Leviathan so it's to our advantage either way."

"As much as I hate a admit it, Anthony has a point. We all knew the risks when we chose to include Orichalcos Harmony in our decks." said as cloaked figure. "I can only hope that Diana doesn't underestimate her."

"Well all we can do is wait and see what happens." Ricardo said thoughtfully.

(The rematch between Luna and Diana has started and both of them have called their dragons to the field. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	31. End of the first battle

"It's my turn, I set one card facedown and end my move." Luna said.

"In that case it's my move, but before anything else I'll use the trap card Orichalcos Harmony, and you know what that means." Diana said confidently. "I sacrifice Ancient Pixie Dragon in order to summon Ancient Orichalcos Dragon, and thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos my dragon can attack you directly."

"I play Gravity Bind." Luna said quickly. "This prevents any level four or higher monsters from attacking."

"In that case I'll flip summon Apprentice Elf and then I'll use his effect, sacrificing him to destroy Gravity Bind." Diana said. "Unfortunately that ends my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's not good, without that trap card Luna's life points are wide open." Joey said nervously.

"No, Luna has a chance to take her down if she can play the right card." Yusei said.

"What card are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"A trap card Luna asked Crow for, one that helped me in a duel tournament a while back." Yusei said.

"Wait do you mean that card Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, if we're lucky she already has it on the field. Her advantage won't last for much longer." Yusei said.

"You mean her life point lead, yeah Luna has a lot more life points but without a way to stop that Ancient Orichalcos Dragon she's still at a disadvantage." Joey said.

"Just watch and learn." Jack said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They seem rather confident, but how can that girl possibly defeat one of the dragons of the Orichalcos?" Ricardo asked.

"Who knows, it's not our problem and even if she does manage to win the duel we'll still end up with another soul for the Orichalcos." Valon said calmly.

"I guess, but something about this seems off." Anthony said anxiously.

"Rest assured, your dragons are far more powerful than their counterparts." Dartz said calmly.

"Of course, whatever you say master Dartz." Ricardo said respectfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move, so I'll start by playing the magic card Fairy's Charm." Luna said as the Ancient Fairy Dragon turned towards her and nodded. "This turns my Ancient Fairy Dragon into a Fairy type monster until the end of the turn. Now I switch Ancient Fairy Dragon into attack mode and attack Ancient Orichalcos Dragon."

"Why would you do that?" Diana asked. "Dragon or Fairy your monster is still weaker than mine."

"I turned Ancient Fairy Dragon into a fairy so I could play a trap card, Shadow Impulse." Luna said. "This card replaces one synchro monster with another that's the same level and type."

"So you're giving up on your dragon?" Diana asked. "Fine, what are you playing now?"

"I summon the Ancient Sacred Wyvern." Luna said as her monster appeared. "Now since I have 1500 more life points than you she gains 1500 attack points."

"Wait, but that means your Wyvern is 500 points stronger than my Ancient Orichalcos Dragon." Diana said nervously.

"Exactly, Ancient Sacred Wyvern attack Ancient Orichalcos Dragon." Luna said. "Now Orichalcos Harmony's effect activates right?"

"Yeah, we both take 3100 points of damage, but since I only have 3000 life points and you have 5000 I'm the only one who loses." Diana said. "You're pretty good, I would have enjoyed a more casual duel with you."

The moment Diana said that, the Seal of Orichalcos absorbed her soul as she collapsed to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well then, the kid has more talent than I thought. They may actually be a good challenge for us." Valon said calmly. "I might even need to try out my special armor for these guys."

"Maybe, which one of you wants to duel next?" Rafael asked.

"If it's all the same to you why not let Valon duel them, they're probably expecting one of us so why play to expectations?" Ricardo asked.

"Alright, just don't be disappointed when none of them make it past me." Valon said confidently.

"Don't underestimate them Valon, things are much different than they were during our first encounters with them." Dartz said thoughtfully.

"Of course master Dartz." Valon said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice job Luna." Crow said confidently. "Hey are you alright?"

"I'm ok, but I'm worried about the Duel Spirits." Luna said quietly.

"Don't tell me you believe in that fairy tale too?" Kaiba asked in annoyance. "There's no such thing as a Duel Spirit."

"If you're so sure than how do you explain what happened in the duel?" Joey asked. "Luna's dragon sure wasn't acting like a normal hologram."

"Do you really expect me to believe that her dragon is real?" Kaiba asked in disbelief.

"Her dragon isn't the only one Kaiba, you have a connection to your Blue Eyes White Dragon don't you?" Jack asked. "How can you deny that Duel Spirits exist when you have one in your deck?"

"He's right Kaiba, your Blue Eyes is a Duel Spirit just like all the others." Sky said in agreement.

"Whatever, if you want to believe in that fairy tale go ahead. All I need to believe in is the strength of my deck, and soon enough that'll be what it takes to defeat Dartz." Kaiba said before walking into the shrine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, Diana is that you?" Robin asked in surprise. "How did they manage to beat you?"

"I didn't expect her to have another synchro monster in her deck, I underestimated her strategy." Diana said.

"Another synchro monster, I get it Luna used Shadow Impulse didn't she?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, you've heard of the card?" Diana asked.

"It used to belong to me, but it fit Luna's deck a lot better than it fit mine. Especially with that card she added to it." Crow said.

"Well it won't matter in the long run, no matter what monster you try and summon master Dartz will be able to beat it." Alister said calmly.

"I wouldn't underestimate them, if I know Yusei Dartz has no idea what he's in for." Crow said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Yugi said thoughtfully.

(Luna managed to defeat Diana with the Ancient Sacred Wyvern. Next chapter the duel with Valon will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	32. Armored Assault part 1

"I have a bad feeling about this, we should have found another one of Dartz minions by now." Jack said thoughtfully.

"You're right, this may very well be a trap." Yami said in agreement.

"Not really, I was just making sure my deck was ready for our duel." said a voice from the shadows ahead of them. "So, which one of you wants to lose their soul next?"

"Who's there?" Joey asked before Valon walked up. "Who are you?"

"The name's Valon, and I'm guessing you're one of the chosen duelists." Valon said. "Oh now I remember, you dueled the old man and managed to take down Obelisk. This might actually be more fun than I thought."

"Go right ahead and duel Wheeler, once he loses I'll be happy to show you how a real duelist plays the game." Kaiba said confidently.

"Just watch Kaiba, I'll take him down in no time." Joey said confidently.

"Be careful Joey, we don't have any idea what kind of deck he uses." Yusei said cautiously.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Joey said reassuringly.

"We'll just have to see about that won't we?" Valon asked activating his duel disc.

"Let's duel." Joey and Valon said simultaneously.

Valon 4000 Joey 4000: "I'll take the first move so I'll summon Psychic Armor Head in attack mode." Valon said with a smirk as a blue helmet appeared in front of him.

"Huh, why summon a monster with zero attack points?" Joey asked. "What are you planning?"

"I'll be more than happy to show you, but first I activate the Seal of Orichalcos." Valon said as the seal appeared around him and Joey. "There we go, I thought something was missing. Now then I play Full Armor Gravitation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Full Armor Gravitation, I've never heard of that card." Leo said. "Do you think it has something to do with that monster he played?"

"Maybe, but something tells me that Psychic Armor Head is going to be much more dangerous than any of us realize." Sky said thoughtfully.

"Please, even with the attack bonus from that Seal of Orichalcos card it barely can stand up to some of the weakest monsters." Kaiba said calmly. "Then again if anyone could screw this up it's Wheeler."

"You of all people should know that a monster shouldn't be judged by its appearance Kaiba." Yami said. "I have a feeling Valon's monsters have powerful special abilities we haven't seen yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, so what does that card of yours do?" Joey asked.

"I'm glad you asked, my Full Armor Gravitation lets me draw ten cards and summon any Armor pieces I pick up. Of course the rest get removed from the game." Valon said. "Nice, I summon Buster Knuckle, Black Hole Shield, Over Boost, and Active Guard."

The moment Valon said that, two blue arms, a blue torso, and a pair of blue legs appeared next to the helmet.

"Hold on, these things aren't like Exodia are they?" Joey asked nervously.

"No, what you're looking at are the pieces of my Armor." Valon said as the five monsters on his field began to glow before attaching themselves to him. "Alright, now I end my turn with a facedown card."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've got to be kidding me, he's playing dress-up now?" Kaiba asked in disbelief. "I was wrong, there is someone more pathetic than Wheeler."

"Maybe, but if those monsters were able to combine like that there has to be a reason." Jack said thoughtfully.

"Hey, doesn't that kind of remind you of the Meklord Emperor's?" Leo asked suddenly.

"What do you mean Leo?" Angel asked. "You don't think that armor of his has the same ability do you?"

"I don't know, but he combined five monsters together so it might be powerful." Leo said.

"Not this time Leo." Yusei said thoughtfully. "Valon's monsters weren't combined the same way the Meklord Emperor's were. They probably work together but I doubt it'll be anything like what we've seen before."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've never heard of those Armor monsters, but all of them have only 500 attack points." Joey said confidently.

"You might want to double check your numbers, for each Armor piece on my field Buster Knuckle gains 200 attack points." Valon said with a smirk.

"Big deal, I can still wipe out every piece of that armor." Joey said. "I set three cards facedown and summon Axe Raider in attack mode. Now Axe Raider attack that Psychic Armor Head."

"Not so fast, I activate the effect of Black Hole Shield." Valon said quickly before blocking Axe Raider's attack before the Black Hole Shield shattered.

"What the, what just happened?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Whenever you attack one of my Armor pieces I can sacrifice my Black Hole Shield to negate its destruction and all battle damage." Valon said. "Of course now that my Black Hole Shield was destroyed I can play the trap card Auxiliary Armor Storage."

"So what does that card do?" Joey asked.

"I'm glad you asked, my trap returns my destroyed piece of Armor to my deck and then I can play a new piece of armor to replace it, and I know just the one." Valon said calmly. "I summon out my Jet Gauntlet."

"I end my turn." Joey said quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How long do you think he'll toy with him Rafael?" Ricardo asked curiously.

"You shouldn't underestimate him, the legendary dragon Hermos chose him for a reason." Rafael said thoughtfully.

"Well either way Valon has a huge advantage, he has five Armor monsters and Joey Wheeler has none." Anthony noted. "That's at the very least 2500 points of damage."

"That would work if Valon's monsters followed normal conventions." Rafael said. "Only one Armor monster can attack per turn."

"Wait, but that's a huge disadvantage in a duel." Ricardo said in shock.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Valon is more than capable of handling himself in a duel." Dartz said calmly.

"Valon winning or losing won't make any difference. All of their souls will be offered to the Orichalcos soon enough." said a cloaked figure confidently.

(Valon has started dueling Joey, and revealed his Armor deck. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	33. Armored Assault part 2

"It's my move Wheeler, so I think I'll start things off by using my Psychic Armor Head's special ability." Valon said. "Now instead of drawing a card I can add an Armor monster to my hand and I'll go with my Advanced Shield."

"Great, the last thing I need is more pieces for that armor." Joey said in annoyance.

"Well I have good news for you, I'm not summoning Advanced Shield yet." Valon said calmly. "Instead I'm equipping my Psychic Armor Head with the Data Brain magic card. Now I'll set one card and end my turn by summoning Active Guard in defense mode."

"That was a mistake, because now I can summon my Alligator's Sword in attack mode." Joey said confidently. "Now I set these two cards facedown and attack your Over Boost with my Axe Raider."

"Did you forget already, I can pick which piece of my armor you attack, and I'll have you attack Active Guard instead." Valon said with a smirk. "Then I'll take advantage of my trap and play a second one in defense mode."

"Great, in that case I end my move." Joey said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, as long as that trap card is in play Valon can keep replacing his destroyed armor monsters whenever Joey destroys them." Jack said nervously.

"That's true, but Joey does have a way to defeat Valon in this duel." Yami said calmly. "He just needs to draw the right card."

"Oh really, and which card in Wheeler's deck is powerful enough to take down that suit of armor?" Kaiba asked.

"You should already know the answer to that Kaiba." Yami said. "After all, it was a monster he used during the Battle City Finals."

"In that case all we can do is wait and see what happens." Sky said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move Wheeler, so I'll start by having my Psychic Armor Head add another Over Boost to my hand, and then I'll activate my first Over Boost's special ability." Valon said confidently. "This let's my Buster Knuckle attack your life points directly."

"I activate my trap card, Skull Dice." Joey said quickly as a red die appeared in front of him. "This card reduces your Buster Knuckle's attack points based on the number I roll on the die."

"Relying on luck, go ahead it won't change the outcome of our duel." Valon said confidently as the red die was tossed into the air before landing on a two.

"Nice, that cuts your attack points in half." Joey said just as Valon punched him in the chest.

"Unfortunately for you, even though using its effect destroys my Over Boost I already added a spare to my hand." Valon said as the blue legs shattered into pieces. "I end my move by summoning Over Boost all over again."

Valon 4000 Joey 3250: "It's my move." Joey said before drawing his card.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's weird." Leo said in confusion.

"What do you mean, what's weird Leo?" Jack asked.

"Well shouldn't Valon's trap card have activated when the first Over Boost was destroyed? So why did he have to add one to his hand?" Leo asked.

"Leo's right, that doesn't make any sense." Angel said in agreement. "Unless, that's the key to beating him."

"Exactly, Valon's Auxiliary Armor Storage can only replace monsters destroyed in battle." Yami said calmly. "Which means if Joey can destroy them without attacking he can destroy Valon's armor."

"Maybe, but something tells me this isn't going to be that easy." Akiza said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Go ahead, nothing you play can help you take down my armor." Valon said confidently.

"We'll see, I activate the magic card Pot of Greed." Joey said. "This let me draw two new cards."

"Draw as many cards as you want, not even your Claw of Hermos will be enough to take down my armor." Valon said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, I summon Time Wizard in attack mode." Joey said. "Then, I play the Guiding Claw of Hermos."

"Wait, what happened to that dragon?" Valon asked nervously.

"He got a little boost, now I activate Time Wizard's special ability." Joey said. "Go Time Roulette."

Just as Joey said that, the Time Wizard flew to the center of the duel and raised its wand.

"So what kind of special ability is this Wheeler?" Valon asked hesitantly.

"One of us is about to lose every monster on the field." Joey answered. "At least that's what normally happens."

"Normally happens, wait it's your dragon isn't it?" Valon said in shock.

"Bingo, I play Hermos' special ability." Joey said confidently. "Now I can sacrifice Time Wizard to decide which one of us loses their monsters, and I think I'll destroy your armor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice, now Valon has no monsters in play." Jack said confidently.

"Yeah, there's no way he can lose now." Leo said.

"Please, if anyone could screw up this situation it would be Wheeler." Kaiba said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked hesitantly.

"You're talking about Valon's facedown card right?" Sky asked.

"Kaiba has a point, that facedown card could be a problem." Yami said thoughtfully.

"Hold on you guys, even if that trap can bring one of Valon's armor monsters the strongest one in his graveyard is Buster Knuckle and it would still only have 700 attack points." Leo said. "Both of Joey's monsters have more attack points, not to mention he could combine one of them with his dragon."

"Maybe, but we'll have to wait and see what happens." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You think you have the advantage since you got rid of my armor, well I hate to disappoint you but this trap card might change things." Valon said confidently. "I activate Orichalcos Arsenal, this may cost 1000 life points to activate but I can summon all of the Armor pieces you just destroyed with an extra 500 attack points each."

"You've got to be kidding me." Joey said in annoyance. "In that case I'll just set one card facedown and end my move."

(Joey has called on his dragon but Valon has increased the strength of his Armor monsters in return. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Each of the upgraded dragon cards gained a new effect, but they're unable to combine with another card on the turn they use it. That's why Joey didn't combine Hermos with Axe Raider or Alligator's Sword.)


	34. Armored Assault part 3

Valon 3000 Joey 3250: "It's my move Wheeler, so I think I'll start things off by having my Psychic Armor Head add another piece of armor to my hand." Valon said. "Now then let's have Buster Knuckle attack that Guiding Claw of Hermos."

"I activate my trap card, Magic Arm Shield." Joey said quickly. "This trap let's me borrow a piece of that armor to take the blow for me, and I think I'll go with your Psychic Armor Head."

"What?" Valon asked nervously before a shield in front of Hermos and opened up to reveal a pair of spring-loaded arms that grabbed Psychic Armor Head off his head. "I play a spell card, Armor Barrier. This prevents Psychic Armor Head from being destroyed. Then I add a card to my hand."

"Maybe, but that's still 1500 points of damage to your life points." Joey said confidently.

"We'll see, I set one card facedown and end my turn." Valon said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So far so good, Joey has the advantage as long as Hermos stays on the field." Jack said calmly.

"I doubt it, take a closer look at Valon's field." Kaiba said. "His Auxiliary Armor Storage trap is gone."

"Hold on, why would he send something like that to the graveyard?" Akiza asked. "Without it he can't replace his Armor pieces."

"He must have a plan." Yami said thoughtfully. "That trap must have a second effect."

"Exactly, and if I'm right it has something to do with him protecting that Psychic Armor Head." Kaiba said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Valon 1500 Joey 3250: "It's my move." Joey said confidently.

"Hold on a second Wheeler, I have a little gift for you." Valon said suddenly as his armor vanished.

"Huh, what kind of gift?" Joey asked hesitantly.

"The dragon-sized kind. See by sending my Auxiliary Armor Storage to the graveyard I can take control of a monster on your field and equip my armor to it." Valon said confidently. "So I'll be taking the Guiding Claw of Hermos."

"Oh man, you've got to be kidding me." Joey said nervously as the pieces of Valon's armor attached themselves to Hermos.

"Don't be too upset, I'll be sure to put Hermos to good use for you." Valon said calmly.

"I guess I'll just set one card facedown and play a monster in defense mode." Joey said nervously.

"Then it's my move." Valon said before drawing his card. "Well, this is disappointing I was hoping the duel would last a little longer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like one of the three chosen duelists is about to lose his soul." Rafael said calmly.

"Perhaps, but without all three souls the Great Leviathan cannot return." Dartz said thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't worry about them master Dartz, their souls will be ours in no time." said a hooded figure. "Especially when my new dragon appears."

"You shouldn't underestimate them." Ricardo said. "Those guys are tougher than we thought they'd be."

"Just because you lost doesn't mean I'm going to, my dragon renders her's completely obsolete." the hooded figure said.

"In that case should one of them manage to defeat Valon you will face them next." Dartz said calmly.

"Of course master Dartz." the hooded figure said respectfully before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on, what are you talking about?" Joey asked. "I have a monster in defense mode and you can only attack with one of those armor pieces each turn."

"Oh I'm well aware of how my armor works, but I have something new to try out. I activate the Guiding Claw of Hermos' special ability to merge it with Double Cloth Armor." Valon said. "You should have taken advantage of your dragon when you had the chance, because now I summon Hermos Cloth Armor."

"Ok, so what does that thing do?" Joey asked hesitantly.

"I'm glad you asked, this new suit of armor you helped me play comes with a pair of handy special abilities." Valon said while the other pieces of his armor reattached to his body. "First off it's indestructible in battle, and then I can send Hermos Cloth Armor to the graveyard in order to destroy every monster on your field and deal damage equal to their total attack points."

"No way." Joey said nervously as an explosion enveloped him while Axe Raider, Alligator's Sword, and his facedown monster were all destroyed.

"Looks like you lose Wheeler." Valon said with a smirk before the smoke cleared to reveal Joey hadn't lost any life points. "What, how is that possible?"

"I played a trap card, Desperation Roll." Joey said. "This activates when one of your cards would deal damage to my life points. Now we each roll a die, and if my number happens to be higher than yours the damage is negated."

"You're betting the whole duel on luck, well if that's how you want to lose go ahead and roll." Valon said calmly.

The moment Valon said that, a large die appeared in front of Joey before flying up into the air and landing on a five.

"Nice, a five." Joey said confidently.

"Not bad, so if I roll anything but a six our duel continues." Valon said. "Well, here we go."

Just as Valon said that, a second large die appeared in front of him and flew up into the air before landing and bouncing before ending up on a six.

"No way, but that means my trap card doesn't negate the damage." Joey said nervously just before the die in front of him exploded wiping out his life points.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like she'll be waiting a bit longer to take her turn." Ricardo said with a smirk. "Not that I'm surprised, anyone who relies on luck to win a duel is just asking to be defeated."

"You may have a point, but luck is still a factor in a duel." said a cloaked figure. "If it wasn't he would have never been chosen by that dragon."

"Well either way his soul belongs to the Orichalcos now so we're one step closer to reawakening the Great Leviathan." the cloaked figure said calmly.

(Valon managed to defeat Joey in their duel. Next chapter a new dragon will appear. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	35. Timeus' Rage

"Well, I'll give Wheeler one thing that was one of the best duels I've ever had." Valon said. "Alright, which one of you wants to duel next?"

"I'll duel you." Yami said before activating his duel disc as a golden glowing eye appeared on his forehead.

"Duel." Yami and Valon said simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If it's Yugi dueling this won't take long, and then we can move on to Dartz." Kaiba said calmly.

"Maybe, but we still don't know what kind of effects the rest of their dragons have." Akiza mentioned.

"That's true, and if Valon manages to take control of the Divine Eye of Timeus who knows what'll happen." Sky added thoughtfully.

"Please, unlike that amateur Wheeler, Yugi won't be beaten by a cheap trick like that." Kaiba said.

"I hope you're right Kaiba." Yusei said. "Then again, something tells me it won't be that easy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami 4000 Valon 4000: "I'll take the first move so I'll start by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard in order to summon the Tricky in attack mode, and then I'll play three cards facedown." Yami said. "That ends my turn."

"Not bad, but using up every card in your hand wasn't the brightest idea." Valon said. "I start things off by activating the Seal of Orichalcos, and then I'll summon my Psychic Armor Head."

"That's exactly what I wanted you to do Valon. I reveal my trap card Dark Renewal." Yami said suddenly. "This trap sacrifices both your Psychic Armor Head and the Tricky in order to revive a spellcaster that's been sent to the graveyard."

"What are you talking about, I haven't destroyed a single one of your monsters." Valon said.

"That's true, but I did send a monster to the graveyard." Yami said as a coffin appeared and sucked in the Tricky and Psychic Armor Head. "So now come forth Dark Magician Girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way, he sent Dark Magician Girl to the graveyard before Valon even played a single card?" Jack asked in shock.

"It looks that way, and not only was he able to bring it back but he also destroyed Valon's Psychic Armor Head which means he can't play any more of his Armor pieces." Yusei said calmly. "Then again, without any cards in his hand Yugi's betting everything on what he draws each turn."

"Please, I can already tell you what both of Yugi's facedown cards will do." Kaiba said. "This duel is as good as over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not bad, I set three cards and end my move." Valon said nervously.

"Then it's my turn again, so first I'll activate my facedown card Sage's Stone." Yami said calmly. "This card can only be activated when I have Dark Magician Girl on the field, it automatically lets me summon Dark Magician to join her."

"In that case I'll use my trap card Desperate Gravitation." Valon said quickly. "This card can be used even without Psychic Armor Head in play, I draw the top three cards of my deck and if they're all Armor pieces I can summon them all in attack mode."

"Even if you summon three Armor pieces it won't be enough to defeat my powerful magicians." Yami said.

"We'll see, I summon Active Guard, Buster Knuckle, and a second Psychic Armor Head." Valon said confidently. "Then I play the facedown card High Tuned Armor to turn Psychic Armor Head into a tuner monster that can't be destroyed this turn."

"That won't change the outcome of this duel, I play the Divine Eye of Timeus and now I'll combine him with both of my Magicians." Yami said, as Timeus appeared covered in dark purple archaic symbols with the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl standing on his back. "I summon Warlock Dragon in attack mode."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So instead of sacrificing a monster to activate it's effect like the Guiding Claw of Hermos the pharaoh's Divine Eye of Timeus can combine with multiple monsters at the same time." a hooded figure said thoughtfully.

"No, that's just the original effect of that dragon. We still haven't seen what new power it has." Rafael said calmly. "Though if my suspicion's right it'll have some kind of fusion effect."

"I would agree, of course I trust that won't be an issue for you." Dartz said simply.

"No, it won't be." Rafael said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Dartz said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of dragon is that?" Valon asked nervously.

"My Warlock Dragon gains a special ability for each spellcaster I used to summon him." Yami said. "First, Dark Magician Girl allows him to negate the effects of every monster on your field until the end of my turn."

"No way, you've got to be kidding." Valon said. "That means I can't use Active Guard to negate the battle damage."

"Exactly, and next Dark Magician allows me to banish a spellcaster from my deck and add its attack points to Warlock Dragon until the end of the turn, and I choose my Magician of Black Chaos." Yami said. "That brings Warlock Dragon's attack power to 6000 points, now attack Active Guard and end this duel."

"I play the trap card Life Support Unit, this activates when I would lose all my life points." Valon said quickly. "This trap lets me keep 100 points."

"I end my turn." Yami said calmly.

Yami 4000 Valon 100: "It's my move, so I'll summon Burning Knuckle in attack mode, and now I'll tune level four Psychic Armor Head with level three Burning Knuckle and Buster Knuckle." Valon said. "I synchro summon my Nano Storm Armor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like he's getting desperate." Ricardo said. "He wouldn't resort to that monster unless he thought he was about to lose the duel."

"You can't blame him." said a hooded figure. "After all losing the duel means he loses his soul."

"Well now that Nano Storm Armor is in play this duel might actually start to get interesting." Rafael said thoughtfully.

"You have a point, this duel just might be interesting after all." Ricardo said thoughtfully.

(Yami has challenged Valon to a duel and has combined both his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl with Timeus. Next chapter Valon will reveal the power of his synchro monster and the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	36. The Armored soldier falls

"What exactly does your new armor do?" Yami asked as a black orb appeared in front of Valon before enveloping him and revealing itself to be a suit of black armor lined with green markings.

"I'm glad you asked, first things first my new armor can use the effect of every piece of armor in my graveyard and it gains 500 attack points just in case I need to battle you." Valon said confidently. "Then I'll play a card you should know pretty well, the Seal of Orichalcos."

"Even so, with only five pieces in your graveyard combined with the boost from the Seal of Orichalcos your Nano Storm Armor only has 3000 attack points, that's too weak to destroy my Warlock Dragon." Yami said thoughtfully.

"Huh, I guess you have a point. Except my Nano Storm Armor can't be destroyed in battle if it has the same attack power as your monster, so now I'll use Burning Knuckle's effect." Valon said confidently.

"Which means it gains 200 attack points, just enough to match Warlock Dragon's 3200." Yami said in realization.

"Exactly, now I attack Warlock Dragon with Nano Storm Armor." Valon said before the green markings started glowing and he jumped towards Warlock Dragon punching it and causing Timeus to explode as Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl appeared in front of Yami.

"I should be thanking you, when Warlock Dragon is destroyed the spellcasters I used to summon him are brought back in defense mode." Yami said calmly.

"So what if you managed to bring them back, neither of those monsters have enough attack points to destroy my Nano Storm Armor." Valon said quickly. "Especially not when I use my armor's last effect to send two random pieces of armor to my graveyard. That ends my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad you guys, Valon's armor gained an extra 1000 attack points." Leo said nervously.

"Yeah, it was tough enough to beat before but now with 4000 points its nearly unstoppable." Akiza said in agreement.

"Please, if I know Yugi he already has a winning move planned." Kaiba said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Watch and learn, this duel is as good as over." Kaiba said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Then it's my move Valon." Yami said. "Perfect, I play Dark Magic Twin Burst."

"What does that thing do?" Valon asked nervously.

"My Dark Magic Twin Burst can only be played when both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl are on my field. It gives Dark Magician attack points equal to the attack power of Dark Magician Girl, for a grand total of 4500 attack points." Yami said as his magicians floated into the air. "Now Dark Magician, attack Valon's Nano Storm Armor and end this duel."

"I use Nano Storm Armor to play Active Guard's effect and negate the damage." Valon said quickly before his armor was destroyed. "I'm not beat yet."

"Wrong, Dark Magician Girl hasn't attacked yet and with no cards on your field this duel is over." Yami said. "Dark Magician Girl attack and wipe out Valon's life points."

"Not bad, you beat me fair and square." Valon said weakly before the Seal of Orichalcos captured his soul and he collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Too bad, against anyone else Valon might have been able to turn that around." Rafael said thoughtfully.

"Maybe, then again you still haven't shown us your synchro monster Rafael." Ricardo said.

"That's because I don't have one." Rafael said calmly.

"That may be true, but you don't need it. Your connection with your cards more than makes up for the lack of a Guardian synchro monster." Dartz said simply.

"I guess, but you're the only person I've ever met who doesn't use synchro monsters." Ricardo said thoughtfully. "Then again, there's obviously a reason master Dartz picked you."

"I didn't choose any of you." Dartz said calmly. "You were all chosen by the Orichalcos."

"Exactly." Rafael said in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Congratulations Yugi, though I'm not surprised you managed to win the duel so easily. Even with Valon's synchro monster he barely put up a fight." Kaiba said calmly.

"Oh, well you seem confident." said a cloaked figure walking up to them. "I take it that means you're ready for a duel? Unfortunately as much as I would love to beat you I have someone else to deal with first. I summon Black Rose Moonlight Dragon."

"Black Rose, so you want to duel me right?" Akiza asked.

"Exactly, so why don't you say your goodbyes now because once this duel is over your soul will belong to the Orichalcos." the cloaked figure said confidently.

"Be careful Akiza, who knows what her dragon can do." Leo said nervously.

"Leo's right." Luna said.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." Akiza said reassuringly.

"You sound confident, but that won't make a difference in the long run." the cloaked figure said while taking off her cloak. "My name's Claire in case you were curious."

"Let's duel." Akiza and Claire said simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, do you think she'll manage to win the duel?" Ricardo asked. "If her opponent plays her dragon first…"

"It won't make a difference." said a hooded figure. "Black Rose Moonlight Dragon's effect works when her opponent summons a monster, but it also activates the moment it's played on the field."

"Exactly, and once she plays Orichalcos Harmony the real fun will begin." Rafael said calmly.

"You're right about that, her new dragon even scares me." the hooded figure said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ricardo said. "That girl has no idea what she's in for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you ended up losing too Valon?" Alister asked. "Which one of them took you out?"

"The pharaoh, he's a lot tougher than I expected. My Nano Storm Armor didn't even slow him down." Valon said. "I don't think Rafael will have an easy time taking him out again."

"Trust me, Yugi will beat him this time and stop Dartz." Joey said suddenly.

"He's right, and as long as Yusei and the others are with him there's no way they can lose." Crow said in agreement.

(Yami managed to defeat Valon, but now Akiza is preparing to duel a woman named Claire. Next chapter the duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	37. Thorns of the Rose

Claire 4000 Akiza 4000: "I'll take the first move, so I'll set two cards and then summon Lonefire Blossom in attack mode." Claire said calmly. "Next I'll use Lonefire Blossom's effect, so by tributing a plant type monster on my field I can summon another one from my deck, and who better than my Gigaplant?"

"Gigaplant, so you're planning on using its effect on your next turn aren't you?" Akiza asked.

"Why wait, I equip Gigaplant with the Supervise magic card." Claire said calmly. "This lets Gigaplant use its ability right away, so I'll bring Lonefire Blossom back from the graveyard in defense mode to end my turn."

"Then it's my move so I'll start by summoning the tuner monster Twilight Rose Knight, and I'll use his effect to summon Hedge Guard." Akiza said calmly. "Now I'll tune level three Twilight Rose Knight with level three Hedge Guard in order to synchro summon Splendid Rose."

"Not bad, but Splendid Rose isn't strong enough to destroy Gigaplant and even if you attack Lonefire Blossom I can just revive it on my next turn." Claire said calmly.

"Actually by banishing a plant type monster from my graveyard Splendid Rose cuts the attack points of your Gigaplant in half, now attack." Akiza said confidently.

"Nice try, but when Gigaplant was destroyed so was the Supervise equip spell." Claire said. "Which means its effect activates to revive a normal monster in my graveyard, and I choose the Gigaplant you just attacked."

"Great, in that case I'll end my turn by setting two cards facedown." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on, Gigaplant's an effect monster isn't it?" Leo asked. "How did she bring it back?"

"Gigaplant isn't a normal effect monster Leo, it's a gemini monster which means under most circumstances it is a normal monster. It won't have an effect unless Claire summons it a second time once it's already on the field." Yusei explained.

"Wait, but if Claire summons Gigaplant again she can use it's effect." Luna said nervously.

"Exactly, those two monsters form a powerful combo." Jack said thoughtfully. "On top of that we still don't know what her dragon is capable of."

"Even the most powerful of combos can be broken with the right card." Kaiba said calmly. "This duel is far from over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire 3000 Akiza 4000: "Looks like your last move was a waste of time, so I think I'll start things off by gemini summoning Gigaplant, and then I'll use Lonefire Blossom's ability again and bring Botanical Lion to the field in attack mode." Claire said confidently.

"Hold on, how come your monster just gained 600 attack points?" Akiza asked.

"Simple, for every plant type monster I control Botanical Lion gains 300 attack points, and since he's a plant type monster himself I have two." Claire said calmly. "Then again why stop there when I can use Gigaplant's ability to revive Lonefire Blossom again and bring his total to 2800 attack points."

"I activate the trap card Rose Curse, now since Botanical Lion gained 300 attack points you take 300 points of damage." Akiza said quickly.

"Go ahead, it won't change anything. Botanical Lion attacks Splendid Rose." Claire said confidently.

"I reveal my second trap card, Wall of Thorns." Akiza said. "Since you attacked a plant type monster on my field every monster in attack position on your field is destroyed."

"I play the trap card Orichalcos Thorns, this protects Gigaplant by switching it into defense mode and then you take 500 points of damage for every plant type monster on my field." Claire said quickly. "You managed to protect yourself for one turn but that's all you did."

"Maybe, but one turn could make all the difference in a duel." Akiza said.

"Well then let's see what one turn can do then, I set one card facedown and end my move." Claire said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One turn is all she needs to turn this duel around, she's about to summon her dragon." said a hooded figure. "It's just a shame it won't help her in the slightest once Claire brings out hers."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Ricardo said in agreement. "Her dragon's abilities are definitely powerful. I'd definitely hate to go up against her."

"Exactly, and once she brings out the real dragon I doubt anyone other than master Dartz could beat her." the hooded figure said calmly. "Then again, she'd been hit by Rose Curse when Botanical Lion gained 600 points instead of just 300 the duel would be over."

"You've got a point, this duel as good as done." Rafael said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire 2700 Akiza 3000: "You wanted to see what one turn could do, so I'll show you." Akiza said. "I start by setting two new cards facedown and then I'll summon the tuner monster Copy Plant in attack mode."

"So you're summoning your dragon, I've been waiting for this." Claire said.

"I tune level one Copy Plant with level six Splendid Rose in order to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said. "Now I'll use Black Rose Dragon's effect, banishing Copy Plant from my graveyard in order to force Gigaplant into attack mode and reduce its attack points to zero."

"So that's what your dragon can do, too bad for you even if you destroy Gigaplant I'll still have 300 life points." Claire said calmly. "More than enough to beat you."

"We'll have to see about that, Black Rose Dragon attack Gigaplant." Akiza said. "That ends my move."

Claire 300 Akiza 3000: "Not bad, but it's my move again so I'll start by summoning my own Copy Plant, and then I'll use its ability to copy Lonefire Blossom's level." Claire said. "Then Lonefire Blossom's effect sacrifices itself to summon a second Botanical Lion."

"I was afraid you were going to do that." Akiza said nervously.

"I tune level three Copy Plant with level four Botanical Lion in order to synchro summon Black Rose Moonlight Dragon." Claire said confidently. "Next since I synchro summoned my monster, one of your level five or above special summoned monsters is returned to your hand, and who better than your inferior dragon."

(The duel between Akiza and Claire is underway and they've both summoned their dragons but Akiza's is about to be returned to her extra deck. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	38. Moonlight Falls

"What did you just say?" Akiza asked nervously before her Black Rose Dragon disappeared.

"You heard me, and don't think I forgot about your other monster." Claire said calmly. "Black Rose Moonlight Dragon attack that Splendid Rose. That ends my move."

Claire 300 Akiza 2800: "It's my turn, so I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Akiza said.

"It that's all you can do this duel is as good as over." Claire said calmly. "I'll start things off by summoning Bird of Roses in attack mode, and now I'll have Black Rose Moonlight Dragon take out that defensive monster of yours."

"I use Hedge Guard's special ability, by sending it to the graveyard my Rose Fairy survives the battle. Though in exchange it's attack points are cut in half." Akiza said quickly.

"Not bad, unfortunately for you that effect only works once so now Bird of Roses can destroy your Rose Fairy." Claire said. "Next turn this duel is over, of course why wait when I can play the Orichalcos Harmony card."

"Great, and I thought your dragon was powerful enough already." Akiza said as the Seal of Orichalcos appeared around Claire's dragon.

"I summon Black Rose Orichalcos Dragon." Claire said confidently. "Then I'll set one card and end my move, so go ahead and take your last turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, Akiza's in real trouble." Leo said nervously.

"It's worse than that, unlike her original dragon Claire's Black Rose Orichalcos Dragon can return any monster Akiza summons to her hand." Yami said. "On top of that she can use that effect twice per turn."

"Wait, but if that's true how can Akiza win?" Luna asked anxiously.

"There's one card Akiza can use to pull it off, the question is will she be able to draw it." Jack said.

"Yeah, the entire duel is coming down to her next draw." Yusei said in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's over, nothing she summons has any chance of beating Claire's Black Rose Orichalcos Dragon." Ricardo said calmly.

"That much was obvious, the Orichalcos Harmony card is the key to getting their souls for the Orichalcos." the hooded figure said. "It's only a matter of time before everything we've been working for comes to fruition."

"Maybe, then again Robin was beaten even with her upgraded dragon and she hasn't played that accel synchro monster yet." Rafael said thoughtfully. "This duel won't end the way you two think."

"What are you talking about?" Ricardo asked. "Even if she tried to bring out the monsters she would need to summon an accel synchro monster Claire can just return them to her hand before she can play it."

"Just watch, you're going to be dueling next." Rafael said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move, and this duel isn't over yet." Akiza said quickly.

"I disagree, I play the trap card Rose of the Orichalcos." Claire said calmly. "This card removes your Black Rose Dragon from the game and then it's 2400 attack points are added to my Black Rose Orichalcos Dragon's attack points."

"4800 attack points?" Akiza asked nervously.

"You shouldn't be surprised, my deck is just better than yours. Now then, which one of you will be next?" Claire asked while glancing at the other signers, Yami, and Kaiba. "Not that it makes a difference."

"Actually, you were right Claire. This duel is over." Akiza said while looking at the card she'd drawn from her deck. "I remove my Splendid Rose from my graveyard in order to activate the spell card Mark of the Rose."

"Hold on, that's an equip spell and you don't have any monsters on the field." Claire said nervously.

"That's true, but I'm equipping Mark of the Rose to your Black Rose Orichalcos Dragon." Akiza said. "Your monster has a new master now."

"Hold on, you're kidding right?" Claire asked nervously as her dragon flew to stand behind Akiza.

"Don't worry, you'll get Black Rose Orichalcos Dragon back at the end of my turn." Akiza said. "Of course, before that happens Black Rose Orichalcos Dragon is going to attack your Bird of Roses."

"I activate the second effect of Rose of the Orichalcos, I can banish it to negate your attack." Claire said quickly. "Though in exchange you can add a spell from your deck to your hand, not that it matters since you'll lose once my dragon is back on my side of the field."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Big mistake, that just cost Claire the duel." Rafael said calmly.

"What are you talking about, she only had one monster to attack with and now once Claire's turn starts she'll have her dragon back and be able to attack her directly." Ricardo said. "Claire won the duel."

"Wait, you mean she has that card too?" the hooded figure asked. "She should have seen a move like that coming, it's her own fault for ignoring a combo she uses on a regular basis."

"Wait, then you mean the card she just added to her hand was that?" Ricardo asked in shock.

"Exactly, the Vengeful Servant magic card." Rafael said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I appreciate the help, because now this duel is really over." Akiza said before revealing the Vengeful Servant card.

"Wait, you aren't planning on doing what I think you're doing." Claire said fearfully.

"I equip Black Rose Orichalcos Dragon with Vengeful Servant, now whenever this card goes from my side of the field to yours, you'll take damage equal to it's attack points." Akiza said. "So that ends my turn."

The moment Akiza said that, the Black Rose Orichalcos Dragon flew towards Claire before turning towards her and attacking her, wiping out her life points.

"This isn't happening, there's no way I could have lost to you." Claire said as the Seal of Orichalcos appeared around her and she collapsed to the ground.

"Are you alright Akiza?" Jack asked as the signers ran up to her.

"I think so, but we still need to get to Dartz." Akiza said calmly.

"You're right, and I have a feeling the next duel is going to be even tougher than this one was." Yami said thoughtfully.

(Akiza managed to take down Claire using her own dragon. Next chapter Ricardo and Yusei will begin their rematch. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	39. Stardust Shower part 1

"That was simple enough, so how long until we see this duelist that beat Yugi?" Kaiba asked calmly.

"You mean Rafael, you'll get a chance to duel him if you somehow manage to beat the rest of us." Ricardo said walking up to them. "My dragon wants a rematch Yusei Fudo, and this time it won't end in a draw."

"You're right about that." Yusei said calmly.

"Duel." Yusei and Ricardo said simultaneously.

Yusei 4000 Ricardo 4000: "I'll take the first turn, and I'll play a monster in defense mode." Yusei said calmly. "Then I'll set one card and end my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hopefully this match goes better than his first duel with Yusei." said the cloaked figure. "After all, if he loses the match he loses his soul."

"That's true, but this duel won't be easy. Especially not if he brings out that Shooting Star Dragon." Rafael said calmly.

"What about you, don't you have a synchro monster in your deck?" the cloaked figure asked.

"No, I don't use them." Rafael said. "My guardians are powerful enough without them."

"Well, if you say so." the cloaked figure said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move then Yusei, so why waste our time?" Ricardo asked. "I activate the Seal of Orichalcos."

The moment Ricardo said that the Seal appeared around him and Yusei.

"I had a feeling you'd be playing this." Yusei said nervously.

"Next I summon Star Knight, I can summon him if you're the only one with monsters on the field." Ricardo said confidently.. "Now Star Knight attack Yusei's facedown monster."

"Shield Warrior only has 1600 defense points." Yusei said as his monster was destroyed.

"That's not all, when Star Knight destroys a monster in battle half of that monsters attack points are dealt as damage to your life points." Ricardo explained. "Now I set two cards to end my move."

Yusei 3600 Ricardo 4000: "It's my move so I'll start by sending Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard to summon Quickdraw Synchron, and then since I control a tuner monster Quillbolt Hedgehog returns to the field in defense mode." Yusei said. "Now I tune level five Quickdraw Synchron with level two Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to synchro summon Nitro Warrior."

"2800 attack points?" Ricardo asked nervously.

"Exactly and next I'll equip Nitro Warrior with Junk Barrage, and since I played a spell card he gains 1000 attack points." Yusei said. "Nitro Warrior attack that Star Knight."

"When Star Knight is destroyed I can add a Star monster to my hand, and I choose one you should remember. My Star Medium tuner monster." Ricardo said calmly.

"I remember, Star Medium tunes with monsters in the graveyard which means it can tune with your level six Star Knight I just destroyed. Fortunately Junk Barrage deals damage equal to half your Star Knight's attack points" Yusei said. "I end my turn by playing one more card facedown."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did he just say tune with monsters in the graveyard?" Jack asked nervously. "That means he can bring out his dragon on his next turn."

"That's true, and if with the Seal of Orichalcos in play his dragon will be strong enough to destroy Nitro Warrior." Yami said. "Which means his facedown cards must be the key to defeating him."

"That much is obvious, only a complete amateur would ignore those cards." Kaiba said calmly. "The question is, which one is the bluff."

"If those cards are what I think they are, neither one is a bluff." Akiza said calmly.

"She's right, but for now all we can do is wait and see what they are." Jack said in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei 3600 Ricardo 1650: "It's my move so I'll start things off by summoning Star Medium, and now I'll tune it with the Star Knight in my graveyard in order to synchro summon Stardust Spark Dragon." Ricardo said confidently. "Now I activate the effect of Stardust Spark Dragon to protect itself from being destroyed, and with that done I'll attack Nitro Warrior."

"Sorry, but I activate the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, this negates your attack and then I set it facedown on the field." Yusei said calmly.

"Not this time, I use Star Shower, discarding one card to negate your trap and destroy it." Ricardo said. "Plus, since I control Stardust Spark Dragon you take 800 points of damage."

"What?" Yusei asked nervously as his monster was destroyed.

"That ends my turn, but it won't be much longer before your soul belongs to the Orichalcos." Ricardo said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, he's confident at the very least and with 3000 attack points and that effect his Stardust Spark Dragon won't be destroyed anytime soon." the cloaked figure said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps, but his opponent is a rather skilled duelist in his own right." Dartz said calmly. "Underestimating him would be a foolish mistake."

"That's true, especially considering the effects that Accel Synchro Monster of his has." Rafael said in agreement. "Five attacks in the same turn from a monster that strong will definitely be enough to get past Stardust Spark Dragon and even if he brings out Orichalcos Star Dragon they'll still destroy each other."

"Wait, but when Orichalcos Star Dragon is destroyed in battle it's effect means he'll lose." the cloaked figure said nervously.

"Perhaps, then again every card comes with risks and the more powerful the card the more dangerous the risk." Dartz said thoughtfully.. "The Seal of Orichalcos demonstrates that better than any other card."

"Of course, but if they somehow manage to get past us and reach you everything we've worked for would be lost." the cloaked figure said.

"If you underestimate master Dartz that much then you're in for quite the surprise should it come to that." Rafael said calmly. "They won't be able to bet him no matter what they try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei 2600 Ricardo 1650: "It's my move, so I'll start by setting another card facedown and then I'll summon Sonic Chick in defense mode." Yusei stated.

"That's fine, but it won't change the outcome of our duel." Ricardo said. "Your soul will belong to the Orichalcos."

(Yusei's rematch with Ricardo has started and he's already played Stardust Spark Dragon and the Seal of Orichalcos. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	40. Stardust Shower part 2

"That's where you're wrong Ricardo I end my turn." Yusei mentioned calmly.

"Then it's my move again so I'll start by using the spell card Star Aura to cut Stardust Spark Dragons attack points in half but render him unaffected by spell and trap cards until the end of the turn." Ricardo stated. "Now since his strength is less than 1900 points he can attack and destroy Sonic Chick."

"Sorry, but I play the effect of Stronghold Guardian from my hand." Yusei countered. "This boosts Sonic Chick's defense points by 1500, meaning not only does it survive your attack, but you take 300 points of damage."

"So you managed to protect your monster, it won't change anything." Ricardo replied. "I use Orichalcos Comet, this can be played if Stardust Spark Dragon is in play and Orichalcos Harmony is in my graveyard."

"Great, so what does that do?" Yusei asked nervously.

"It destroys every card on your field and transforms Stardust Spark Dragon into Orichalcos Star Dragon." Ricardo explained.

"Not quite, I activate the Starlight Road trap card." Yusei revealed. "This lets me negate and destroy Orichalcos Comet, and then I can summon Stardust Dragon to my field."

"So not only is my dragon not summoned but you managed to play yours too?" Ricardo questioned. "In that case I set one card and end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Then it's over for him, without Orichalcos Star Dragon he doesn't have anything strong enough to take down Shooting Star Dragon." Rafael noted calmly.

"Then I guess you're next Rafael?" the cloaked figure asked. "To be honest you're probably more likely to win than I am."

"Maybe, but the pharaoh isn't likely to make the same mistakes again." Rafael mentioned. "Beating him won't be as easy as it was last time."

"Perhaps, however you've proven yourself time and again to be an incredible duelist Rafael." Dartz stated calmly. "If anyone is capable of defeating the pharaoh it would be you."

"You honor me master Dartz." Rafael replied respectfully.

"You were chosen by the Orichalcos for a reason Rafael." Dartz said calmly.

"Of course master Dartz." Rafael mentioned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei 2600 Ricardo 1350: "It's my move Ricardo, so I'll start by summoning Turbo Synchron in attack mode." Yusei stated. "Now I'll tune Turbo Synchron with Sonic Chick in order to synchro summon Formula Synchron!"

"You're planning on playing that accel synchro monster aren't you?" Ricardo noted quickly. "I'm not losing to you. I play the trap card Star Collapse, this destroys every monster you control with less attack points than Stardust Spark Dragon, and it deals 600 points of damage for each monster."

"I play Stardust Dragon's special ability, this negates Star Collapse and destroys it." Yusei countered.

"I knew you'd do that, when Star Collapse is destroyed I can banish the top three cards of my deck to summon one monster from your deck to my side of the field with its effects negated." Ricardo revealed. "Come to my side, Shooting Star Dragon!"

"I appreciate that Ricardo." Yusei replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He has no idea how big that mistake was." Jack said calmly. "Ricardo just gave Yusei an incredibly powerful move."

"Oh, and how exactly is Yusei going to turn this around? Shooting Star Dragon's effects make it easily capable of destroying both of Yusei's monsters and wiping out his life points at the same time thanks to its special ability." Kaiba pointed out.

"Harmonia Mirror, a trap that activates when your opponent summons a synchro monster by some method other than a synchro summon, the monster gets switched to your side of the field." Jack explained.

"Exactly, which means not only does he get Shooting Star Dragon but he didn't have to tune Formula Synchron with Stardust Dragon to play him either." Sky added.

"I see, and since Stardust Dragon returns to the field during the end phase Yusei will have both Stardust Dragon and Shooting Star Dragon on his side of the field." Yami noted. "That's quite the useful card."

"Yeah it is." Leo agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You appreciate me taking your most powerful monster?" Ricardo questioned. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the Harmonia Mirror trap card, since you summoned Shooting Star Dragon in a method besides the usual Synchro Summon he comes over to my field instead." Yusei explained.

"What?" Ricardo asked fearfully. "Wait, you still haven't entered your battle phase this turn."

"Exactly, so I'll use Shooting Star Dragon's special ability and reveal the top five cards of my deck." Yusei stated. "Two of the cards were tuners, Mono Synchron and Debris Dragon, that means Shooting Star Dragon has two attacks."

"I play Stardust Spark Dragons effect, once per turn he is isn't destroyed." Ricardo countered quickly. "Which means even with two attacks and the destruction of my dragon I'll still have 750 life points."

"Maybe, but you'll still lose your dragon. Shooting Star Dragon attack Stardust Spark Dragon." Yusei declared before Shooting Star Dragon destroyed Stardust Spark Dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's it, this duel is as good as over." Rafael noted. "Orichalcos Star Dragon was his only chance and with Stardust Spark Dragon in the graveyard he's lost."

"You can't count him out yet." the cloaked figure pointed out. "As long as he still has life points there's a chance he could…"

"He barely has any points and at the end of his turn Yusei's getting Stardust Dragon back." Rafael noted.

"True, you should make sure you're prepared Rafael. I have the utmost confidence in your abilities to win." Dartz noted.

"Of course, this time the Orichalcos will claim the pharaoh's soul." Rafael said calmly before walking off.

"Master Dartz, you don't seriously think he can't turn this around do you?" the cloaked figure asked. "Ricardo still has a chance to win this duel doesn't he?"

"You already know the answer to that." Dartz answered. "Learn from what you've seen and make sure you don't repeat his mistakes."

"I… I understand." the cloaked figure said quietly. "I won't make the same mistakes he did."

(Yusei is on the verge of defeating Ricardo, and Rafael is preparing to duel the pharaoh again. Next chapter Yusei's duel will end and Yami's will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	41. Wisdom of Isis part 1

"This isn't happening, I'm not going to lose to you." Ricardo stated.

"Actually you will, I set one card and end my turn which means Stardust Dragon returns to my field in attack mode." Yusei replied calmly.

Yusei 2600 Ricardo 750: "No, it's my move so I'll start things off with two facedown cards, and then I'll set a monster in defense mode to end my move." Ricardo declared. "You haven't beaten me yet."

"That's where you're wrong, I play the trap card Cosmic Flare." Yusei stated. "This trap deals 800 points of damage if I control Stardust Dragon."

"What, no but that means I lose." Ricardo realized fearfully as his life points hit zero and the Orichalcos took his soul.

"Another one of Dartz pathetic lapdogs down, so how many are left now?" Kaiba questioned.

"Just two, but you won't be getting past me." Rafael stated walking up to them. "This time you don't have a spare soul to cheat the Orichalcos with Pharaoh."

"The outcome of our duel won't be the same as last time Rafael." Yami pointed out. "Things have changed since then."

"Well we'll have to let our cards be the judge of that." Rafael noted calmly.

"I agree, now then Rafael it's time to duel." Yami said calmly.

"Duel." Yami and Rafael declared simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you guys think, can he win this one?" Akiza inquired.

"If he brings out that monster then yeah, but the question is will he be able to play it." Sky answered. "It takes time to bring out and I doubt Rafael will make it easy for him."

"Trust me, that won't make any difference Yugi will bring out that monster sooner than you think." Kaiba added calmly. "Just watch."

"It isn't that simple, I have a feeling this duel is going to be the toughest one yet." Yusei pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Angel agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami 4000 Rafael 4000: "I'll go first Rafael, and I'll start by setting one monster in defense mode and playing three cards facedown to end my turn." Yami stated calmly.

"Then its my move." Rafael replied. "So I'll start by summoning Backup Gardna in attack mode, and I'll equip him with Rod of Silence – Kay'est and Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce."

"Two equip spells, which means you're holding two Guardian monsters." Yami noted.

"That may be true, but I can't summon them this turn so I'll just set one card." Rafael stated calmly. "That ends my move."

"Then it's my turn again, so I'll start by summoning the tuner monster Illusion Magician, and I'll reveal my facedown Kurboh and now I'll tune my monsters together." Yami declared. "I synchro summon Apprentice Mage in defense mode."

"So that's your synchro tuner, which means I should be preparing for an accel synchro soon." Rafael commented.

"Actually Rafael, that's where you're wrong." Yami mentioned. "The turn I summon Apprentice Mage I can call one spellcaster from my deck to the field and I choose Dark Magician Girl. That ends my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just one more turn and he'll be able to summon his accel synchro monster." Jack noted calmly.

"Actually he won't." Sky mentioned. "It's not really an accel synchro."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Leo asked. "He has a synchro monster and a synchro tuner."

"That's true, but he doesn't have an accel synchro monster like we do Leo." Sky explained. "His new monster is something else entirely."

"Different in what way?" Jack inquired.

"Well, if I had to say it's less accel synchro and more millennium synchro. It's more or less the same, just a bit different." Sky answered.

"Well, we'll find out what it is soon enough." Kaiba commented.

"You're right about that." Yusei agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn again pharaoh so I'll start by playing the Gravity Axe – Grarl equip spell on Backup Gardna, and then I play the trap card Guardian Assembly. This lets me summon Guardians from my deck as long as I have their respective equip spell on the field and then each Guardian is equipped with their own equip spell." Rafael stated.

"In other words you can summon Guardian Grarl, Guardian Kay'est, and Guardian Tryce." Yami noted as the three monsters appeared on Rafael's field.

"Exactly, though my trap card prevents either of us from attacking until the end of your next turn. Though by then we both know what the outcome of our duel will be." Rafael stated. "I end my turn."

"In that case it's my move, again and I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring Illusion Magician back to field, and I'll tune him with Dark Magician Girl in order to synchro summon my Moon Sorceress in attack mode, and now I'll activate Apprentice Mage's special ability to reduce Moon Sorceress from level eight down to level seven." Yami declared. "Now to summon something even more powerful."

"You're going to summon one of the accel synchro monsters, but even if you summon one it can't attack thanks to my Guardian Assembly trap." Rafael pointed out. "Of course, by the time you can attack I'll have something even more powerful."

"Perhaps, but we won't know until this duel reaches its end." Yami pointed out as a golden eye appeared on his forehead and the Millennium Puzzle began glowing. "I tune level three Apprentice Mage with level seven Moon Sorceress in order to synchro summon Isis, God of Egypt in attack mode!"

As Yami said Apprentice Mage transformed into three golden rings as Moon Sorceress transformed into seven golden lights before a flash of golden light enveloped the room that faded revealing a winged woman in a blue dress had appeared above him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is the creature that the pharaoh has acquired to combat me, it seems almost fitting that it would be one of the gods of Egypt." Dartz noted calmly. "If Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra are unavailable he resorts to another. Though it won't change the outcome, even if Rafael should fall their souls will belong to the Orichalcos soon enough."

(The rematch between Yami and Rafael has started, and Yami has called Isis to the field. Next chapter Rafael will call a monster to oppose Isis, God of Egypt and the Seal will be played. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	42. Wisdom of Isis part 2

"So what kind of monster is that?" Rafael inquired. "It looks impressive but that isn't enough to defeat my Guardians."

"That's true Rafael, however Isis has several special abilities that will help turn the duel in my favor." Yami revealed. "For now however I'll end my turn."

"In that case it's my turn again and it's time I call my strongest Guardian to the field." Rafael mentioned calmly. "My graveyard is empty which means I can call a monster you should remember pharaoh."

"Your Guardian Eatos." Yami recalled. "The same monster that defeated me in our last duel, but that won't happen this time Rafael."

"Well then we'll have to put that to the test, I summon Guardian Eatos, and next I equip her with the Celestial Sword – Eatos." Rafael declared. "Your new monster might have 3500 attack points, but my sword can grant Eatos 3000 attack points and that's more than enough to destroy Isis."

"Well if you're so confident why don't you go ahead and try it Rafael." Yami stated calmly.

"I'm not falling for an obvious trick like that pharaoh, instead I have a better idea in mind." Rafael replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Leo admitted nervously.

"You and me both Leo, there's only one thing he could be talking about. I just hope he can come up with a way to take him down even with that card in play." Angel mentioned.

"The Seal of Orichalcos, I wouldn't worry about that card." Sky mentioned. "Isis, God of Egypt is a lot more powerful than you know."

"It has powerful special abilities, doesn't it?" Kaiba assumed before smirking. "Well, this just became a whole lot more interesting."

"That's one way of looking at it." Yusei admitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rafael, think about what you're about to do." Yami warned. "That card is incredibly dangerous."

"I know, I'm well aware of the risks involved with using this card. That doesn't matter any longer." Rafael stated. "So now, I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"I play Isis, God of Egypt's effect." Yami countered quickly as the Seal appeared above him and Rafael. "I banish Kuriboh from my graveyard to negate the activation of that spell card this turn and return it to your hand."

As Yami said that his monster's eyes began glowing as the Seal of Orichalcos disappeared only for the card to reappear in Rafael's hand.

"So since you can't destroy the Seal your plan is to keep me from using it, but that won't help you Pharaoh." Rafael revealed. "I play the spell card Guardian's Mirror. This lets me send a spell to my graveyard and Guardian's Mirror gains that card's effects."

Yami's eyes widened as a glowing mirror appeared on the field as the Seal of Orichalcos reflected in its surface.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he can only block one spell card each turn, that's useful information." Kaiba noted.

"Are you insane?" Jack questioned. "With the Seal in play one of them is going to lose their soul and all you care about is the limits to his new monster?"

"Of course, if I'm going to defeat Yugi I'll have to make sure I know his deck." Kaiba answered calmly. "I already know he's going to win this duel."

"I hope you're right." Luna said nervously.

"I wouldn't underestimate Rafael, he's skilled." Sky pointed out. "This duel is far from over."

"Yeah, the question is what will happen now that Rafael has the Seal of Orichalcos and Guardian Eatos in play?" Yusei questioned.

"All we can do is wait and see what happens next." Angel commented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rafael, do you have any idea what you've just done?" Yami questioned fearfully.

"I know exactly what I've done Pharaoh, and now I use the special ability of Guardian Eatos to destroy her Celestial Sword, and by banishing Illusion Magician, Apprentice Mage, and Moon Sorceress from play Guardian Eatos gains 3000 points, which when combined with the 500 point boost from the Seal of Orichalcos she has 6000 points, more than enough to destroy your monster."

"Not exactly, I activate another one of Isis, God of Egypt's special abilities." Yami countered as Eatos lost 3000 attack points and the Celestial Sword reappeared in her hand. "Once per turn if a monster's special ability would be activated I can negate that effect and that effect can't be used for the rest of the turn."

"In that case I end my turn." Rafael stated anxiously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So not only can he stop spell cards from being used, he can stop monster effects too?" Leo asked in shock. "That's crazy."

"True, but both of those effects are only once per turn, and Isis, God of Egypt still has more abilities waiting to be revealed." Sky mentioned calmly.

"What kinds of abilities?" Jack inquired.

"Let me guess, she can also stop traps once per turn?" Kaiba guessed. "That isn't surprising."

"Trust me Kaiba, that's just the beginning of her special abilities." Sky revealed. "If you want my opinion she's as powerful as the Egyptian God Cards."

"So Yugi found an alternative to the Egyptian God Cards, I'm not surprised." Kaiba noted calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It seems the pharaoh's new monster is quite powerful, of course his next move will allow Rafael to unleash his most powerful creature." Dartz stated calmly. "He was reborn when he found the Orichalcos, and so was his greatest protector."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move Rafael, and now Isis, God of Egypt attacks your Guardian Eatos!" Yami declared as his monster raised her arm and a golden light enveloped Eatos before destroying her.

"Eatos!" Rafael cried before looking down.

"Your Guardian Eatos has been destroyed Rafael, and with that…" Yami started.

"You have no idea, what you've just done pharaoh. You should never have destroyed Eatos, when she's gone something dark will take her place." Rafael interrupted as a hole appeared in front of him and a bandaged hand emerged from the hold.

"What's going on Rafael?" Yami questioned nervously.

"When Guardian Eatos is destroyed, I'm forced to summon my Guardian Dreadscythe to take her place." Rafael answered as a figure started to emerge from the hole.

(Yami has started to reveal the effects of Isis and even taken down Eatos but now a new Guardian is emerging onto the field. Next chapter Guardian Dreadscythe's powers will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	43. Wisdom of Isis part 3

"What kind of monster is that?" Luna asked fearfully as Guardian Dreadscythe emerged from the grave revealing itself to be completely covered in bandages with a white mask with red eyes over its face that was wearing dull green armor.

"A terrifying monster." Sky admitted. "I have a bad feeling we're about to find out what it can do."

"Please, this monster is only as powerful as Eatos was and Yugi managed to take that monster so this will be even easier." Kaiba said calmly.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about that monster." Jack pointed out. "This duel is just getting started."

"Jack's right, that monster is dangerous." Akiza agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guardian Dreadscythe?" Yami inquired.

"Yes, and when this monster is summoned I can automatically activate the equip spell Reaper Scythe – Dreadscythe." Rafael stated as a scythe appeared in Dreadscythe's hands. "Next since it's in attack mode all my other monsters are automatically destroyed."

"Destroying your own monsters, Rafael what are you doing?" Yami asked in shock as Dreadscythe destroyed all of the other Guardians.

"What I'm doing is powering up my Guardian Dreadscythe, for every monster in my graveyard it gains 500 points thanks to my Reaper Scythe." Rafael answered. "With the Seal of Orichalcos and five monsters in my graveyard Dreadscythe gains 3000 attack points."

"I set one card and end my turn." Yami noted anxiously.

Yami 4000 Rafael 3500: "Then it's my turn pharaoh, so I'll set one card and then I'll have Guardian Dreadscythe attack Isis, God of Egypt." Rafael declared. "Say goodbye to your strongest monster."

"Not quite Rafael, I reveal my facedown trap card Mirror Force." Yami countered. "This trap reflects your attack right back and destroys your Guardian Dreadscythe."

"Against another monster that might be the case, but whenever Guardian Dreadscythe would be destroyed I send one card in my hand to the graveyard to negate its destruction." Rafael revealed. "Which means my Dreadscythe's attack can continue."

"I activate Isis, God of Egypt's effect." Yami said quickly. "I can draw one card and if it happens to be a spell her destruction is negated."

As he said that Yami drew before smiling and revealing the Eye of Timaeus.

"You may have negated your monster's destruction, but you still take damage from my attack." Rafael pointed out. "Then I'll set one more card facedown to end my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's insane, 5500 attack points and he can't destroy it?" Jack asked in shock. "Rafael still has a card so even if Isis somehow gained more attack points he can just protect his monster."

"Maybe, and there's also those two cards he just set. I have a feeling one of them might be an even bigger threat." Yusei agreed.

"That much is obvious, but Yugi won't be taken down by a strategy with such an obvious flaw." Kaiba smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's already figured it out."

"What do you mean, what flaw?" Leo inquired.

"Just watch and learn." Kaiba said calmly. "This duel is as good as done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami 2000 Rafael 3500: "This duel is far from over Rafael." Yami stated. "First I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician Girl, and then I'll fuse her with the Eye of Timaeus in order to summon Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight."

"You may want to reconsider that move pharaoh, Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight is even weaker than Isis, my Guardian Dreadscythe can easily destroy either one of your monsters and wipe out the last of your life points." Rafael noted calmly.

"Is that so?" Yami inquired confidently. "I have to disagree with that Rafael."

"What?" Rafael questioned only for his eyes to widen as Yami revealed another spell. "So that's your plan."

"Exactly, I play Soul Release, banishing all five of your monsters from the graveyard, and lowering Guardian Dreadscythe's attack points by 2500." Yami stated. "Now Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight attacks Guardian Dreadscythe, and thanks to her special ability I can discard one card to automatically it."

"Have you forgotten already pharaoh? I can discard one card from my hand to prevent Dreadscythe from being destroyed." Rafael pointed out.

"That's true, however as we can both see your hand is empty." Yami pointed out only for Rafael to calmly draw a card. "What, how did you draw a new card?"

"Simple, I discarded the Emergency Draw card which let me draw a new card." Rafael explained calmly.

"Even so, Isis, God of Egypt attacks Guardian Dreadscythe." Yami stated calmly.

"I'll discard this card to protect Guardian Dreadscythe." Rafael stated.

"In that case I'll set this facedown. That ends my turn." Yami said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So close, he almost destroyed Guardian Dreadscythe." Leo noted.

"Anyone with enough skill to hold their own against Yugi won't lose their monster so easily, not that it matters, Rafael will lose soon enough." Kaiba mentioned calmly.

"How can you be so sure, all Rafael needs is one monster and his Dreadscythe will be as powerful as Isis." Akiza pointed out.

"That's true, but Isis still has one final effect." Sky revealed. "Her most powerful ability."

"Most powerful effect?" Angel inquired. "What are you talking about?"

"Just watch, he's almost ready to activate it." Sky told her. "It's just a matter of time."

"Well whatever that effect is, it's going to need to be powerful if it's going to take down Rafael's Guardian Dreadscythe." Yusei mentioned thoughtfully.

"Trust me Yusei, this effect is more than capable of ending the duel in his victory." Sky said calmly.

"If Sky is this confident then there's no reason to worry. Isis, God of Egypt is going to end this duel soon enough." Jack agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The pharaoh is quite the talented duelist, Rafael will doubtfully last much longer." Dartz noted. "The Orichalcos will claim his soul and soon the souls of the chosen duelists will serve as the final keys to revive the Great Leviathan."

(The duel between Yami and Rafael is reaching its conclusion, and Dartz is preparing to defeat the chosen duelists himself. Next chapter the duel will end, and the battle with Dartz will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


End file.
